Mad Girl's Love Song
by starrysky7
Summary: She was a whirlwind, a hurricane of sorts. And the disaster that was her, left nothing but destruction and heartache in her wake. Eventual Klaus/OC, slight Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tallie, everything belongs to their rightful owners. The title of this comes from a poem by Sylvia Plath.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was dark when the cab pulled over, at some small bar on a strip in the middle of nowhere. Throwing some of her last notes at the driver, she climbed out of the car, lugging her duffel bag with her. It probably wasn't a smart thing to do, but she ignored her these cautious thoughts. The stop only served to put off her inevitable arrival in Mystic Falls, at the house of the man that half of her DNA came from, but she'd never actually met. She predicated that this town would be no different from every other place she had lived while she was passed around from relative to relative. And now there would be nothing for her to pass the time with until she moved once again. After all, what entertainment does a small town offer anyway?

The bar was old and run down, whose inhabitants consisted of some obnoxious college boys that believed that everyone in the bar cared about their conversation, the airhead girls that were fawning over them and a few seedy looking men that took far too much interest in her arrival.

It took only a bat of her eyelids and a few sultry words for the bartender to look over her lack of ID, and the fact, although she looked older then her actual age, she didn't quite look of drinking age. It took all of about five minutes after she got her drink for one of the college boys to approach her. He was average height, not very muscular, with tanned skin, sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. His speech was slurred and he kept looking over to his friends for encouragement.

"What's your name?" He asked, his eyes blatantly staring down her shirt

"My name," she said, a devious smirk on her face, "Is, you can go fuck yourself. Because you ain't getting any from me tonight."

"Now," he said, his face pulling into a frown, his voice lowering to sound more threatening she supposed as he put his arm around her chair, "That's not very nice. So, I'll ask you again. What's your name?"

"The answer hasn't changed." She spat out at him, his attempts to frighten her failing miserably, she started getting up from the chair but he blocked her path, "You better move, I'm not someone you want to piss off."

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, grinning at her in a way she was sure he wouldn't be if he knew what she was capable of

"Maybe you should back off." Came a masculine voice, as an arm pushed the boy out of the way

She turned to see a tall and broad man, with olive skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was quite good looking, and judging by the frightened look on the boy's face, they both knew the man was quite capable of beating the boy to a pulp. The boy sneered at her before returning to his friends, a defeated look on his face.

"I was handling it." She said to the man, "You didn't have to interfere."

"A simple thank you would have been enough," the man said, sitting down next to her, "And I could see that you were handling it, just thought I'd offer some assistance."

"The assistance wasn't needed." she said, her tone softening, "But thank you."

"So, what is your name?" He asked, smirking at her

She stared at him for a while, trying to deliberate whether she should tell him her name or not. He was attractive, and he didn't seem suspicious. But she knew she was lacking when it came to judgment of men.

"Tallie." She said, offering her hand to him, "And yours?"

"Mason." He rexiled, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake, "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, just moved here." She said bitterly, "Well, not here, Mystic Falls."

"It's a wonderful town." He said, in tone that made her unsure if he was joking or not, "Where are you from?"

"All over." She shrugged, "I've lived in more places then I could count on two hands."

It was an exaggeration, but he didn't need to know that. Long ago, she'd learnt that men preferred an air of mystery about her. And that was the way she preferred it with everyone. Nobody had to know everything about her.

"I grew up in Mystic Falls." He said, "I've spent the last few years in Florida."

"Why would you come back?" She asked, astounded that anyone would return to what she suspected was a boring back water small town

"Family business."

"Family, they always have the habit of taking us places we'd prefer not to go. She said, setting down her drink and getting up

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I've got to call cab." She said, "I'm sure the one that brought me here has left."

"I've got a car." Mason said, "I could give you a lift."

A smile crept onto Tallie's face, she could tell where this was going, but failed to care about the repercussions. She needed a lift, and her father wasn't expecting her until tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me," she said, picking her duffel bag off of the ground, "Let's get outta here."

Mason followed her out of the bar, a feeling of accomplishment overcame her, as she smiled slyly to herself. Maybe the town would be more interesting then she originally thought. She opened the door to his car and threw her bag into the back, turning around to see him standing behind her. It was only a few seconds before his lips were on hers, and her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I think we can take a detour," she said to him, a grin lighting up her face

The sunlight beamed into the room through the windows, hurting her eyes as she awoke in the arms of her bedmate. Mason was still fast asleep as Tallie rose from the bed, looking around the room for her clothes. She had managed to find her pants and bra but was unable to find her top. She knew there was no way she could walk out of there without a top, and she also quite liked that top, so she was intent in finding it.

"Are you planning on sneaking out without your top?" Said Mason, who had awoken from his sleep and found her top for her whilst she was busy tearing up his room in search of it

"Yeah, give your neighbours a good shock." She mocked, grabbing the shirt from him, "How scandalous would it be? Half naked girl doing the walk of shame from your room."

"You'd be the talk of the town." He said, laughing along with her, "Last night was fun."

"It was," she said, throwing the top on, "But sadly, we must part ways."

She picked her duffel bag from where she had dropped last night, she was glad that it didn't contain any breakables given how careless she had dispersed of it in favour of Mason's touch.

"It's a small town," he said, "Maybe I'll see you again."

"Probably."

Taking her time to fix her clothes, she waited until she heard the bathroom door close. When she was sure that Mason wouldn't be returning anytime soon, she took his wallet off on the nightstand. Opening it up, she took the twenty dollar note and slipped it into her pocket. Judging by the house, it wouldn't be missed, and thievery was one of her many bad habits.

Tallie had almost made it out of the house without coming into contact with anyone, when she turned a corner and collided into another body.

"Shit." she mumbled, looking up at the boy that she had run into. He was taller then her, muscular with olive skin, black hair and dark brown eyes, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, giving her a puzzled look, "Who are you?"

"A friend of Mason's." She said, it was a lie but this was a stranger that didn't need to know about her sexual exploits, "He was letting me crash here for the night."

"Okay," he said, obviously still unsure about her, "Well, I'm Tyler, his nephew."

"Tallie." She said, "It's nice to meet you, even if my face did just smash into your chest."

"Smash might be a bit extreme." Tyler teased, smirking at her

"And gently brushed against would be putting it mildly." she said, "It is a very hard chest, I could've broken my nose on your muscles."

"I'm sure," he said, his smirk widening as he moved to the side, "I guess I should be letting you get on your way."

"Yeah." she said, but she only made it a few steps before realising that she had no way of getting to her father's house, "Hey, Tyler. Would you mind giving me a lift? It's not far."

"Sure." he said, before leading her out of the house

The drive was as short as she promised, and she learned that Tyler was a student at the high school. She told him that she had just moved to town, but conveniently left out the part that she would be going to the same school as him. She assumed that they would see each other on her first day anyway, why ruin the surprise?

"Thanks for the lift." She said, as they pulled into the driveway

"No, problem," he said, "I'll see you around."

"I bet," she said, grabbing her bag before getting out of the car

Tallie flashed one last smile at Tyler, before approaching the front door of her new house. The house was two storeys, and larger then any other place she'd lived so far, not that she'd lived in any overly large houses. She approached the wooden door, and swiftly knocked on it. Almost straight after she knocked, the door opened, to reveal the man she recognised from the photo as her father. He was tall, probably 6'3, lean and slightly tan, with dark hair and eyes. She shared the dark hair with both him and her mother, but had her mother's hazel eyes and dark complexion.

Peter Collins was an accomplished doctor who had just moved to Mystic Falls, and also just found out he had a teenage daughter in need of a guardian. So, like the hood Samaritan she was sure he was, he took her in.

"Tallulah." He said, moving out of the way so she could come inside, "I wasn't expecting you until later today."

"I decided to come early." She said shrugging her shoulders, he didn't need to know that she was all but thrown out of her Aunt's house as soon as guardianship of her was transferred to him, "Surprise you."

Tallie looked around the house; the living room to her right had a couch and television, with a bookcase and some photos on the wall. She could see some boxes piled up in the corner, and figured that he hasn't finished unpacking yet.

"And it's Tallie." She told him, "Nobody calls me by my full name."

"Not even your mother?"

The question remained unanswered, and he soon realised his mistake, by the way her jaw clenched. Her mother was a touchy subject, even for those she cared about. Not that there were too many of those.

"Well, it's a nice surprise." He said, in assuring manner that she didn't believe for a second, she doubted that he really enjoyed finding out that he had a child that was basically being forced into his custody, "I have to go to work," he said, looking down at his watch, "Your bedroom is at the top of the stairs to the right."

"Thanks." She said, giving him a curt nod before following his directions to find her room.

The room was mostly empty, it was large, and contained only a double bed, a wardrobe opposite, with a desk to the side next to an empty bookshelf. He'd obviously not cared to properly furnish it, but at least the bed had sheets.

"I didn't know what you liked," he said, walking up behind her, "So I decided to leave it to you to decorate."

She just nodded in reply, before dumping her bag onto the floor; she supposed that she wouldn't be there for long so why bother unpacking. Pemma net residency was a foreign concept to her.

"I'll be gone for the day." He said, "You should probably unpack, get settled in."

"Why?" She muttered, "I won't be here long."

Peter just raised his eyebrows, but said nothing in return, not trusting himself to say the right thing. He had no practice with teenage girls, let alone ones that had been through what she had.

"I'm getting a ride with a colleague of mine, so my car will be yours for the day." He said, handing her a set of car keys, "Go out and see the town, maybe meet some friends. Here's some money for lunch, you can go to the grill, it's opposite the town square."

Tallie held in her scoff, she was sure that he wouldn't approve of any 'friends' she would make. She was positively sure that he would most definitely not approve of her actions last night, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Thanks," she said, taking the keys and throwing them on the bed, "I guess."

They heard the beeping of a car horn, and Peter gave a sigh. "That's my ride, here's your house key," he said, handing her another key that joined the other on the bed, "I'll be back for dinner."

"See you later." She replied

Peter gave her, what she considered to be, a forced smile before leaving her room. When she heard the closing of the front door, she let out a groan. She resented the idea of having to stay here, but it was better then where she was living before. At least it wasn't a two bedroom house for seven people that all seemed to hate one another.

She quickly removed the clothes she had been wearing for two days, and instead put on denim cut-off shorts and a half top. Her Aunt had always been at her about wearing clothing she considered to be too revealing, but she never listened to anyone, lest of all that horrid cow.

Slipping the keys and money Peter had given her, they joined the money she had stolen in her pockets. As she exited her room, she flicked her wrist to close the door behind her. It was an unnecessary display of power. But she loved being a witch, revelled in the power it gave her. And judging by the fact that she had just slept with a werewolf last night, she wasn't the only supernatural creature in town.

* * *

_'Everywhere I go, I'm second to arrive. My reputation precedes me, and sometimes it skips out on the bill.'_

_Jarod Kintz_

* * *

**I hope** **you enjoyed the first chapter, please remember to review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out soon, and Tallie will meet more of Mystic Falls' inhabitants.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tallie, everything belongs to their rightful owners. The title of this comes from a poem by Sylvia Plath.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Where's My Thanks?**

After some exploration of town, Tallie decided to take her father's advice, even if it was unwarranted, and head to the grill for an early lunch... or late breakfast, she wasn't really sure what the time it was. The grill wasn't overly packed, and she walked straight to a table before looking down at the menu. Her stomach growled as she saw the other customers with their meals, she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days; more like months really, considering dinner at her Aunt's consisted on whatever take away she would bring home, if she decided to bring food home at all.

"What can I get you?" The server asked

"A burger please."

"Anything else?" He asked, scribbling down her order

"That's all." She nodded, "Thanks, Matt"

"How'd you-" he started answering, but she interrupted him by pointing to his chest

"Name tag."

"Right." He said, a slight blush growing on his cheeks, "I'll... just go and give your order in."

Tallie laughed as Matt retreated, casting her another embarrassed glance. To prevent her boredom while she waited for her food, she took to looking around at the people inside the grill. It was something she had grown accustomed to, staying silent and watching others, observing them. What was once a necessity, turned into a talent.

Her eyes travelled towards the door, just as a boy she recognised as having given her a lift that morning entered. Tyler,. That was his name. His gaze met hers, and she flashed him a flirty smile, which he quickly returned. He walked over to Matt, whom she assumed must have been a friend of his, and Tallie could just tell that they were talking about her. Maybe it was because they both kept looking over at her, or maybe her ears were burning.

"Do you know her?" Matt asked Tyler

"Yeah, gave her a lift from my house this morning."

"Why was she at your house?"

"Dunno," Tyler shrugged, "Said she was friends with my uncle and was crashing there."

"Why's she in town?"

"She said she just moved here." Tyler said, "Think I should invite her to the swim hole?"

"You don't even know her."

"Yeah," Tyler agreed, "But she's hot"

And with that, Tyler clapped Matt on the back and approached the table that Tallie was sitting at.

"Hey, nice to see you again." He greeted, not waiting for an invitation to take the seat opposite her

"I suppose." Tallie said, intertwining her hands together in front of her as she leaned forward, exposing some of her chest, "How have you been? Have any dramatic events occurred since this morning?"

"It's been pretty boring actually." Tyler chucked, his eyes flickered downwards, "I'm having this get together at the swim hole near my house later today." He told her, his eyes shifting back up to her face, "Do you wanna come?"

"It sounds like fun." She said, "I'd love to come."

"Great." He said, getting up from the table, "Do you need directions?"

"Sure." She answered, pulling out a pen from her bag, pushing the napkin towards him

"Right." He said, scrawling on the napkin before handing it back to her, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." She said, slyly, looking down to see that he had added his phone number,

Tyler nodded to her again before exiting the grill, throwing her one last smile. He was overly cocky, very sure of himself, not like his more humble friend. It was an easy trait to identify, arrogance being on the side of more prominent flaws. Even though she knew it wasn't a trait to be celebrated, there was something about someone having such unwavering confidence in their own abilities that intrigued her. Enticed her even.

After finishing her meal, Tallie had spent the rest of the day at home lounging around. It wasn't until well past midday that she finally decided to head to the swim hole. Not bothering to leave a note for Peter telling him where she went, having assumed he probably wouldn't notice she wasn't there anyway. Or maybe he would, and just wouldn't care.

The car ride was short, it was easy to figure out where to go even without directions. Just follow the sounds of drunken teenagers. She parked the car and got out, spotting Tyler next to the truck with the alcohol, saunt wrong over to him.

"Glad you could come." He said, offering her a plastic cup,

"So am I." She said, making sure to brush her fingers against his when she took the alcohol from him

"What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked Tyler

As Tyler walked away, Tallie turned around to see Mason. He was right about them seeing each other. It must really be a small town. The pair exchanged a few words, none of which Tallie heard, or could even make out. It was times like these when she wished she had supernatural hearing. Purely for the sake of eavesdropping on private conversations.

As Tyler turned around and started walking back to them, Mason looked over at Tallie. He nodded at her, a smirk evident on her face, not one to be outdone; she raised her eyebrows and returned the smirk. Tallie walked forwards to meet Tyler, as Mason drove away.

"What was that about?"

"Just telling me to move the party elsewhere when it gets dark." Tyler explained

Tallie knew that it was a full moon, and that meant that Mason would be shifting tonight. She didn't know if Tyler knew that was the reason, so she decided that she might as well find out how much Tyler knew about his uncle.

"Why?"

"So nobody ends up drunk and drowning." He shrugged, "I don't know."

His expression portrayed true confusion, and maybe even slight annoyance at being ordered around. Whatever secrets Mason had, Tyler was unaware of them. Unbeknownst to him what his uncle transformed into once a month. What he could potentially turn into.

"Fair enough." She agreed, "Whilst I would like to get drunk, I would prefer not to drown."

They both started walking towards the water, and Tallie looked back to see Matt standing with a blonde girl. A vampire, and a new one at that. She wondered if Matt knew what his companion was. He didn't look afraid, maybe slightly annoyed, but there was no terror evident on his face. So, either he was unaware, or she didn't threaten him.

"So, what's the deal with you and my uncle?"

"Nothing." She answered, but the disbelief was clear on his face

"You were sneaking out of my house this morning." He reminded her, "I think I deserve an explanation."

"I needed a place to stay, he was being nice." She said, it wasn't a blatant lie, more like the twisting of the truth, "That's all."

"That's it." He checked, "Nothing else."

"I swear." She said, holding up her hands in surrender, "You know, maybe you should learn some lessons on hospitality from your uncle."

"Oh really," he said, cocking an eyebrow, "And why's that?"

"Maybe, then it would be your bedroom I was sneaking out of." She said, suggestively, starting to shed her clothes

Throwing him a smirk over her shoulder, leaving her clothes in a pile on the shore, sprinting into the water. A bemused Tyler was quick to follow her lead.

A few hours, and many beers, later night had fallen, and Tallie was finding herself more and more attracted to Tyler. She didn't know if it was the alcohol clouding her judgment, even though she was far from a light weight, but she was currently letting him drag her through the woods to some mysterious location.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, stumbling over a log

"I had to move the party, so I'm moving the party." He said, "It's right around this tree."

Tyler pulled her down stairs into what looked like a cellar of sorts, it was dark and there was moss growing on the walls. She didn't know why, but a sick feeling passed over her, her skin bristling.

"What is this?" Tallie asked him

"It's a room," he replied, "Buried under my family's old estate."

"Creepy." She muttered, folding her arms

"No one will know we're down here."

"Really, well, what happens if you turn out to be a serial killer." She teases, "I'd prefer not to die in a creepy cellar."

"I promise, I'm not a serial killer."

"Alright then," she said, convinced of his non-existent homicidal tendencies, "Let's go."

Tyler smirked at her, and opened the door, turning on his flashlight and flicking it inside. She walked inside and he followed soon behind her.

"But if you do kill me," she said, jokingly, "I'll haunt your ass."

"Duly noted."

They continued on into the cellar a bit further, before Tyler grabbed her arm, pulling her back. Tyler pressed his lips against hers, the kiss may not have been the best she'd had, but the buzz from the alcohol had definitely lowered her already limited inhibitions. The kiss soon turned into a full on make out session, which she was sure he'd try and continue on into something more, not that she would stop him. Usually she would wait between hookups, for the sake of practically I'm case there was any slip-up in protection. She didn't know why she wasn't following her own rules. Maybe it was because of her overall fondness of rule-breaking. Maybe she was just in a mood, where she allowed any whim to take over her, ignoring sense for lust.

But, then a feeling started in the bottom of her stomach, a gut feeling that something wasn't right, that there was some sort of danger present.

"Tyler," she said pulling away from him, "Stop."

"Why?" He asked her frowning

"Something's wrong." She muttered, looking back to the entrance

"Nothing's wrong" he said, moving his lips back to her neck

"No, I'm serious." Tallie said, pushing him away, "Come on." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the entrance

"What's wrong?" He asked, just as they had climbed the stairs out of the cellar

"Just, trust me." She said, starting to walk back in the direction they came

"Could've just told me you weren't into it."

"I was and am into you, and in another situation I wouldn't have stopped," she said, continuing on, "Though, the idea of having sex in a cellar is a bit off putting."

"So, rain check then?"

"Most definitely."

The pair of them just walked over a small bridge as two people came into their sight. Tallie recognised one as the blonde vampire Matt had been speaking to, the other was a guy, another vampire, but this was an older one.

"Hey," said Tyler, "What are you guys doing?"

"What are you doing?" The guy asked, defensively

As soon as the words left his mouth, a giant wolf lept into the blonde girl, pinning her to the ground. Tallie assumed that the wolf was Mason, and that he was the danger she was sensing. The vampire called out in fear as she tried to push the wolf off.

"_Onon de es,_" she chanted, walking towards them as the wolf started whining, "_Sinj un Ctas._"

"What are you doing?" The vampire asked

"_On_ _Gu ol De._" She finished, the wolf let out a loud whine before getting off of the girl, and quickly retreating back into the woods

"What was that?" Asked the girl, frowning at her

"Would you prefer I let him kill you?" She asked, returning the frown

"No." The girl said quickly, "I was just surprised is all."

"Great," said Tallie, "Do I get a thank you for saving your life? Or are we all just going to go on our merry way now?"

"Thank you." Said the girl, getting up from the ground

"Go and find Matt." The guy instructed her

"What about you?"

"I just want to talk to her." He said, nodding towards Tallie, "I'll catch up with you."

The girl spared them another look, before speeding off in search of Matt. The guy turned to Tallie, his face serious, showing no emotion.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Tallie asked him

"You're a witch." He said, it was more of a statement then a question

"That would be correct," she said, "And you are a vampire, and that was a werewolf. Now that we're all on the same page, I think I'll head home."

Tallie started walking back to where she had parked her father's car, but the guy blocked her path.

"You can't compel me so don't even try." She told him, but he didn't move

"You can't tell anyone about this," he said, "It could do some serious damage."

"If I wanted to cause damage, I would've let your friend get killed," she said, "I don't mean harm to anyone."

The guy nodded at her, but kept his stony gaze on her a bit longer, before finally moving out of her way. She offered him a smile, as a sign of good will, and stepped around him.

"I'm Tallie." She called over her shoulder as she walked away

"Stefan."

"It was nice meeting you, Stefan." She said to herself, but she was sure he could hear her

The walk to the car was short and direct, she was pretty sure that she shouldn't be driving, given the amount of alcohol she had drunk that night. But she had no alternative of getting back to the house, and was sure that her father wouldn't appreciate her leaving his car here, and she didn't feel like hitch hiking her way back to town.

When Tallie arrived home, she could see that all the lights were on, so her father was obviously home. She got out and the car and walked up to the front door, and before she could even get her keys out, the door was flung open. Her father was standing there, his face red with anger, and steam all but blowing out of his ears.

"Where have you been?" He demanded

"I was invited to a party," she said, rolling her eyes as she pushed past him to get inside, "Went later then expected."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He asked, "Leave a note?"

"I didn't think you'd care," she said, in a disinterested voice, as she climbed the stairs

"Well I do." He retorted, following her up the stairs, "Now, I don't know what boundaries you had before. But when you live in my house, you will follow my rules."

"Rules," she scoffed, keeping her face stony, "That's new, not that you'd know."

"And I want to make up for it," he said, "I'm trying to be a parent."

"Yeah, well I've never really had one of those," she said, turning away and continuing up the stairs, "It's a new thing."

There were no sounds of footsteps that indicated Peter was following her up to her room. Not that she knew if she wanted him to. Or how she felt about him not. She hadn't expected him to. Her mother wouldn't have. Her grandmother wouldn't have. Her Aunt wouldn't have.

Her Uncle would have, but he was dead.

But it was no matter. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. She would look after herself, just as she always had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tallie, everything belongs to their rightful owners. The title of this comes from a poem by Sylvia Plath.**

* * *

_"All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair."_

_Mitch Albom_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Warnings and Parental Bonding**

"Tallie." Peter called out from the kitchen, "We're going."

Tallie let out a disgruntled groan, but still got up off of the bed. She hadn't really spoken to her father since their fight, just civil words passed when they would be forced to speak. Despite his attempts at conversation, she continued with her outward stoicism.

Going to some trivial Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day was not on her agenda. But Peter had wanted to go, and he had wanted her to join him. And so she did.

Grabbing her jacket off of the bed, she descended the stairs. Peter was holding the door open for her, a frown was on his face. It seemed to be permanently etched into his forehead whenever he was in her presence.

Neither of them spoke for the whole drive, they just sat in silence, not even the radio was on. She wondered when he would break and finally speak to her, if he would break. She didn't know what he was like. If he was stubborn like her, or maybe he was more for compromising.

She only knew what her mother had told her, and that was vague at best; given that her mother only spoke about him if she was drunk. Rants about him, rants about Tate's father. Never about her step-father, though. He was exempt. He had died before he could wrong her mother.

"Why did we have to come here?' She asked, as they got out of the car

"To play a part in the community," he said, "Meet new people."

"I've met enough people."

"You can never meet enough people."

A woman, who looked to be around Peter's age, maybe a little bit older, approached the pair.

"Ah, Carol." Peter greeted, obviously recognising her

"Peter, it's nice to see you again." She said, turning her gaze to Tallie "And who's this?"

"This is my daughter." said Peter, turning his attention to Tallie, "Tallulah."

"I prefer Tallie." She said, a broad but forced smile on her face as she greeted the woman. If her father wanted her to play nice, then she would do it, just because she was sick of the silence between them

"I'm Carol Lockwood," she said, "It's lovely to meet you."

"What can we do?" Asked Peter, and Tallie groaned inwardly. She hadn't want to come in the first place, let alone actually help. But she kept the smile on her face, not letting her annoyance show.

"Well, Tallie, you can go and help with the flowers," said Carol, pointing away from them to where there were pots of flowers stacked up

Tallie smiled at them before begrudgingly walking away towards where Carol had directed her. She picked up two pots of flowers; they were surprisingly heavy and one of them slipped out of her grasp. Before it could hit the floor, it was caught. Tallie looked up to see that it was Mason who had caught it.

"Thank you." She nodded

It was not strange for her to lose interest in a man after she'd slept with him. A survival instinct against rejection. After all, you can't be hurt by a man's rejection if you didn't care. But that didn't mean you still wouldn't feel like a stray dog once you've been kicked out the morning after.

"No problem." he said, "Would hate to have you embarrassed."

"Yeah."

"Uh, listen," said Mason, "I just wanted to thank you, for what you did the other night."

"Don't mention it." Tallie shrugged, "I would prefer not to witness someone die, and I'm sure you'd prefer not to kill someone."

"Yeah," he said, "It was a brave thing to do."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Peter, walking up to the pair

"He was just offering to help me carry some of these flowers." Tallie explained, "Manual labour isn't really my thing."

"That was nice of him," said Peter, but he remained tense

"We're just going to take these," she said, picking up the flowers, "Come on." She said to Mason

Mason nodded towards Peter, before picking up more flowers and following her.

"Who's that?" Mason asked her

"My father."

"Ah, protective dad?" He asked

"Kinda," she said, putting down the flowers, "He doesn't really trust me, especially since I came home late, that night."

"So, I guess it's kind of my fault." He said, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," she said, putting the pots of flowers down,

"Well," he said, putting the pots down next to hers, "It was nice talking to you. I'll see you later."

Tallie went back to work, bringing more pots of flowers over, this time making sure that she had a strong grip on the pots so as not to drop any and cause herself further embarrassment.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice, and she turned around to see that it was Stefan,

"Helping out the community." She said, straightening up to look at him

"That's generous of you," said another voice, as man walked up and stood next to Stefan, another vampire

"This is my brother, Damon." Stefan introduced

"Nice to meet you," she said, narrowing her eyes at the pair, as she shook Damon's outstretched hand, "Is there something that you want?"

"You seem pretty cozy with Mason Lockwood." Damon accused

"We're just wondering what's going on." Stefan said, holding up his hands in a conciliatory manner

"He was thanking me for what I did the other night." She told them, "You know, when I helped save your friend."

"We know." Damon said

"Then maybe you shouldn't be acting like I'm some kind of enemy." Tallie said, crossing her arms, "I haven't done anything to either of you."

"Yeah, but, you might." Said Damon

"I will if you don't back off." She snapped, raising an eyebrow at the pair as a scowl grew on her face, "And I'm warning you, I have a nasty temper."

"Well, so do I." Said Damon, stepping closer to her, both of them eying the other off, neither willing to back down

"We understand," said Stefan, pulling Damon back, "We were just making sure that we're all on the same page."

"And what page is that?"

"The page where you tell us what Mason Lockwood is up to?" Damon asked

"I'm nowhere near that page," she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I really want to."

"So, Mason hasn't said anything to you?" Stefan asked

"No." Tallie replied, "Not that we've really had all that many conversations."

"Okay."

"So, there's no problem here?" She checkex

"No problem." Stefan agreed

The pair of them then turned and walked away, leaving Tallie standing there incredibly confused. She wondered what Stefan and Damon where doing, and what Mason had to do with them. She just shrugged it off. It was vampire business, none of her concern.

Tallie was extremely thankful when she got home; all the manual labourer had her exhausted, although the finished product made her feel very accomplished. Not to mention the incessant questioning by those two vampires. As soon as she got up to her room, she collapsed onto her bed, only looking up when she heard the door open.

"We need to have a chat." Peter said, walking over and sitting down beside her on the bed

"About what?" Tallie demanded, sitting up, clenching her jaw

"About the other night," he said, "The things that we said."

"I'd rather not." She muttered, but looked up at him, waiting for him to start

Peter took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. He had been planning what he was going to say all day, but planning was a lot easier then doing.

"I know, that I haven't really ever been apart of your life,"

"You think." Tallie muttered, turning her head away

"And I want to apologise for that," Peter replied, "I didn't even know you existed until a few months ago. If I had known, then I would've been apart of your life, but your mother, for whatever reason, decided not to tell me about you."

"I can't, give you back the years I missed, but I want to make up for that" he continued, "And I'm not planning on either of us going anywhere anytime soon."

"You say that now."

"And I'll say that in a month, and a year." He promised, "I'm not going to abandon you."

Tallie looked down at her lap, where her hands were knotted together. She wanted to believe him; she desperately wanted to trust him. But she'd been let down so many times before. How would he be any different?

"But, there will be rules," he said, causing her to groan, "Yeah, for one, if you go out, you need to tell me. You almost gave me a heart attack the other night."

"Is that all?" She asked, a faint smile pulling at her lips

"Don't have any parties here if I'm not here," Peter said, "And no boys in your room," he told her, causing her to laugh, "In fact, no boys at all, no boyfriends."

"Any other conditions?"

"Yeah," he said, "Can you just try to settle in here? I really want us to be a family, we can be happy here."

"Okay."

"Alright, that's enough parenting for one night." Peter sighed, pushing himself up, "I ordered pizza, I'll call for you when it arrives."

In the short time that she had been living with him, Peter had shown her more care and attention then her mother had in years.

She got up from the bed, picking up her bag of clothes and placed it on the bed, unzipping it. The first thing she took out were the few books she'd managed to hang on to, placing them on the shelf. The rest of the contents were clothes, that she folded up and put into the drawers.

"The pizza's here." Peter said, appearing in the doorway

He looked down at her now empty bag, and broke out into a beaming grin.

"Shut up." She said jokingly, walking past him

Peter just laughed at her, as he followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tallie got down two plates, before grabbing two slices of pizza. She quickly scoffed down both the pizzas, before reaching for a third.

"Slow down," said Peter, "You'll get a stomach ache."

"Sorry," she said, slowing down her chews before swallowing, "I'm used to having to fight for food, or not eating."

Peter looked down at his plate, shame and guilt evident on his face, and Tallie wished that she hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that," said Peter, "Living with you aunt must have been…"

"Terrible." Tallie finisjed, "But it's okay, things were good before that, when I was living with my Uncle Nate."

"I didn't know your mom had a brother," said Peter, frowning in confusion

"She doesn't." Tallie replied, "Nate was my step-father's brother."

"What happened to him?

"He died."

"I'm sorry," said Peter

Tallie nodded, unable to say anything, just sit there with her stoic expression. She hadn't wanted to speak about Nate; it had just sort of slipped out. She shivered at the memories, of coming home to find Nate's lifeless body. The doctors had said that he had suffered a brain aneurysm.

Peter looked over to her, and desperately wanted to change the topic of conversation, as he could see how much pain she was in.

"So, what's with you and Mason Lockwood?" He asked, "Do I have to be concerned?"

"No." She assured, it wasn't a complete lie, there wasn't anything between her and Mason, so Peter had nothing to worry about. Tallie just decided to leave her indiscretions with Mason out of the conversation, "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Good." Peter replied, getting up and placing his plate and the dishwasher, "Because the age gap was a little worrisome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Tallie, everything belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

_"Make friends before you need them"_

_Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Tallie was standing in the kitchen, buttering a slice of bread in order to make herself a sandwich, when Peter walked into the room. He was running late for work and so was in quite the rush.

"There's a masquerade ball tonight, at the Lockwood's" he told her, "I would like you to come with me."

"Why?" she asked, picking up her finished sandwich as she turned to look at him

"Because, it's a good place to meet people," he said, "Make friends before you start school tomorrow."

"Should I really be going out the night before my first day of school?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He said, "I've got to go, I left some money out for you to buy something to wea.r"

"This isn't negotiable," she said, "Is it?"

"Nope." He replied, "I'll see you when I get home."

The masquerade ball had proved itself to be quite boring, and Tallie regretted agreeing to come, had it not made Peter so happy. She could feel the magic that was occurring and was trying to find where it was coming from, which lead her towards the gardens. She walked further away from the house, and she heard faint voices. The voices became clearer as she started running towards the direction they were coming from.

"She's linked," said a girl, "She's linked to Katherine, Jeremy get them to stop."

A boy run past Tallie, oo intent on wherever he was going and planned on doing to notice her. She approached the two girls that had been speaking; one was kneeling over in pain as blood poured out from wounds. The other girl sitting next to her, the one that had instructed the boy, was witch.

"What's going on?" Tallie asked, as she approached them

"Nothing." The witch muttered

"Like hell."

"Bonnie," groamed the girl with the wounds, "It hurts."

"I can't break the spell, Elena, I'm sorry," said the girl named Bonnie, "But I can try and take some of the pain away, okay."

The girl, Elena, nodded and Bonnie started chanting. Tallie moved forward, kneeling down beside them.

"Take my hand," she instructed Bonnie, holding her hand out for her to take, "Channel my power."

"What?"

"There's no time for questions," she said, looking over to Elena, "Hurry."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed, taking the hand that Tallie had offered and continued chanting.

"Are you okay?" Asked the boy who had run past Tallie

"Are they?" Elena asked

Tallie didn't know who 'they' were, or what was happening at all really, so she just focused her energy on channelling her power into Bonnie.

"They're stuck in their with her," he ans we're, "You were right, Katherine had a witch link Elena to her."

"That girl I saw," said Bonnie, stopping her chanting as realisation grew on her face, "The one inside," she said, getting up, turning to the boy, "Stay with her keep pressure on her shoulder."

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"I'm going to find her," said Bonnie, "Can you continue the spell?" Bonnie asked Tallie

"Yeah," Tallie replied, "Course."

"Great." Bonnie said, before running off inside to find the witch

"_Asinta Mulaf Hinto,_" Tallie chanted, holding Elena's hand, "_Sho Bala._"

Tallie continued to chant, closing her eyes and focusing all her power onto this one spell. She didn't know how long it took, but finally, Elena's pain stopped and Tallie could feel the linking spell break. Exhausted, she finally stopped chanting, and let go of Elena's hand as she slumped down.

"You should be fine now."

"Thank you"

"No problem," she replied, "I'm Tallie by the way."

"Elena."

"Jeremy." The boy said

"Nice to meet both of you," Tallie nodded, "Shame on the circumstances though."

It took Tallie a few minutes to rest, before regaining enough energy to get back up to her feet.

"I'd best be getting back." She said to the pair, turning to walk back up to the house

Tallie had definitely not been expecting this outcome, she had thought that the evening would be boring and uneventful, boy had she'd been wrong. Werewolves, vampires, witches. Turns out, Mystic Falls was quite the supernatural hub.

The next day, Tallie was walking down the school hallway, eager to get to class, not because she actually wanted to be there, but because she was sick of everyone staring at her. She hated being the new girl, and no matter how many times she did it, she would never get used to it. Sometimes, all she wanted was to be invisible.

"Hey." She heard, turning around to see the witch from the masquerade ball

"Hey," Tallie replied, "How's your friend?"

"Better." She said, "Thanks for your help. I'm Bonnie."

"Tallie." She replied, "It wasn't a problem," she shrughed, "Us witches have got to stick together." She said, in a hushed voice so nobody heard her

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed, "When did you move here?"

"Almost a month ago," she said, "What about you?"

"No, I grew up here," said Bonnie, "Lived here all my life."

"I would love to have lived in one place my entire life." Tallie mused, "Much better then moving around, in my opinion." She said, "So, was there something you wanted to know? Or was this just a friendly chat?"

"Both, I guess," said Bonnie, "I haven't really met that many witches."

"What about your family?" Tallie asked, "Aren't they witches?"

"My grams was," said Bonnie, a sad look passing over her face, "But she died."

"I'm sorry." She said, "My mother was the witch, is the witch. My father's just human, I least I think, I only just met him."

"Oh," Bonnie said, "That's..."

"It is what it is." Tallie shrugged, "Guess I'm just glad I sensed your magic."

"You could?"

"Yeah, call a gift, or whatever," said Tallie, "I can sense the presence of supernatural creatures."

"That's a pretty cool gift."

"It's not always accurate."

"Bonnie." A voice called out, and they both turned to see Stefan walking towards her

"We'll talk later." Tallie, said smiling at Bonnie before walking away

Later on that day, Bonnie found her once again. This time with the purpose of asking for a favour.

"Elena, the girl you helped last night," said Bonnie, "She's gone missing."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to try doing a locator spell," said Bonnie, "Can you help?"

"Of course."

"Great," Bonnie said, "Let's go."

Bonnie walked off, with Tallie following close behind her, leading them both into a classroom.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked, laying a map down on the table

"I'll use your blood to draw the energy for the tracking spell," said Bonnie, "You're blood related, it'll make the connection stronger."

"Alright," said Stefan, walking into the room and closing the door, "Alaric said we gotta clear out of here within ten minutes, I got weapons, he stocked me up."

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy, who nodded

Bonnie reached over, and used a knife to cut open his palm, drawing blood, that was then dropped onto the map. Tallie looked over at Stefan, who looked visibly uncomfortable at the sight of blood, and Tallie wondered what was wrong with him. He was a vampire, shouldn't he be used to blood.

Tallie and Bonnie joined hands, and both started chanting, as the blood started to slowly move down the map. The blood slowed down and stopped, as did their chanting.

"There," said Bonnie, "She's there."

"That's three hundred miles away." Jeremy pointed out

"No, Bonnie," said Stefan, "We need a more exact location then that."

"That's as close as we'll get," said Tallie, "It's closer then you were before."

"We can map it, aerial view," said Jeremy, "It'll show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area."

"Perfect," said Stefan, as he started to walk away, "Call me with what you find."

"No." Jeremy protested, "I'm coming with you."

"No, Jeremy," said Stefan, "You're not."

"I'm not just going to sit here," said Jeremy, "What if she's hurt, or worse."

"She's not," said Stefan, "You two go back to your house, and call me the minute you find something."

Tallie looked over to Bonnie, noticing the blood that had just dropped from her nose onto the map. She moved her hand to check her own nose, but there was no blood.

"You okay?" she asked Bonnie

"Yeah," answered Bonnie, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Tallie disagreed, looking over to where Stefan was talking to Damon, who had just appeared in the doorway, she lowered her voice before she began talking so that they wouldn't hear her, "You're using too much magic, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine," Bonnie assured her, but Tallie was not convinced, "How come you didn't get a nose bleed."

"I've been using magic longer then you," said Tallie, "Believe me, I've had my fair share of nose bleeds from overusing magic."

"Bonnie," said Jeremy, walking up to them, "I'm going to head back to my house to wait for news, do you want to come?"

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed, before turning to Tallie, "Do you want to come?"

"I should probably get to class," Tallie replied, "My dad would kill me if I wagged school on my first day. Call me if you need me help, though."

"Okay," said Bonnie, "Thanks."

"No problem." Tallie said, smiling at them before walking out of the classroom

It seemed that Tallie was quite popular that day, seeing that as she exited one of her classes, she felt a hand reach out to grab her arm. Turning around, she came face to face with the vampire she had saved from becoming a meal for a werewolf. She certainly had been in the helpful mood since arriving in town. It had to be the small town vibes gettin to her.

"Hi."

"Uh, hi." Tallie replied, wondering what this was about

"I just wanted to thank you, I haven't really gotten a chance to," she said, "I'm Caroline, by the way."

"Tallie," she replied, "There's no need to thank me, it was nothing, really."

"Well, if it wasn't for you," she said, before looking around the room and lowering her voice, "I'd be werewolf dinner, so.""

"Yeah, I can't imagine being eaten by a werewolf would be pleasant." Tallie said, tilting her head, "But then again, they always say don't knock it till you try it."

"Is this your first day?"

"Yeah, and I'm a bit lost," said Tallie, "But I've managed to find all of my classes so far, surprisingly."

"Where are you from?"

"I moved from Richmond" said Tallie, "But before that, I lived in Washington, Baltimore and New Orleans, but I was born in Charlottesville."

"You've really been all over the place,"

"Yeah." She agreed, not wanting to elaborate on how her mother would constantly move from place to place, seemingly every time that Tallie would get settled, paranoid about 'someone' finding them, "That's an understatement."

"So, why did you move here?"

The questions were not at all intrusive, at least not to a normal person. To her, they were infringing on her privacy. But she had mastered the art of telling people as little about her as possible, whilst it still seeking like she had divulged her life story.

"To live with my dad," she explained, "He got a job at the hospital here."

"I've only ever lived here."

"And you don't find it boring, even in the slightest?" Tallie asked, "People always say that nothing ever happens in small towns."

"Oh, it's definitely not boring."

Tallie had to agree, what with all the supernatural creatures that seemed to inhabit the small town, drama seemed to always ensue.

"I suppose it isn't really quiet," said Tallie, "How long has it been? Since you turned?" Tallie asked her, "If that's not too personal," she quickly added, holding her hands up in surrender, "It's just, I can tell you're a pretty young vampire."

"It hasn't been very long at all," said Caroline, "How did you know?"

"It's a gift I have, I suppose."

"Pretty cool gift." Said Caroline, turning her head and spotting Tyler, "I better go," she said, as soon as Tyler saw her

As Caroline ran off in the opposite direction of Tyler, Tallie moved her eyes to look at him, and that's when she noticed the change. He was different, no longer human. He was a werewolf. Tallie immediately turned, and ran after Caroline.

"Hey," she called out, catching up at to her, grabbing her arm so that she'd stop, "You're avoiding Tyler, why?"

"I'm not avoiding him." Caroline defended, but she did a terrible job of lying, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was staying away

"You are," said Tallie, lowering her voice so that no one heard what she was about to say, "It's because he's a werewolf, isn't it?"

"How do you know?"

"Gift, remember." She pointed out, "When did he turn? Because he wasn't a werewolf before"

"Last night," said Caroline, "At the masquerade ball."

"Who did he kill?" Tallie asked, "I mean, that's how you trigger the curse, so."

"It was an accident," said Caroline, "She was compelled to try and hurt him so that he'd trigger the curse, he didn't mean to kill her."

"Who compelled her?"

"Katherine," said Caroline, "She's a vampire, she needs a werewolf, so she organized for Tyler to trigger the curse."

"What does she need a werewolf for?"

"To break some curse." Carolone replied, "I've really got to go"

"Okay," Tallie relented, "Be careful around him, werewolves are dangerous, especially to vampires"

"I know," she said, "I will."

Caroline smiled at her, before walking off, leaving Tallie wondering what was going on in this small town that was now her home. It definitely wasn't as boring as she originally predicted it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Tallie, everything belongs to it's rightful owners.****

* * *

_"The Universe doesn't like secrets. It conspires to reveal the truth, to lead you to it." Lisa Unger, Beautiful Lies_

* * *

**Chapter Five - Confusion and Peeked Interest**

Tallie was sitting on Caroline's bed, eating some of the chocolate that she had found in the cupboard. She felt slightly awkward around the group of girls, she felt as if she was intruding. Though, feeling like an outsider was not a new feeling for Tallie. But she was glad that Bonnie had invited her along for their sleepover.

"Um, Tallie" said Elena, "Thank you for helping me the other night"

"It really wasn't a problem" said Tallie, she was kind of over getting thanked, but she supposed, if she wanted to stop being thanked she should probably stop helping, "I'm just glad I could help, with whatever the hell was going on. What was going on?"

"Katherine, linked me to her so that Stefan and Damon wouldn't kill her" said Elena

"Well, I suppose that's one way to avoid being staked," said Tallie, "Where is she now?"

"Trapped in a tomb" said Elena, "Hopefully never getting out"

"That's the 'Katherine' you were talking about" Tallie said to Caroline, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah" Caroline answered, "She's one psychotic bitch"

"I can tell," replied Tallie, "What did she want?"

"Me dead" said Elena, "Stefan back"

"Crazy ex-girlfriend?" asked Tallie

"That's putting it mildly," replied Elena

"Why did they trap her in a tomb?" asked Tallie, "If you two aren't linked anymore, why not just kill her?"

"Any vampire that enters the tomb can't leave," said Bonnie

"And, every time we're about to finally be rid of her" said Elena, "She reveals some bit of information that means we need her alive"

"At least she's a smart crazy bitch," said Tallie, causing them to laugh, "What little tidbit is keeping her alive now?"

"She has the moonstone" said Bonnie, "And apparently knows a lot about the curse, and those trying to break it"

"Moonstone?" said Tallie, "The Sun and Moon Curse?"

"That's the one," said Elena

"Who's trying to break it?" Tallie asked

"Original vampires" said Elena

"Who's the doppelganger?" asked Tallie, "You need a werewolf, a vampire and a doppelganger, to break the curse"

"I am" said Elena, "I'm Katherine's doppelganger, or she's mine, I'm not sure how this all works"

"This town gets more and more interesting," said Tallie, "Supernaturally speaking. I mean, vampires, witches, werewolves and now doppelgangers. What's next? A yeti?" she said, causing them to laugh

"It's possible," said Caroline

"Why do the original vampires want to break the curse?" Tallie asked

"That's what we want to know," said Elena

"Anything else you need to tell me?" asked Tallie, "Or is that all the current supernatural drama?"

"That's about it," said Bonnie

"Well, at least that's it" said Tallie, "It could always be worse, somehow"

"I guess" said Elena, "So, where did you move from?"

"Richmond" she said, "My dad works at the hospital here"

"What about your mum?" asked Caroline

"Um, I haven't seen her in a few years" said Tallie, "She's not really the motherly type"

"I'm sorry" said Caroline, "I didn't know"

"It's okay" said Tallie, "I got over it a long time ago"

"How are you finding Mystic Falls?" asked Elena

"A lot more interesting then I thought it would be" she answered, "I was not expecting so much drama, I thought I would be bored"

"It's definitely not boring here" said Caroline,

"Yeah" she said, "Thanks for inviting me, it's nice to be included"

"Of course" said Bonnie

"Yeah, besides, who doesn't like a sleep over" said Elena, "Especially when you don't want to go home"

"Why don't you want to go home?" Asked Bonnie

"John's back in town, and right now I want to be as far away from him as possible" said Elena

"Who's John?" Asked Tallie, very confused and feeling like she missed something very important

"My biological father" said Elena, "We, don't exactly get along"

"Trust me, I understand" said Tallie

"What do you mean?" Asked Caroline

"My dad, he's my biological father" she said, "The first time I met him was when I moved here"

"I guess you really do understand" said Elena

"Yeah, I have a better relationship with him though" she said, "I mean, I'm not currently avoiding him at all costs, but there's always tomorrow for that" she joked, "At least he's better then my mother"

"Why?" Asked Caroline, "What's she like?"

"Well, the last time I saw her was two years ago when she decided she couldn't handle being a mother and decided to hand me off to my step-fathers brother" she said

"Oh my God" said Bonnie, "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I'm over it" she said, shrugging, "I just wish she'd done it sooner, I loved living with my Uncle Nate"

"But, let's change topic" she said, not wanting to talk about her past anymore, "What about your love lives?"

"I'd rather not" said Caroline, "Things with Matt and I, aren't going very well"

"What's wrong?" asked Elena

"It's, just really difficult" said Caroline, "Because he doesn't know about vampires and witches, and everything else"

"Maybe you should tell him" suggested Tallie

"But, what if he doesn't react well" said Caroline

"I don't know what to tell you" said Tallie, "You're stuck between a rock and a hard place"

"That's helpful" Caroline replied

The group continued to their conversation well into the night, until, they were finally all exhausted enough to fall asleep.

_Tallie was standing in the middle of the Grill, it was completely empty, not a single soul there but her. She tried to take a step, but found that her feet would not move even an inch. They felt like they were glued to the ground._

_The bar suddenly erupted into flames, the fire licking at the wood, but the wood did not burn. In fact, it looked hardly effected by the flames. The flames grew, making a trail along the floor, towards Tallie._

_She tried to run away from the fire, but her legs and feet were refusing to work. The fire moved closer, circling around her, preventing her escape, even if she could move. She could feel the heat of the flames, as they grew in intensity, building up into a wall around her. _

_Tallie let out a scream, before feeling herself being pulled away from the flames by an invisible force, as she heard her name being called._

She opened her eyes, quickly sitting up, before looking around her. It was a dream, nothing more. But it had felt so real to her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bonnie

"Yeah, I'm fine" she nodded, "Just a dream"

"Okay" said Bonnie, "Goodnight then"

Tallie smiled at Bonnie, before laying back down. She was still shaken from the dream, but she was trying to figure out what it meant. If it meant anything.

* * *

Tallie was wandering around the halls, she hadn't wanted to come to the Historical Society Tea Party in the first place, but her father had insisted she accompany him. And then he all but abandoned her as soon as they arrived, left her to entertain herself in favour for talking to his friends.

Tallie turned the corner, and came face to face with a man. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes. A vampire, and a very old one at that.

"I don't believe we've met," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm Elijah"

"Tallie" she said, taking his hand

As soon as their skin touched, a vision of sorts came over her. She couldn't see anything, but feelings filled her insides. Foreign feelings, his feelings. Anger, joy, grief, bloodlust. And a name. Niklaus.

Tallie opened her eyes, and looked up at Elijah, who was staring at her with raised eyebrows. She tried to pull her hand away but he stopped her, tightening his grip on her hand. Her heart began to race, she could always scream, there had to be someone close enough to hear her. She looked over to a vase on the ledge behind him, concentrating on it, she caused it to explode. Enough to hopefully warn Elijah to back off, but not enough to cause any damage to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said, "You're a witch"

"And you're a vampire" she said, "Now that we've covered the basics, what do you want?"

"Nothing" he said, "I find, that it's always good to know one's potential allies, or enemies"

"Who said I'd be either?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing

"You are friends with Elena Gilbert" he said, "Are you not?"

Tallie nodded to him, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't trust Elijah as far as she could throw him.

"Then" he said, "You must be my ally, as we are both interested in her safety"

"And, what happens" she said, unfolding her arms as she took a few steps towards him, "When you are no longer interested in her safety?"

"I made a deal with her" he told Tallie, "I will go through with the deal. I am a man of my word"

His promises of honour meant little to Tallie, she'd seen too many people go back on their word. She knew how little a promise could mean to someone. But somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. But the unreliability of her gift meant that it did not calm the uneasiness she felt.

"You better" she said, "I'd prefer to keep my enemies to a minimum" she told him, "And by that, I mean keep at the current number of none"

"As would I," he said

"You're too old to not have enemies," she said, "Your closets probably bursting with skeletons"

"So, you do know who I am" he said

"Vaguely" she said, "You're Elijah, an original, super old"

"A thousand years old" he said

"Well" she said, "They definitely aren't lying about the whole immortality thing"

"No, they are not" he said

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "You hardly seem the type"

Tallie raised an eyebrow at Elijah, not fully believing that he had actually just said that to her. She supposed, that he had gotten too used to speaking to people in any way he pleased. It's not like he would have anyone to be afraid of. Everyone was afraid of him.

"My father brought me" she said, "He's into these kinds of things, decided to drag me along"

"Your father likes the history of Mystic Falls?" he asked

"He likes to spend time with people" she said, "He comes to these things to meet new people, make friends. An enjoyment I did not inherit"

"You don't like to spend time with people?" He asked

"I'm not overly fond of meeting new people" she said, "It's...too much effort"

"How long have you been living in Mystic Falls?" he asked

"Not long" she said, "What about you? Is this your first time visiting this quaint town?"

"I have been here before" he said, "A very long time ago"

"You're not going to elaborate on that," she said, "Are you?"

"I'm afraid not" he said, "That's a skeleton that's not coming out of my closet"

"They always do" she said, "No skeletons stay in the closet, some even dance out"

"An interesting philosophy" he said, "Especially for someone as young as yourself"

"Just because I'm young, doesn't mean that I don't have skeletons in my closet and secrets I wish to remain unknown" she said, "Now, what is the purpose of this conversation?" she asked, "Because I don't think you just wanted to have a leisurely chat with me"

"It pays to know people," he said,

"Fair enough" she said, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth, but she also knew that he was not going to tell her the truth, "It was nice meeting you," she said, taking a few steps away from him

"You too" he said, "Miss Nightingale"

Elijah nodded his head, before beginning to move away, leaving Tallie extremely confused.

"How do you know my last name?" she asked, but he did not answer, he just continued walking

"Elijah" she called out, causing him to stop and turn to look at her, "Who's Niklaus?"

Something flickered in Elijah's eyes, it was only for a second, and then his gaze was back to its stoicism. But she could've sworn she saw something. Sadness, regret, possibly even love. Whoever Niklaus was, he had affected Elijah immensely.

"No one you need know," he said, before turning his back to her once more and walking away

Tallie was left standing in the hallway, confused about the entire conversation. But her interest had been peeked; she wanted to know more about Elijah, and the illusive Niklaus.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Merry Christmas to everyone, hope you have a wonderful day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

_"If you expect nothing from anybody, you're never disappointed." Sylvia Plath_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Standing by her locker, Tallie pulled out the books she'd need for class. It had been over a week since her run-in with Elijah, and so far, nothing had happened. At least, nothing she'd heard about.

Still, her suspicion levels were already on maximum alert. Something bad was about to happen, or was already happening. She could feel it.

"Hey, you talked to Bonnie recently?" Elena asked, stopping by the locker

"No, why?" Tallie asked, "More," - turning her head to check for unwanted ears - "Supernatural drama."

"Elijah, the Original who wanted to break the curse."

"Yeah."

"He's dead."

"Sorta." Elena related, "As long as the dagger stays in Elijah's heart, he's dead."

"And, where is he?"

"Stefan's basement."

"So, your boyfriend has a kinda, sorta, practically, dead Original vampire in his basement." Tallie commented, "I feel like that's a major red flag. Or," - cocking her head to the side - "It would be for normal people."

"That's not the worst of it." Elena informed her, "This guy, Klaus, who Elijah was working for, he's coming to town."

"So, Klaus wants to break the Sun and Moon Curse," She surmised, "That's, just awesome. Have we got a plan?"

"Right now. No."

"Tell me when you do." Tallie told her, "I would, love to help."

"Really?" Elena asked, with a mixture of relief, and surprise

"Well, love might be a strong word," Tallie replied, shrugging it off, "But, yeah, I think I could make some time in my busy schedule."

"Good to hear." Elena chuckled, Tallie taking a step away, "Hey, do you want to come to out girl's night?"

"Oh, um..."

"It'll just be me, Bonnie and Caroline," Elena explained, "I'm sure they'd love for you to come."

"I'd love to, but...I promised Peter I'd spend time with him." Tallie responded, "Father-daughter bonding, and all that stuff."

"Maybe next time." Elena said, starting to back down the hall, "Have fun."

"You too."

Turns out her instincts were right. Something wicked this way comes. And from the sound of it, Klaus, was very wicked indeed.

* * *

As promised, Tallie and Peter arrived, at an unexpectedly packed Grill. Unbeknownst to them, there was a live band, and quite the crowd. Guess that put a damper on their evening.

"I'm sorry about this," Peter said, "I didn't know about the band."

"No, no, it's fine." She assured him, "I'm sure there's a free table here somewhere."

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Peter asked, pointing up to the stage, where Caroline was currently singing her heart out

"Yeah."

"She's got a pretty good voice."

"She does."

"Do you, want, to go and hang out with your friends?" Peter asked, "Or, whatever you kids call it these days."

"No, it's okay, we can just come home and order pizza."

"No, go, be with your friends." He encouraged, "You're only young once."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thanks." She said, shooting Peter a smile, before weaving her way through the crowd, towards the group.

"Hey, I thought you were spending time with your dad?" Elena asked, spotting her

"Yeah, but, we had a change of plans." Tallie explained, "Is this dedicated to-" but she didn't get to finish her question, as Matt climbed up onto the stage, pulling Caroline into a kiss

The crowd broke out into cheers, as Matt dipped Caroline, as according to every romantic cliche there was. But, it was, romantic nonetheless.

Spurned on by the tender romantic moment between the _adorable_ couple, Tallie made an attempt at romance for herself. It was, of course, a poor attempt, in the form of a flirtation with some boy she recognised from school.

Her first choice would have been someone older, who could actually provide her with the alcohol she wanted. For no real reason, other then the fact she enjoyed to drink. Even if she was in a public place, her underage drinking in full view of everyone.

But her flirtation, and the boy in turn, was soon forgotten, when the lights blacked out.

Looking around, she spotted a distressed Bonnie standing with a man, who looked angry as all hell. Not even bothering to make an excuse, she began to push her way through the crowd. Which was made all the more difficult but the shattering of glass on the bar, and then it's eruption into flames.

Panic spread as people rushed for the exits, Matt making futile attempts to put out the flames. Growing more desperate, she took to almost shoving people out of her path. In the gentlest way as possible.

"Bonnie!" Tallie called out, as she watched her friend collapse

Finally getting past the people, Tallie helped Matt guide Bonnie back up to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you out."

The two of them managed to get the weakened Bonnie to the door, and out into the cool night air. Whatever the man had done to Bonnie, she'd taken a hit, and needed to get home.

"Bonnie." Called Jeremy, running up to the now two of them, Matt having gone back inside, for a reason unknown to Tallie, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bonnie answered, giving away her own exhaustion

"You need to get home." Tallie instructed

"I'll take her back to mine." Jeremy offered, and Tallie nodded

"Alright, do you need me?" She asked, "Because, I've gotta he home, Peter will freak out if he hear's about the fire, and I don't at least call him."

"No, we'll be fine." Bonnie assured her, looking up at Jeremy, "Won't we."

"Yeah."

"Okay, stay safe."

Having conned a ride from the boy she had previously flirted with, who's name she'd learned was Ben, Tallie soon arrived home. It seemed strange to her, but she was quite proud of herself for following Peter's rules, and was eagerly awaiting his worry over her safety.

"Peter." She called out, closing the door behind her, "I'm home."

"Up here."

Frowning in suspicion, Tallie nonetheless climbed the stairs towards her room. Something was definitely wrong. But she chose to reason that it was just his concern. _He's just worried about me_, she told herself, _he promised he wouldn't leave me_.

"Hey, I guess you heard about the - " she started, but stopped, midway through the door, at the sight of him sitting on her bed, her grimoires piled beside him

"We need to talk."

"I...I can explain." She pleaded, almost falling towards him as she moved closer, "They, they're."

"I know what they are." Peter told her, "I know you're a witch."

"I, please, do I...do I have to leave now?"

"What? No, no, course not." He replied, genuinely shocked that it was her immediate assumption, "Just, sit down."

"Okay." Tallie agreed, slowly taking a seat on her bed, the grimoires forming a barrier between them, "What, do you want to talk about?"

"Look, I know, about witches, and vampires, and all of that." Peter explained, "You're mother told me. What I want to know, is are you involved in it?"

Despite the honest answer being yes, she desperately wanted to say no, to quell his concerns. Whatever he needed to hear, she'd say it. As long as she got to stay.

"I get, that you have to do, whatever it is you have to." He admitted, "But, I need to know, that you're doing everything you can to keep yourself safe. Because," - reaching over to lay his hand on hers, which were tightly clutching each other - "I just got you, and I can't lose you."

"You won't." She promised, "I swear, I'll do everything."

"That's all I needed to hear."

"So, I can stay?"

"Of course." He replied, "You can stay here as long as you want. Maybe not forever, because you'll have to move out eventually, but - ", cutting him off, she flung her arms around him

"Thank you." Tallie whispered, "Dad."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the hiatus, but I have returned, and I even have the next few chapters written, and the others planned out. So hopefully there will be more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

_"One person's 'barbarian' is another person's 'just doing what everybody else is doing."_

_Susan Sontag_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Twirling around, Tallie surveyed her outfit in the mirror. Despite her previous decision to not bother, she'd actually put a lot of effort into her outfit. She hadn't been to too many school dances before.

"What's this dance again?" Peter asked, stepping into the room, folding his arms to lean against the doorframe

"Decades Dance." She replied, "The 60's."

"Explains the hippy look."

"Should be familiar to you." Tallie teased, "You are ancient after all."

"Haha, I'm not that old." He retorted, pushing himself off the wall, "You have fun, with your friends, doing normal teenage things."

"If you mean to ask if anything supernatural is going down tonight," she said, "It's not."

"Just checking." Peter shrugged, "I just want you to be save."

"And I will be." Tallie assured him, "It's a school dance. How much trouble could I get into?"

"Point taken." He chuckled, "You look, lovely."

"Thanks." Tallie said, and after a moment of deliberation, continued, "Dad."

Beaming up at her, Peter was clearly overjoyed by the recent development. In truth, Tallie too, was quite chuffed. Of course, she would not make that obvious.

"I've got a surprise for you." Peter told her, "Since you'll be staying here indefinitely, you'll be needing a way to get around."

"You don't mean?"

"I do mean." He confirmed, pulling out a set of car keys, chucking them towards her, "I bought it off a colleague of mine. It's old, but it runs."

"It's great."

"You haven't even seen it."

"Yeah, but, I only need it to work." She said, "Thank you, really, it means a lot."

"It's nothing." Peter shrugged, backing out of the room, "You can drive, right?"

"Yes."

"Just checking."

"Well, I guess I should go to the dance." Tallie said, holding up the keys, jingling them, "In my new car."

"Drive safely."

And she did, arriving to the high school in one piece. But she found that she couldn't bring herself to leave the car. The parking lot was empty, everyone having already arrived. She was sure that there would be others, escaping the school event to drink whatever alcohol they could get their hands on.

Wasn't that what happened at high school events?

Was it?

Tallie didn't really know, this was her first school dance. There had been others, at her other schools. But she'd never gone. She wasn't a people person, to put it mildly. There was no reason to go to a dance, where she wouldn't talk to anyone. But she had people to talk to now. She had friends.

Finally, after much twoing and throwing, she'd actually managed to get out of the car, and walk into the school. An air of confidence that did not accurately represent her current emotional state.

She even spent the walk down the hall psyching herself up. Telling herself that she could do it.

"You've got this." Tallie whispered, "You'll be fine."

"What are you doing out here?" A voice called out, and Tallie almost jumped out of her skin, turning around to see Alaric, "Shouldn't you be in the gym?"

"Yeah, I, I just arrived." Tallie said, her cheeks reddening at the thought that her history teacher had overhead her pep talk, "You know, fashionably late and all."

"Ah, of course..."

"Tallie." She finished, "I, was...not in your class today. Sorry about that."

She'd skipped his class, in favour of finding her outfit, having decided midway through the day to go against her previous decision non-chalant indifference.

However, his lack of knowledge about her was abnormal. Something was wrong. But she wouldn't let him know.

"Tallie, short for?"

"Tallulah," she answered, "Tallulah Nightingale, my mother thought she was a poet."

"Well, it is, defintely poetic" Alaric told her, "Nice outfit. Hippy?"

"Yeah, all that's missing is a bag of weed." Tallie joked, before realizing the occupation of the person with whom she was speaking, "Oh, that was a joke, it was pretty bad. I definitely have no intention on doing drugs, Mr Saltzman, so you do not have to report this. Because my father would not be pleased if he thought I was getting high."

"Especially since I told him, that nothing could possibly go wrong at a school dance."

"Well, what could?"

_A lot_, she thought to herself.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to the dance." Tallie excused

"Of course," he replied, waving his hand, in a way resembling a dismissal of sorts that was quite unlike Alaric, "Have a nice night."

"Alaric, wait." Tallie called out, grabbing onto his arm

Much in a similar way to what happened with Elijah, her mind was flooded, overloaded with emotions, and things she couldn't explained. But the same name was just as clear. Klaus.

"Yes, Miss Nightingale."

"Uh, it was just some homework." She shrugged, "I'll ask you on Monday. I should go enjoy my night."

"You do that."

But Tallie had no plans on enjoying her night. The presence of Klaus at their high school dance had dashed all her hopes of a supernaturally uneventful evening, simply eventful in terms of teenage drama.

Thankfully, she didn't have to go far to find a member of their group of supernatural problem solvers. In fact, he too was on the hallways, but far enough that Klaus couldn't hear them.

"Damon, it's Alaric." Tallie told him, "Klaus, is in him. Well, possessing him."

"We know."

"So, what's the plan?" She demanded, "How are we gonna beat him?"

"_You're_ not going to do anything." Damon corrected, "Bonnie is going to handle this. She has the hundred dead witches power. She can take him."

"That could kill her." Tallie objected, "That will kill her."

"Relax, it's under control."

"So there is a plan."

"Yes, but I'm not telling you what it is." He retorted, "You'll just screw it up."

"Fine." She replied, crossing her arms, "How can I help?"

"Go to the abandoned cottage." He relented, "You know, the witch burial ground."

"Where they burned a hundred witches." She said, suddenly understanding where Bonnie's power was coming from, "Anything else?"

"Just, stay there." Damon instructed, "And don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," she assured him, "I can keep a secret."

Leaving a disgruntled Damon in the hallway was not Tallie's first instinct, but considering the almost murderous glint in his eyes, she thought it best to leave him be. She highly doubted that Damon valued her life enough not to kill her over an annoyance.

The abandoned cottage was derelict, and immensely unsettling. If not because it was completely dark, with every shadow seeming to her like a menacing figure. Then because she could practically feel the presence of all those dead witches.

It was enough to make her skin crawl. And made it impossible for her to go inside. All that power might be intoxicating to some, but in her opinion, the house was in major need of some ghost busting.

Soon enough, which wasn't soon enough for her liking, Damon's car pulled up out the front. Clutching her arms around herself, she neared the car, as Damon retrieved Bonnie's body from the trunk of his car.

"You realise you look like a serial killer dumping a body." Tallie told him, "Did you lure me all the way out here to kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already."

"Good point." She agreed, following behind Damon towards the house, "As cliche as that statement was."

"Are you going to help me?" He demanded, "Or keep being an annoyance?"

"We both know," she said, stepping over the threshold, "That there's nothing I can do, and you only told me to come here so I would interfere with your plan. And I only came here to feel like I was helping."

Disgruntled, Damon said nothing in response, but looked like he was awful close to killing her. Not that she was overly concerned, given that she was sure that the hundred dead witch spirits would most likely protect her. Hopefully. Despite the fact she still felt uneased about their presence.

"Jeremy will be here soon." Damon told her, gently laying Bonnie down in the centre of the basement, "We should go."

Nodding, Tallie trailed behind him, back up the stairs, and out into the night air. Neither spoke, although Tallie had something to say, Damon didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation. Not that she really cared.

"Elena will hate you." Tallie said, "For lying to her about this."

"I wasn't lying," he defended, "I was, hiding the truth."

"That's still lying."

"Well, Bonnie lived, Klaus thinks she's dead," he surmised, "Plan worked. What more does she want?"

"Honesty." Tallie answered, "But, thank you, for helping Bonnie. It was a good plan."

Damon looked almost unnerved by her gratitude, far too used to being the bad guy, that it had to be strange to him to be thanked. Albeit, she was thanking him for being the bad guy and doing the dirty work. But someone had to.

Saying nothing more, she climbed back into her car, beginning her journey home. And when she finally got there, she wanted nothing more then to go to bed, and forget about the failed dance.

"How was it?" Peter called out from his spot in front of the television in the living room

"Good." She called back,

"I'll take that as nothing bad happened."

"Yeah." She said, in her most convicting voice, "I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Lying to her father was easy, a fact that was not at all comforting to her. But he needed to her it. And she needed to say it. So that they could both pretend that her life was normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners**

* * *

_"The past is never where you think you left it."_

_Katherine Anne Porter_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Days had passed, and Tallie had made a point of avoiding all supernatural drama. Aside from some visits to the abandoned cottage so that Bonnie didn't feel quite so cut off from society, she had been spending most of the time by herself, or with her father.

Today, Peter had decided to take her out to the Grill for some late lunch. A pleasant occasion she enjoyed very much. But her enjoyment soon ended, when her pathway from the bathroom was blocked, by a person she did not recognize, but felt that she somehow knew.

"Ah, Miss Nightingale." The man drawled out, in his British accent that seemed very out of place in Mystic Falls, "How nice to meet you in my proper body. I'm afraid your history teacher just wasn't quite the same."

"Is Alaric okay?"

"Oh, he's perfectly fine, love." Klaus assured her, "You needn't worry. You do, however, have to do something for me."

"I'm not doing anything for you." She declared, the picture of perfect composure on the outside, though it was a different story on the inside, "Not after everything you've done. You killed Bonnie."

"To be fair, she tried to kill me first."

"Oh, so that makes everything okay." She said, incensed, "I should just completely excuse you murdering my friend."

"As long as you don't do anything to stop this ritual." He said, not at all perturbed by her annoyance, or lack of apparent fear, "I would hate to kill you."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say I have history with your family." He replied, "And, I'm sure your mother would be displeased to hear of your unfortunate death."

"You know my mother?"

"Yes. She and I, previously did business."

"Why do I get the sense that you're about to manipulate my compliance?"

"Because, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"It won't work." Tallie promised him, "I'm not as easily manipulated as some people."

"And that," - taking a step closer, a move meant to intimidate, but Tallie stood her ground - "Miss Nightingale, is what I like most about you." Klaus whispered, "And that's why I won't kill you."

Before she could reply, not that she knew what to say back to that particular statement, Klaus had sped off. Leaving her pressed against the wall, finally allowing her chest to heave with the fear she felt. Something about him had put her on edge. Probably because he was planning to sacrifice her friend. But at the same time, there was something different, strange and indescribable. There was a pull there, like a part of her knew she needed him for something.

But what? And when? And how?

Tallie didn't want anything to do with him. Didn't want to need him for anything, ever.

No doubt her friends had a plan to take him down, and save Elena. Now she needed to know, so she could help. Her pleasant outing now ruined by the very supernatural drama she was avoiding.

* * *

After managing to shirk her father, now easy feat when he was already suspicious of her, she had made it to the Salvatore house in record time, probably breaking a few speed limits on the way. If she was going to get answers, she knew where to get them from. Going to the abandoned cottage to speak to Bonnie was option number two, but this was closer. Though, she didn't know if Elena would want her involved. What, with her raging hero complex an all.

But it wasn't Elena that answered the door, nor either of the Salvatore brothers. But rather, a certain Original vampire she thought had been removed from the picture.

"Where's Elena?" Tallie demanded, not waiting to be invited inside, and not sparing him a second to stop her entrance

"Her and Stefan have gone out," Elijah revealed, "To spend her last day together."

"Last day?" Tallie asked, "You mean, she's going through with the ritual. But, she'll die."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I, did have an elixir, that could have saved her," he explained, "But Damon solved the issue."

"Solved?" She asked, folding her arms, raising an eyebrow

"He forced her to drink some of his blood." Elijah said, "She will now become a vampire."

"Of course he did." Tallie muttered, "So, what's the plan? How are we taking down Klaus? Who, by the way, I just saw."

"What did he say to you?" Elijah asked, his overt concern seeming odd to her, compared to his usual stoic demeanor, and she surmised that it was just fear of the failure of the plan. Whatever it was.

"Warned me not to interfere." She recounted, "Which I obviously will not do, as soon as you tell me the plan."

"The Sun and Moon curse, was made up by Klaus and I, to make it easier for us to break." He said, "The actual curse is on Klaus, to suppress his werewolf side."

"Werewolf side?"

"Our mother had an affair with a werewolf, from that union Klaus was created." Elijah explained, "After we were turned into vampires, and he made his first kill, he triggered the curse."

The tale may have been able to evoke some form of pity from her, had she not known Klaus to be a murderous lunatic far too obsessed with the curse that was inflicted upon him. As awful as the circumstances of his curse were, they in now way justified his brutish actions.

"So, another curse was placed on him." Tallie finished, "So that he wouldn't, become a, vampire-werewolf, hybrid mix, thing."

"Exactly."

"And," she said, sitting down on the arm of the chair beside her, "He's your brother."

"Yes."

"But you want to kill him?" Tallie clarified, "I'm no expert in sibling relationships, given that I haven't seen my sister in years, but generally siblings don't murder each other."

"Klaus and I had other siblings," he explained, "Before he took them away."

"So, Klaus is the brother from hell," she said, "Why, am I not surprised?"

"Yes, my brother does have quite the talent when it comes to vile ways."

Even so, Tallie found it difficult to believe that Elijah would be so eager to kill his brother, take the life of his own flesh and blood. Perhaps, it was only because she had yearned for a family for so long. And though she understood the desire for revenge, she could never fully get on board with it. Revenge never left you feeling fulfilled.

Not that she would share any of this with Elijah. They needed his vengeful rage to end Klaus.

"Fantastic." Tallie said, clasping her hands together, "What's the plan?"

Elijah was surprised by her eagerness, not anticipating her help, but being glad for it nonetheless. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he relented.

"The ritual will go on, Klaus will kill the werewolf, the vampire, and the doppelgänger," Elijah explained, "Once the curse is broken, he will be at his weakest. Bonnie will channel the dead witches power - "

"That'll kill her."

"I will kill Klaus before that can happen." Elijah assured her, "Nothing will happen to Bonnie."

It was a risky plan, far too contingent upon the nobility of a man they barely even knew. They were too many variables. Too many things that could go wrong. Too many lives at risk. But there was no other way. This was their only option.

"And how do we know we can trust you?"

"Trust my anger." He replied, "Trust in my need for revenge."

"Trust isn't really my thing."

"I know."

The way he said that, made it seem like he was familiar with her. Just like he had the last time they had spoken. What was it with her and Original vampires?

"Klaus said he knew my mother," Tallie told him, "When we met, you knew who I was. How?"

"Your mother was a powerful witch," he revealed, "And Klaus once sought her help in finding a way to break the curse. Among other things."

"Firstly, please tell me she said no," Tallie requested, "Secondly, please tell me those 'other things' doesn't involve a relationship between the two of them."

"No, no," Elijah chuckled, "Your mother was quite in love with your step-father."

"Sam?" She asked, frowning, "But, if my mom was married when she knew Klaus, then I was alive at the time."

"Yes, I do believe you would have been an infant at the time," Elijah noted, "I only had the pleasure of meeting your mother, and only briefly, she was not in Klaus' services for long."

Things were just getting worse, and Tallie had the feeling that Elijah was not telling her the whole truth. Whether it be because he simply didn't know it, or didn't want to tell her, she needed answers.

"How long has it been since you saw her?"

Her eyes flickered down to her feet, pausing, before relenting, "Almost three years ago."

"You must miss her?"

It was a hard question to answer honestly, considering she'd been ignoring any semblance of feeling in regards to her mother for years. She couldn't answer a question, when she didn't know her answer.

"I don't know."

Elijah cocked his head, understanding passing over his face. Obviously parental issues were something they had in common.

"Would you like to see her?"

"What?" Tallie asked, dumbfounded, "How?"

"After we have killed my brother, I will give you information that will lead you to your mother."

"Is this your leverage?" She spat, deplored by his attempt at manipulation

"No, you're helping anyway."

"So, you're just being helpful for the sake of it?"

"Yes."

It was far too difficult for her to believe, that Elijah was helping her for no reason whatsoever. He couldn't be. Not to mention the fact that he was not telling her the complete truth. So she wouldn't trust him. And whatever hidden agenda he had, whatever angle he was playing. She would find out.

But, she didn't know if she even wanted to be reunited with her mother. After three years, Tallie still hadn't quite gotten over her mother leaving her. And yet, she couldn't quell her incessant curiousity. The need to know, if at least, her mother was alive.

"Okay." Tallie answered, "I, agree, to be a part of your, bargain."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_"These days man knows the price of everything but the value of nothing."_

_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Night had fallen, and the plan was currently in motion. No matter how much she wished for it to be full proof, they were all out of options. And almost all out of time.

Climbing out of the car, she slammed the door behind her, following the group of men towards the still unnerving abandoned cottage. Even if those hundred dead witches were helping them, Tallie still didn't find herself comfortable on the premises. And that wasn't because of her witch abilities. The fear was pure human.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets," Elijah told them, "First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire, and finally, the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies the curse will be broken, and Klaus will become hybrid."

"So, when do we attack?" Asked Alaric

"Elena's death will activate his dormat werewolf side." Elijah answered, "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's where Bonnie comes in."

"And, you're a hundred percent positive that Bonnie won't die?" Tallie asked, "Even channeling my power, it could still kill her. It could kill both of us."

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death I'll finish the job myself."

Their revisal of the plan was interrupted by the ringing of Stefan's phone. "Damon." He said into the phone, stepping away from the group

Watching Stefan closely as he conversed, the expression on his face was of no comfort to her.

"What is it?" Alaric asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god," said Stefan, his eyes widening as he hung up the phone, "Klaus has Jenna, he's using her as the vampire."

Lifting up her hand, Tallie was about to reach out, but decided against it, her hand falling limp to her side. There was no way to comfort Alaric. Well, there probably was, Tallie just didn't excel at emotional support. Which is why is was probably a good thing that Alaric had such a subdued reaction, considering neither Stefan or Elijah were overly helpful, what with their eternal stoicism. Not that there really was a normal reaction to learning about the potential sacrifice of your girlfriend.

"I, uh, I'll go tell Jeremy," Alaric muttered, avoiding all of their eyes, as he walked up to the house

"Tell Bonnie to come up." Stefan instructed

"Yeah."

Once Alaric was well out of earshot, they could begin devising a new plan to compensate for recent events.

"Jenna's abduction presents us with quite the problem." Elijah stated

"What do we do now?" Tallie asked, "The plan needed the vampire to die, but we can't let Klaus sacrifice Jenna."

"We won't have to." Stefan announced, and Tallie raised his eyebrows, but she was unable to question his intentions, when Bonnie arrived, "We've got a problem," He said, turning to face Bonnie, "Klaus is using Jenna as the vampire for the ritual."

"Why did he take Jenna?" Bonnie demanded, crossing her arms over her chest

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah responded

"Klaus was going to use Caroline and Tyler, but Damon rescued them." Stefan explained

"Then we need to go," Bonnie urged, "Now. Before Jenna's been sacrificed, I can kill Klaus myself."

"You'll die." Tallie pointed out

"It's not an option." Stefan agreed

"Neither is letting Jenna die."

"Stefan would agree with you." Said Elijah

"We're gonna offer him another vampire," Stefan told Bonnie, stepping closer to her, "One he'll want more." He continued, "Me."

Despite both Tallie and Bonnie's protests, Stefan was persistent in his plan to be the hero, and sacrifice himself. It was a lose-lose situation for everyone involved. There was no positive ending, just an amount of acceptable loss.

Back in the house, Bonnie was completing the locator spell to find where the ritual was taking place. Whilst Tallie was focusing on the spell to channel her power to Bonnie.

The poppet, the simpler term being doll, was made out of rope, twisted into a human figure. Tied around it's middle, was a torn piece of cloth from one of Bonnie's shirts. All that was needed now, was a drop of Bonnie's blood to solidify the link. And then they would be ready to take out one newly created hybrid.

Even if it was a terrible plan.

Dropping the doll into the bowl, Tallie looked up when she heard footsteps, to see a middle aged man descending the stairs, a box in hand.

"I brought the Gilbert journals," he said, placing the box down on the table, "I think I know the spell you're talking about."

"Where's Damon?" Bonnie asked

"Upstairs." He replied, "Alaric wanted to talk to him."

Each of them took out one of the journals, Tallie flicking it open, not exactly looking forward to reading through a dead man's diary.

"I'm probably a little behind here," she said, "But, who are you, exactly?"

"John, Elena's father."

"Oh, you're John. The biological father she doesn't really like." Tallie said, her eyes widening when she realised exactly what had come out of her mouth, "Uh, sorry 'bout that. Speaking without thinking."

"It's okay." John said, "I suppose she doesn't really like me."

Tallie just nodded, as they all began to flick through the journals, ignoring the ever present awkwardness that had just arose from her bad case of foot-in-mouth.

* * *

Once they had located the desired diary entry, they were joined by a very sullen Damon. Not that he was ever really not in some sort of mood.

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." Said Bonnie, from her seat in the chair

"Jonathan journaled a story of a woman who called on Emily's services." John explained, "The woman's baby was sick, dying, and the spell would bind the woman's life force to the child's."

"Skip to the save Elena part." Damon requested

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life."

"We already know Elena's going to come back to life," Jeremy pointed out, "But she'll be a vampire."

"Not if her soul remains intact."

"Her soul, really," said Damon, skeptically, "You're gonna put your faith in some active god mumbo-jumbo."

"I refuse, to let Elena become the thing I've spent my life protecting her against." Said John, stepping closer to Damon in an act she was sure was meant to be threatening, but wasn't, "And you can call that God, or mystical energy, or whatever you want. But yes, I'm putting my faith in it."

And with that, John retreated, the protective father threats over. But Damon did not look appeased, not that the situation was very appeasing. Tallie, herself, was not overly confident in their plan. But it was all they had. So it had to work.

The spell would go ahead, and Elena would live. But first, Tallie beckoned Bonnie over, handing her over a pin. Pricking her finger, Bonnie held her thumb over the bowl, a few drops falling onto the bowl.

"Are we linked now?"

"We will be after I say the spell," Tallie answered, "I'll do it when you're gone."

Nodding, Bonnie moved off, to the awaiting John sitting in a chair. Taking a place behind him, she moved her hands to either side of his head, and began to chant.

"C'mon Bonnie," said Damon, snapping his fingers in an effort to hurry her up, "We've got a hybrid to kill."

Despite Jeremy's and Tallie's reproachful looks, it had seemed to work, when Bonnie opened her eyes, dropping her hands back to her side.

"It's done."

"That's it?" Damon asked, and she nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Damon began to make for the stairs, Bonnie following behind him, and turning back to speak to Jeremy, "I'll be back soon."

"What, what do you mean?" Asked Jeremy, Bonnie tilting her head to answer, "No, no, I need to be there, I need to make sure you guys are okay."

"And who's gonna make sure you're okay?"

"I've got my ring," he pointed out, holding up his hand, "Look, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Seemingly defeated, Bonnie leaned in for a chaste kiss, Jeremy grinning as she pulled away. Unfortunately for him, the grin didn't last long, as he began to fall backwards, John catching him before he hit the ground.

"Easy, easy," said John, lowering Jeremy into the chair, "Just go, I'll stay with him."

Bonnie nodding, joining Damon's side, as they moved up the stairs.

It was official, the plan was in motion, there was no going back.

* * *

After Bonnie has texted Tallie to let her know they were almost ready, she picked up the doll, and began to chant. Repeating the incantation three times, she knew it had worked when the two candles by the bowl lit.

"Is it ready?" John asked

"Yes." She answered, "I'll be linked to Bonnie until the sun rises."

"Do you have to do anything else?"

"No." She shook her head, "All we can do is wait."

And so they waited, and waited, and waited. Alaric joining them, having been trapped by Bonnie, Jeremy still unconscious, and he would stay that way until sunrise.

A sickening feeling passing over her, like her chest was being compressed. If she didn't know any better, she'd call it an anxiety attack, and leave it at that. But, there was something inherently supernatural about this foreboding notion.

"Something's wrong." Tallie announced, getting about from her chair, crossing her arms as she paced back and forth, "I can feel it."

"Are you sure it's not just nerves?"

"No, it's different," she protested, "It's, I can't explain it. I just, have a really bad feeling, that something's about to go wrong."

The feeling was not helped along by the igniting of the doll, even though it was expected, causing Tallie to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Is that normal?"

"Uh, yeah," she muttered, shaking herself out of her fear, stepping closer to the bowl, "Bonnie's started the spell."

So far, things were going to plan, and if things continued that way, Klaus would be dead, Elena would be alive, and Stefan will have sacrificed himself in place of Jenna. But somehow, deep in her bones, she knew that things weren't going to work.

With the extinguishing of the doll, she knew the spell was over. Hopefully, Klaus was dead. But Tallie wouldn't get her hopes up.

And, despite her frantic calls, nobody was answering. Not a good sign at all.

They all resigned themselves to even more waiting, thankfully, morning was close. Despite how undoubtedly tired they all were, besides Jeremy who had only just woken up, none of them could do anything but sit around.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of waiting, they heard someone enter the house. Jeremy was the first to rush up the stairs, followed by both Alaric and Tallie, John trailing behind them.

They were greeted by the sight of Elena's, hopefully only unconscious, body laid on the torn up old couch, Damon crouching beside her. Most would consider it, so far, so good. But she didn't. Something was wrong. And it wasn't just the way Damon avoided their gaze. Something had happened.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know yet."

"What about Jenna?" Asked Alaric

Turning his head, the look Damon offered them only served to confirm her suspicions. Klaus had decided to keep Stefan alive. Elena had kept her boyfriend, but lost her aunt.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." Damon said, as Jeremy frowned, looking as if he was still processing it

Alaric stepped away, hiding his reaction from them, whilst Jeremy had almost no reaction at all. _He was still in shock_, she said to herself, as she laid a comforting hand on his arm, offering a warm smile, _it'll wear off soon_.

But the next moment was a joyous one, as Elena gasped, her eyes opening, life coming back to her.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked, in a tone gentler then Tallie though him capable of

"I feel fine."

It had worked. Elena was alive. But John was dead.

A father dying for his daughter. Just the way John wanted it.

"What, what happened?" Tallie asked, "Did the plan work?"

"No." Damon spat, "Elijah didn't come through."

And that meant Klaus was still alive. And they were all, very dead.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_"The wise man reveals more than words spoken."_

_Toba Beta_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Two days had passed since their failed attempt at killing Klaus, during which Jenna and John had been buried, and Tallie had been waiting for Klaus to make his move. After all, the man had killed Jenna purely because Damon had gotten in the way. Surely, he would want retribution for his attempted murder.

Despite this, the others were currently attending the screening of Gone With the Wind in the town square. It was an attempt to regain some normalcy in their lives. Like it was even possible.

"Tallie." Peter called out, "There's a letter for you."

Receiving letters directly addressed to her was a strange occurrence, and given recent events, she was wary that it wasn't some plan of Klaus'. Peter had stepped away to give her some privacy, and she was cautious in opening the envelope. Inside it was a note, written in elegant handwriting, that was in no way familiar to her.

_Dear Tallie, _

_I apologise for being unable to uphold my part of the plan, I had my reasons and I hope you can respect that. However, I made you a promise regarding your mother, and I would like to regard myself as a man of my word._

_Sincerly, _

_Elijah_

Turning the note over in her hands, on the back was written an address for an apartment in Nashville. That's where her mother was. Where she had been, for only God knows how long.

Even though she had decided to get this information, she still didn't know if she wanted to use it. She didn't know what she'd find in Nashville, what her mother would be like after three years.

"Tallie?" Said Peter, coming to stand beside her, "Tals, what's wrong?"

"It's her address." Tallie answered, looking up at him, wide-eyed, "It's my mother's address."

"Well, are you, I mean..." Peter trailed off, clearly just as dumbfounded as she was, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to see her?"

"I don't know."

Opening up his arms, Peter pulled her into a hug, the first one they had ever shared. It was strange, but comforting.

"You know," he said, pulling away, "It's okay if you want to see her. She's your mother, don't worry about me, or anyone else. What do you want?"

"I, I want to know if she's okay, if," she started, her eyes flicking all over the room, "I don't expect anything from her. But a part of me still wants to see her. Is that wrong?"

"I don't think there's a correct way of handling this." He assured her, "You do what you have to. I'll support you."

* * *

Given that the latest known location of her friends was the town square, that's where she was, not that any of them were anywhere to be seen. Now she was wandering around, with no one answering her calls, leaving her to assume the worst.

And, although her assumption of all of her friends being brutally slaughtered by Klaus, the actual situation was far from great. Considering she found Elena kneeling beside a barely lucid Damon.

"What happened?" Tallie asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Werewolf bite."

"But he'll - " Tallie started, deciding against finishing the sentence given the frantic look on Elena's face, "We need to get him out of here. C'mon, my car's not too far"

With much trouble; given that not only was Damon barely conscious, but also much heavier then either of them could hold up; they managed to guide him into her car. During the ride to the Salvatore's house, Tallie detailed the morning's occurrences to Elena; partly to get her mind off of Damon's probable impending death.

When they finally arrived, laying Damon down on his bed, he looked like death itself, and Tallie knew he didn't have much longer. Whatever Stefan was planning on doing, he better do it fast.

"Stefan will save him." Tallie assured Elena, "He'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's fine," Elena told her, "I'll stay with him."

Nodding as she backed out of the room, Tallie turned back, "Can you, tell the others, that I've gone?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Tallie muttered, turning away

She knew it was selfish of her, to ask that of Elena, given the recent events. But she hated goodbyes, even if it was just a temporary departure. There was no way she wanted to say it to all the friends she'd just made.

Ignoring the persistent guilt itching at her, Tallie returned home. As she packed her clothes into her duffel bag, something she had wanted to never do again, Peter mulled around in the kitchen. And despite his attempts at stoicism, his concern was peeking through.

"You know," she said, walking into the kitchen, bag slung over her shoulder, "If you don't want me to go, just say so."

"It doesn't matter want I want." Peter told her, "But, just be careful. You don't know what you'll find."

"I'm always careful."

"Course you are." He chuckled, pulling her into a hug, "Stay safe."

"You too."

And that was that. No heartfelt goodbye, neither of them wanted that. After all, it wasn't forever. She was coming back, and he wasn't going anywhere.

However, despite the text from Elena telling her of Damon's survival, the peace was short lived. Closing the trunk of the car, she nearly jumped out of her skin, at the man that greeted her, with his smug smirk that irked her.

"Oh, God," she said, her heart pounding, "Do you really have to do that? Nearly gave me a heart attack. Not that you'd care if you killed me."

"Oh, on the contrary, love, I would very much like to avoid killing you." He responded, "But, I did warn you not intervene with the ritual."

"Did you really expect me not to?"

"No, but I thought I should at least try." He said, "Given, the history between your mother and I."

"What do you want?" She demanded, "You broke the curse, Elena's dead. You won."

"There's always more to want." He replied, taking a step closer to her, "And always more to win."

"You're despicable." Tallie spat, taking a step back, his close proximity unnerving her, "Where's Elijah?"

"I gave him what he deserved." Klaus explained, "He did betray and try to kill me, after all."

"He's dead."

"Just daggered." Klaus replied, "If only because I lack the means to kill him."

But he'd only just given her the information that morning. Then Klaus had only just daggered him a few hours ago. Even though Elijah had betrayed them in failing to kill Klaus, leading her to her current predicament, he had come through with information about her mother. And he hadn't even received anything in return.

"I feel like you expect me to show gratitude for you not killing me." She said, "Or am I misinterpreting your insanity?"

"Gratitude would be nice," he said, a stern look passing over his face, "But I'd rather like to know where you're going?"

"That's none of your business." Tallie said, stepping away to open the car door, but he sped around her, forcing the door shut, "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I'm just curious." He replied, leaning closer, "Maybe I care."

Surprisingly, Tallie made no motion to move away, despite the way Klaus was intently gazing over her face. And, although her first thought was that he would kill her, for some reason, she didn't think he would.

"I'll see you again, soon." Klaus whispered, not even waiting for her to reply, before he vanished

Klaus' appearance had left her with even more questions, especially a few in regards to his strange obsession with her. It was the third time they'd spoken, and each time, he'd displayed a reluctance to kill her. That was another question.

But they were questions for another time. For now, she had a mother to find.

* * *

**The next few chapters will take place during the season break, we'll learn more about her mother, and there will be more interactions with Klaus. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_"The past is never where you think you left it."_

_Katherine Anne Porter_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Despite her previous eagerness to find her mother, leaving late at night to drive for hours was not particularly smart, given how little sleep she was already operating on. So she was forced to stop over in a motel. And then there were a few more, as well as some nights spent at bars, drinking away her confusion.

And she was confused. About her mother. About Klaus. About everything.

Maybe that was why she had prolonged her journey. Or maybe it was because she was nervous about seeing her mother again for the first time in three years. Since she had handed her off to her Uncle Nate.

That left her standing at the door of her mother's apartment, debating with herself about whether or not she should knock on the door. Her decision to go through with it was sudden, and immediately regretted. But before she could properly retreat, the door was opened.

The woman standing on the other side was young, but not too young, early thirties maybe. Beside that obvious indicator for her not being Tallie's mother, she was also blonde haired and blue eyed, with pale skin. The opposite of her mother.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Yeah, um," Tallie muttered, pulling a picture out of her bag, it was old, a treasured keepsake she'd never admit to having, "Have you seen this woman? Catalina Belmonte"

"This is her apartment." She answered, "Why? What do you need her for?"

"I'm her daughter."

The woman stepped aside to allow Tallie to enter, eyeing her warily, as she asked, "Tate, or Tallie?"

"Tallie." She answered, the sound of her elder sister's name foreign, but somewhat of a comfort to know her mother still talked about them, "You?"

"Remi."

"How do you know my mom?"

"We're friends, she's helping me out," Remi explained, "Though I know her as Reigan. Reigan Marks."

So her mother had changed her name. But why? What was her mother running from? Who was she running from? There were far too many questions that needed answering.

"When will she be back?" Tallie asked, "Not to be, pushy, or anything."

"I'll call her now." Said Remi, pulling out her phone, stepping into the bedroom

Wandering around the living room of the apartment, trying to avoid overhearing the conversation, despite her own curiousity, she respected their privacy. Inside a row of one of the shelves, there was a picture, picking up the frame, she stared at it intently. It was a photograph of her family. Her mother, her step-father, Tallie and her sister. By the look of them, she guessed she was about four at the time, Tate would've been ten. That meant, that it was probably the last photograph taken whilst they were all still together. Before life had torn them apart.

Tallie was torn about how she should feel. Should she be glad that her mother kept mementos about her children? Should she be angry at her for never making contact even though she clearly remembered them?

Her conflicion was interrupted by the opening of the door, and the entrance of her mother.

Three years hadn't changed much. Catalina, or Reigan as she was now called, was still slightly taller then her youngest daughter, with darker skin, but the same black hair and hazel eyes as Tallie.

"Tallie?" Reigan asked, and she nodded, desperately trying to keep her emotions under control, "How...are you?"

"How, how am I." Tallie repeated, "You haven't seen me for three years, and that's what you ask."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about an apology for abandoning me." Tallie suggested, crossing her arms, "Or better yet, an explanation."

"Uh, okay. Why don't you take a seat?" Reigan suggested, sitting down on the couch. Tallie was wary, taking the seat beside her, but still as far away as possible, "Where do I start?"

"How about why you're in Nashville?"

"It's a nice place to live." Reigan shrugged, but Tallie knew that was nothing but an excuse, "Why aren't you with Peter?"

"How did you - "

"I kept tabs on you, wanted to know you were safe." She replied, "What's it like, with him?"

"Good, he doesn't abandon me." Tallie said, sick of Reigan's avoidance, "Isn't a pathological drinker."

Reigan tore her eyes away in shame, unable to face her mistakes, "I'm sorry, for how I was." She said, "I know I wasn't always the best mother, but that's why I gave you to Nate."

"Then why didn't you ever come back?"

"It's," Reigan sighed, "More complicated then that. You just have to trust me."

"That's asking a lot."

"I know." Reigan agreed, standing up, "You can sleep on the couch as long as you want."

But even after three weeks, Reigan hadn't divulged anymore of her secrets. In fact, she had almost avoided her daughter altogether. Remi had revealed that Reigan had been letting her crash in the apartment, though Tallie suspected that was a lie.

And when answers did arrive in an unexpected form, she was not at all pleased in the slightest.

The specific form, was the vampire that was the source of much of her confusion, that she had hoped to leave behind.

"Catalina."

"Close the door." Tallie warned, but her mother didn't listen

"It's okay," Reigan told her, "I can handle this." And, despite her pleas, Reigan did not even stop to consider her daughter's warning, "Come in."

"Thank you," Said Klaus, stepping over the threshold, holding his hands behind his back, "I see your daughter did not inherit you hospitality," - turning towards a scowling Tallie - "It is good to see you, now that you're not trying to kill me."

"Hm, maybe I'll give it another shot."

"How do you two know each other?" Reigan demanded

"Well, Tallie here and her other witch friend tried to kill me after I broke the curse." Klaus explained, "A failed attempt, of course, but it was a fair enough one."

"We did this, after he killed one our friends to break said curse."

"Sorry, for that, love," Klaus said, though it had little to no effect, "But it was necessary."

"Tallie, sweetheart," said Reigan, "Go to your room, I've got this."

"No."

If the term of endearment wasn't enough to bristle her, the instruction was. This woman was practically a stranger to her, with no right to order her about. No matter how big the threat was, Tallie could decide for herself what the appropriate course of action was.

"You should listen to your mother," Klaus advised, but Tallie only glared at him,

Shaking her head in disapproval, and despite her mother's attempts to stop her, Tallie stormed from the apartment. Shoving Klaus out of the way, and brushing past Stefan. There was nowhere she wanted to be less, then in that apartment, with her traitorous mother, the lunatic hybrid, and Stefan the slave.

A few hours later, night had fallen, and despite her wandering, she had returned to the building. Albeit, she'd only made it to the alleyway. But her pacing was interrupted, when she turned and ran straight into the chest of the very man she'd been avoiding.

"You shouldn't be wandering around at this hour," Klaus warned, with an air of fake concern, "There are dangerous people about."

"Like you." Tallie retorted, pushing her way past him, but he simply sped around, once again preventing her escape

"Get out, of my way, Klaus." She growled, "I'm in no mood to deal with your bullshit."

"Ah, you were much more hospitable back in Mystic Falls," he said, "What has your mother done to make you so angry?"

"That's none of your goddamn business." She spat, "What do you need my mother's help with, anyway?"

"I want to make hybrids," he said, "But I need werewolves, which I'm having trouble finding."

"How's my mother going to help you?" She asked, "She doesn't know any werewolves."

"Of course she does," Klaus said, and she raised her eyebrow, detesting his smug smirk, "Your step-father was one," he informed her, "And I'm sure she kept in contact with his pack."

"My step-father?" She asked, "He wasn't...no, Sam was human."

"He was very much a werewolf, love," he said, "And by your reaction, I'm guessing your mother failed to mention that."

"She failed to mention a lot of things." She muttered, taking a deep breath. Her mother had lied to her, about Sam, and god knows what else. Tallie was starting to see why Peter was not so eager for her to search for her mother.

"So, you never noticed your step-father disappearing once a month?" Asked Klaus,

"He died when I was four." She spat at him, "Why would I have noticed that?"

"My condolences." He said, but she just scoffed, shaking her head at him

"Why would my mother help you find werewolves?"

"Because of our deal."

"She made a deal with you." Said Tallie, pushing her hair back with her hand, "And do you plan on going back on your word and stabbing her in the back?"

"If she follows through with her part of the deal, then I will keep my word." He promised, "But if not, then retribution will be in order."

"That's why you daggered Elijah." She said, "Retribution, sounds more like petty revenge if you ask me."

"He did try to kill me," he said, taking a step closer to her, "I was just returning the favour."

"Of course you were." She muttered, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like you to move out of my way so that I can return to the apartment."

"Of course." he said, giving her a smug smile before moving out of the way, gesturing for her to pass

It seemed that no matter what, she just couldn't get Klaus to leave her alone.

* * *

**So, Tallie's been reunited with her mother, and Klaus is still around. I'd love to hear what you think of both of these situations.**

**Important Note: I've gone back an edited previous chapters, correcting grammar, and fixing it so my characterisation is more consistent. There haven't been in major plot changes, but I hope you'd go back and read them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_"All women become like their mothers. That is their tragedy. No man does. That's his."_

_Oscar Wilde_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Once Tallie had returned to the apartment, she was no longer content to wait for answers. It was time to demand them.

"Do you want some coffee?" Reigan offered

"Quit stalling." Tallie spat, "Tell me why you're helping Klaus to find werewolves."

"To keep Remi safe."

"She's a werewolf." Tallie sighed, "Of course."

"Untriggered, but that could easily change."

"And why did Klaus come to you?" Tallie asked, "Is it because you helped him before?"

"Yes, I had previously tried to help him find the moonstone," Reigan said, "But that fell through, I was afraid that Klaus would retaliate, and that's why we moved back in with your grandmother, after Sam died."

Her mother's attempt at protecting them where good in theory, after all, her grandmother was a powerful witch. But a terrible person. Cold and vindictive, a poison to all those around her. And it was under her influence, that Reigan changed for the worst. The loving mother she'd once known was gone, and Tallie knew she wasn't coming back.

"Did Sam really die in a car crash?"

"He did."

"And is that why you're helping him now?" She asked, "Fear?"

"No, that score was already settled."

"How?" Tallie asked, raising her eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"I gave Klaus the name of a witch who was plotting against him." Reigan explained, "And after Klaus, dealt with her, her sister, Alanna, came after me. That's why I gave you to Nate. Why I made sure that Tate stayed in New Orleans with her dad. I had to keep you safe."

"Did she kill Uncle Nate?" Tallie asked, and Reigan nodded, "Why didn't you come and get me after?"

"Because it still wasn't safe." Reigan revealed, "I made a deal with Klaus, to kill Alanna, and I would owe him a favour."

"I just," she continued, reaching out to take Tallie's hand, "Wanted to keep you safe. I wanted better."

"Staying with Aunt Sarah wasn't _better_, for anyone." Tallie protested, ripping her hand away, "And why did you never tell Peter about me? My entire life, you made me think you knew about me and just didn't care."

"It was a one night stand, he was in New Orleans on vacation, we didn't really know each other." Reigan explained, "I should've found him, but then I met Sam, and after he died, I was angry, and bitter. And I'm sorry."

"Peter's been a better parent in the last few months then you ever were!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Reigan said, the tears beginning to run down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, for everything."

"You have no right to cry." Tallie protested, looking at her mother with disgust, "I need some time, to process, this."

And Reigan didn't try to stop her from leaving the apartment, just sat on the couch and cried. Tallie thought that crying might be the appropriate response, but no tears came. There was only a rage bubbling inside of her. Festering away as she seethed.

But her seething was interrupted, when she was joined in her booth at the cafe she often frequented when she needed some time alone. Or simply something to do.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, a look of almost genuine concern on his face, that Tallie was sure it wasn't nothing but a facade to manipulate her

"I just had along talk with my mother," Tallie said, not fully sure why she was telling him, "It was quite unpleasant, and now I remember why a part of me didn't want to see her again."

"What were you talking about?"

"Alll of the ways she screwed up our lives." She said, "Why do you even care? Don't you have people to kill, lives to ruin?"

"That's later on my to do list." He said, and she almost let out a laugh, "Right now, I'm just a concerned party."

"What, are you worried that our personal drama will stop my mother from helping you?" Tallie asked, "I don't think that there are lengths to which my mother is capable of being manipulated and used by you."

"Now, that's a little harsh." He said, "I didn't force her to help me out the first time, and she did betray me by running away."

"You needed a werewolf in your sacrifice," Tallie pointed out, "How was she to know that you weren't going to use Sam?"

"She could've found another werewolf." He suggested, "One of Sam's pack would have done."

"I may have been young when Sam died," she said, leaning forward in an almost threatening manner, not that it would affect him, "But I know that he never would've betrayed his own pack members by throwing them under the bus just to save himself."

"Not a trait your mother shared with him."

"Evidently." Tallie spat out, leaning back against the seat, "I don't know what I even expected from her, I mean, I knew she was a selfish bitch, but this just makes it worse," she said, "And then she tries to offer up excuses, no, no way. She doesn't get to pretend like this wasn't her fault."

"You definitely are not your mother's daughter"

"Thanks, I guess." She said, her eyes flicking over him, "Where's your 'buddy' Stefan? Off being your bitch?"

"Now, Stefan and I are partners."

"Partnerships are equal," she said, "And I know there's no way Stefan would willingly leave his brother, so you must have made him."

"Good deductive work," he remarked, "Stefan gave me his loyalty in exchange for me giving him the cure for Damon's werewolf bite."

"So, you manipulated loyalty out of him." She surmised, "You know it's not true loyalty if it's forced."

"All in good time." He said, "By the time I'm finished, Stefan will be loyal to me."

"I highly doubt that." She mumbled, "What, with you murdering his girlfriend."

"Yes, but that's the beauty of it," he said, swinging his arms open, leaning back, "With his emotions turned off, he doesn't care about that."

"Well, at least now I know that the only way he'd willingly be around you're miserable ass is if doesn't have emotions." She said, "And has no choice."

"I know you are angry at me, about killing Elena," he said, "But, I didn't have a choice. I had to sacrifice her to break the curse."

"Not much of a sacrifice," she said, shaking her head at him, "Considering you didn't give two shits about her, or the others you sacrificed. They were just pawns to you, to be used and then thrown when they'd outlived there usefulness. A sacrifice entails giving something up, you lost nothing in breaking the curse and gained everything."

"You're right." He agreed, "There lives were of no value to me, and so, I feel no remorse over what I did. I succeeded in breaking the curse, did I not?"

"So, they were all just collateral damage," she said, not the least bit shocked, "It must have really sucked, having to wait a thousand years to break one silly little curse."

"I can assure you, it did."

"Elijah, said that you had others siblings." She said, "And that you daggered them all, why?"

"They displeased me."

"Is that what you do?" She asked, "Get rid of people that displease you. Casually dagger your own flesh and blood."

"I have no tolerance for disappointment, or betrayal."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tallie muttered, getting up from the seat, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, "It was a lovely chat, really," she said, sarcastically, "But now I have to return to the apartment, and figure out how to look my mother in the eye."

"I look forward to our next 'chat'." He said, smirking up at her

Tallie rolled her eyes, scoffing as she pushed herself up from the chair, making her way out of the diner. The whole interaction was strange, just like every other time they had spoken. It was an, almost normal, conversation. He had attempted to provide her with comfort, a feat she didn't think him capable of.

Klaus' arrogant demeanor did nothing to make her like him, or even want to remotely enjoy his company. Or tolerate it in any way.

But, it seemed the Original hybrid was not done with her.

In a flash, he had grabbed her from the street, taking her into an alleyway. Forcing her up against the wall, her eyes widened, her heart rate sky rocketing. And no matter how much she controlled her exterior, it didn't help the vivid image racing through her mind of all the ways Klaus could kill her.

And her heart only started thundering harder, when he reached out his hand to press it against her cheek. Leaning in, he whispered, "Don't let your mother get to you."

Her eyes widened, as she searched his face for some indication as to his intentions, and his reasoning. But his expression only gave off confliction.

"I'll see you soon." He told her, stepping back, although despite being given room to breath, her chest was still heaving

Sparing her no look, he walked away, looking as if he was completely unaffected by their exchange. Tallie wished she could say the same for herself. But all she could think about, was how each interaction with Klaus only left her even more confused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_"We are products of our past, but we don't have to be prisoners of it."_

_Rick Warren_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

A week after Reigan had divulged her secrets to her daughter, she still had made no progress in finding any werewolf packs. It seemed they were a secretive species, with loyalty basically infused in their bones.

"Just give me a location." Reigan said, "That's all I need."

"No." Remi refused, "I didn't want you involved in the first place."

"You don't understand, Klaus will torture the information out of you," Reigan said, "And then kill you out of spite."

"Then we run."

"He'll hunt us down."

"There has to be something else."

"There isn't."

They'd had multiple of these arguments, previously in hushed voices, but now Tallie was aware of the situation, they could scream as loud as they wanted. And this argument, like the previous, ended with Remi storming from the apartment, to only return later.

Tallie was not left alone with her mother long, a knocking on the door releasing her from that predicament. Not that having Klaus and slave Stefan enter the apartment was any better.

"And how are my two favourite witches doing?" Klaus asked, causing Tallie to roll her eyes, "I expect the search is progressing, I've given you ample time."

"I have a source who might know something." Reigan told him, "I was just going to speak with them."

"Fantastic, Stefan," Klaus said, turning towards his companion, "Be a good lad and accompany her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I won't."

"I'm sure, but I have trust issues." He said, "Go on then."

Reluctantly, Reigan made for the door, her eyes still trained on her daughter until she disappeared from the room. Stefan was just as suspicious, his eyes flickering between the pair, before following Reigan out.

Tallie shared their suspicions, wondering just what Klaus wanted from her. Not that she ever really knew what he wanted. Not waiting for him to speak, she made her way into the kitchen, opening up the cupboards and pulling out an unopened bottle of whiskey. It being unopened was a good sign, however, it's very presence on her mother's apartment had been itching at her since she'd found it a few days ago.

"Should you really be drinking?" Klaus asked, "You are, after all, underage."

"Hah," she scoffed, "I've gotten drunk before."

"And what does your mother think of that?"

"She doesn't really have a foot to stand on who it comes to alcohol."

Turning away before he could comment, she sauntered out of the apartment, towards the stairs that led up to the roof. The door was probably meant to be locked, but never was, and Tallie had found herself a frequent visitor, it being a perfect place to think.

When she reached her destination, the air was cool for a summer night, the Stars bright in the sky. She knew that Klaus was following behind her as she made her way over to the torn up old couch someone had left up there, and was not the least bit surprised when he sat down beside her.

"Why did you follow me up here?"

"Make sure you don't get drunk and fall to your death."

"You wouldn't care if I died." Tallie scoffed, taking a swig from the bottle, the burn of the alcohol going down her throat was almost an addictive pain,

"On the contrary, I've come to quite enjoy your company." He told her, and she cocked her head, finding his admittal quite uncharacteristic, "And, you might prove yourself useful."

And the normal Klaus was back.

"Why do you even want to make hybrids?"

"I want an army of loyal hybrids." He answered, "Add to my power."

"So, basically what every normal person puts on their Christmas list." She joked, causing him to smile, "Do you know what I think?"

"I think," she continued, the little alcohol she had consumed playing no part in her sudden courage, "That you're creating these hybrids so that you won't be alone."

"Are you some kind of therapist now?" He asked, his tone noticeably harsher

"No." Tallie countered, "But, I know what it's like to be alone," she said, looking up at him, "Loneliness can kill anyone, even immortals"

"And what would you know of loneliness?" He asked her, he was still tense but his tone had lost its bite

"I have a older half-sister, Tate," she told Klaus, "And, when I was thirteen, she went and lived with her father. Both my step-father and grandmother were dead, so it was just me and my mother. And she was, vacant, at the best of times."

"Neither of my parents were perfect." He admitted, "They were, rather lacking."

"Why do parents have to be so shitty?" She asked, letting out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry, love," he said, looking down at her with a grin on his face, "You don't need parents."

"I'm too young to not need parents." She muttered, "I think I want to go home."

"Back to Mystic Falls?" He asked, sounding almost disappointed, "To your friends?"

"And my dad." Tallie replied, lifting her head off of him, "I've got one perfectly good parent, I don't need two."

Klaus was about to reply, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Standing up to answer it, he moved away from her, but she knew it was Stefan he was talking to. But she failed to care what they were discussing, she had made her decision, it was time to go home.

"Sorry, love, but we'll have continue our chat later," he said, "I have urgent matters that require my attention."

"Okay." She said, getting up from the couch, brushing past him, "See you then."

"See you then."

Returning to the apartment, she was surprised to find Remi hurriedly packing her clothes. She was fleeing, not that Tallie could blame her.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"I'll take that as you don't have a plan." Tallie assumed, folding her arms as she neared, "Look, you can't just run away without having even the slightest idea of where you're going to go."

"I'll figure it out."

It seemed to Tallie, that running away from their problems was a trait that Remi shared with her mother. But she was sick of running away. She'd spent most of her life moving from place to place. What she needed was stability. The kind you could only find at home.

"How, about, you come with me back to Mystic Falls?" She offered, "After that, you can decide to go wherever you want."

"Are you going to tell your mom you're leaving?"

"Were you?"

"Good point."

"Look," Tallie said, "We'll leave a note."

"Fine." Remi relented, "But I'm driving."

All that was needed now was for Tallie to pack her own bags, not that there was much for her to do. The only missing articles of clothing had just been washed. Considering she hadn't bothered to even remotely attempt to unpack.

Tallie couldn't help the feeling of failure that overcame her at the idea of abandoning her quest. But she had achieved her goal. She'd found her mother, and was disappointed just like she had expected.

So it was time for her to go back to Mystic Falls. Back to her friends, back to her family. Back home.

* * *

**The next chapter will take place at the start of season three.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It had been almost two months since she'd left Nashville, returning home to Mystic Falls, and she had heard nothing from both her mother, or Klaus. And she didn't know how she felt about it. She was disappointed in her mother, but not surprised, and she knew she should be glad about Klaus absence, but a small part of her wasn't. A part that she sincerly hoped would shrivel up and die soon so it would stop plaguing on her conscience.

But now she was focused on getting her life back to normal. The first step was getting a part time job at the Grill. And now it included helping to set up for her friends birthday party.

"I feel like I have to fight Damon," Elena told them, taking the napkins Caroline handed her, "Every single time we get a lead on Stefan."

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him." Tyler suggested, placing the box of beers on the table

"Tyler." Caroline scolded

"What? He' into you," Tyler said, bringing the packets of chips over, "Isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus, is so he could save Damon's life," Elena pointed out, "I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him."

"But, you kissed him," Tyler countered, "Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!"

Both Tallie and Elena raised their eyebrows at Caroline, who was giving them a sheepish apologetic look. Though Tallie found the situation to be more amusing then anything else, probably because it wasn't her secrets that were being divulged.

"I'm sorry." Caroline pleaded, but Elena just shrugged it off

"Don't worry about it." She replied, "Look, yes, I kissed him, but it, it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die."

Tyler simply shrugged his shoulders, standing by his original point. Not that Tallie didn't disagree with him. Elena and Damon seriously needed to have a conversation about their relationship status.

"Oh, ah, I missed a call from Bonnie," Elena said, pulling out her phone, "I'll be right back."

"I'll," Tallie said, pointing between the two people who quite obviously had the hots for each other, "Leave you two alone."

Smirking at them as she passed, she seriously hoped that the two of them would become a couple, and fast. The sexual tension between them was starting to become annoying.

Speaking of dating, Tallie had the sneaking suspicion that there was something going on between her father and Remi. Given that Peter wanted to talk to her before she left for the party, and he looked more nervous then she'd ever seen him.

"How would you feel, about Remi and me?"

"I would love for you two to date." Tallie encouraged, "Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. I don't want you to be alone."

"Are you sure?" He checked, "It's not awkward, because if it makes you uncomfortable - "

"I am fine with it." Tallie promised, "In fact, I think it's great."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm gonna head off to the party."

"Stay safe," Peter told her, "Don't do anything stupid, be home by curfew, and all that other parental stuff."

"I don't have a curfew." She pointed out, chuckling at him, "But I'll be careful, like I always am."

The idea of her father being happy, no matter who it was with, was the only thing she wanted for him. Despite her intial misgivings, coming to live with him had been a blessing, he'd given her a parent, family, stability, everything she had been missing.

The party was in full swing when Tallie arrived, and it was far from the small get together that Elena hoped it would be. Pushing through the hoardes of people, she made her way over to where an extremely disgruntled Caroline stood.

"What's up with you?" Tallie asked, crossing her arms

"Tyler, has brought a date." Caroline revealed

"And you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are. And that's okay." Tallie assured her, "Personally, I think you two make a cute couple."

"We're just friends."

"Sure you are." Said Tallie, smirking as she walked away

A couple of beers and a few sultry dances later, and Tallie was finding the party to be quite fun, and an incredibly normal teenage experience. But the normalcy ended abruptly, when a distinctly familiar feeling passed over her. The sinking of her stomach she could pass off as being due to the alcohol, had it not been the same thing she'd experienced the night of the ritual. The night that Jenna died, and Klaus didn't.

Pushing away from the boy she was dancing with, not even bothering to give him an excuse. Considering she couldn't very well explain that she had a supernatural hunch. Making her way outside, toward where Damon and Alaric were sitting. But before she could reach them, Damon got up, and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Pick up Andie."

"How chivalrous," she teased, "Be careful, something's, off."

"Your witchy senses tingling?"

"Yes." Tallie said, rolling her eyes at him, "Seriously, I, have this terrible feeling, that danger's coming."

"Well, Klaus is out there." Damon pointed out, "Maybe he's up to something."

"No, this is different." She urged, "Just, be cautious."

"I'm always cautious."

"Sure." Tallie snorted, backing away from him

As the party was winding down, Tallie couldn't find any of her friends. Both Caroline and Tyler were gone, and Tallie was sure they'd snuck away for some 'time alone'. She'd seen Elena go upstairs, and not come down, and she was about to go and find her, when she spotted a conflicted looking Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy," she said, "Enjoyed the party?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, unconvincingly, "It was great."

"You okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him

"Course," he answered, seeming for a second to be contemplating telling her the truth, whatever it was, "It's just, been a long night."

"Well," she said, not at all convinced, "Get a good nights rest."

"You too."

Moving past him, she began to move up the stairs. Something was going on with Jeremy, and she hoped that it was the source of her gut feeling. But something told her it wasn't.

As it turned out, Elena was in Damon's room, going through newspaper clippings. "What're you doing?" Tallie asked

"Damon's, been tracking Stefan," Elena said, "And not telling me about it."

"Well, I mean," Tallie stammered, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"What possible reason could he have?"

_A lot_, Tallie thought, her mind going back to the last time she'd seen Stefan. She still hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Klaus and his 'companion' in Nashville. Partly because she hadn't really wanted to tell them about her mother's involvement with Klaus, and partly because of Klaus himself.

"He probably just wants to keep you safe." Tallie assured her, but that did nothing to soften the blow, "Look, you're gonna have to ask him."

"Oh, I plan to."

Deciding to leave Elena to her stewing, she returned back downstairs to wait for the other partygoers to leave. To pass the time awaiting Damon's arrival, and a chance to find out what happened, she had taken one of the more expensive bottles. Sitting on the kitchen counter, she downed the alcohol. It was an attempt to discourage any persisting thoughts regarding Klaus and her mother.

But the attempt failed, and she found the image of the much hated hybrid burned much brighter in her mind. As much as she wanted to hate him, she didn't, she couldn't. For whatever reason, pity, empathy. The anger was there, but no fear, or disgust. It was confusing, and she was sick of it.

Tallie was signalled about Elena's departure, by the sound of crashes coming from Damon's room. Rushing up the stairs, Tallie bolted into the room, to see Damon laying waste to his belongings.

"Damon," she called out, "Damon, stop."

"Don't tell me what to do." He growled, flinging the table over

"What happened?"

"Stefan happened." Damon snapped, "He killed Andie, to keep me away."

All of Damon's hard work, and Stefan turned around and murdered his brother's girlfriend.

"Oh my god," Tallie muttered, reaching out to lay her hand on his shoulder, "I'm, so sorry."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean anything to me." He replied, pulling away from her, "It's best if you leave."

"But, Damon."

"Get out!"

Jumping away from him, she took the hint, scurrying out of the room. She would have stayed to offer him comfort, but she didn't trust him not to lash out and potentially hurt her. Or kill her.

The house was empty when she finally returned home, surprisingly unscathed considering the amount of alcohol she had consumed. She'd thought for sure she'd have crashed, or been pulled over, and was quite glad neither had occurred. Peter had left a note, telling her that he had taken Remi out, and Tallie was glad that he hadn't wasted anytime.

Practically falling into bed, sleep came instantly, but it was not a peaceful one. Her dream started in the woods, the full moon the only source of light, beaming through the trees. It was an unfamiliar landscape, nowhere she had ever been. And she wasn't alone for long.

There was a growling behind her, and she turned, expecting to see a wolf but it was a man. A man with fangs, and glowing yellow eyes, blood dripping from their sockets. Before she could back away, he lunged, and she woke, her heart hammering.

"It's not real." She told herself, "It wasn't real."

But it had felt so real. Just like it had the night before. She only hoped that it wouldn't become a recurring thing, and that it wasn't an indicator of things to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Having thoroughly ignored the persistent dreams involving what Tallie seriously suspected were Klaus' hybrid creations, she persisted through with her day-to-day life. Carrying a box filled with rolls of toilet paper, Tallie strolled down the hallways of the highschool. Personally, she didn't need Caroline's encouragement, and was eager to engage in something as delightfully normal as Senoir Prank Night.

But the box, as well as her hopes for an enjoyable evening, crashed to the ground, at the sight of the man at the end of the hall.

"K-Klaus," Tallie stammered, as the man in question sped towards her, backing her up against the lockers, "What are you doing here? My, my mother, is she okay?"

"Relax, love, she's fine," he assured her, reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing over her cheeks, "Fulfilled her part of the bargain, and unlike you, didn't leave prematurely."

"I wasn't a part of any bargain." Tallie pointed out, jerking away from him, his hand dropping back to his side, his jaw tensing, "And don't act like me leaving was part of some big scheme aimed at hurting you."

How dare he be offended, hurt even, when he had killed her friend, and threatened her mother. He had no right.

"Do not, push your abandonment issues on to me. Your narcissism can only go so far." She warned, pointing her finger at him, "So, if that was all you wanted, then you can just be on your merry way back to whatever hole you were buried in before."

"You wound me." Klaus said, feigning indifference, but she could tell her words had gotten to him, "But I'm not here for you, love."

"Then, who?"

"I think you know who." He drawled, and her eyes widened. He knew. He knew about Elena, and he knew about her lying to him. They were all dead. She was surprised she was still alive.

"Klaus, please, don't," she pleaded, "Please."

"I'm sorry, but don't bother begging." He stated, "It won't work."

"Klaus." Tallie called out, but he had already sped off

They were all screwed. Klaus' on a warpath, and everyone was in his way. And she was sure, that he cared very little about any possible collateral damage. Possibly, he would even revel in it.

Pulling out her phone, she began to frantically call Damon. But despite her multiple attempts, he did not answer a single call.

"Well, you're no help." She muttered to herself, shoving her phone back in her pocket

Leaving the toilet rolls strewn across the floor, she rushed through the hallways, shoving each door open. Wherever Damon was, and whatever he was doing, he wouldn't be any help to them.

Not that there was much any of them could do to stop Klaus from going on his rampage. All they could do was damage control.

Unfortunately for her, she encountered none of her friends on the way to the gym, and the gym was not free of the presence of a certain hybrid.

"Ah, thank you, Tallie, for your arrival." Klaus called out, beckoning her over, "Come to enjoy the show."

Reluctantly, and despite Elena's shaking of her head, Tallie moved forward, towards the middle of the floor, where Klaus and Elena stood. But, they were not alone. A struggling Dana, stood with one leg up, beside the equally frightened Chad. They were Klaus' collateral damage. His retribution.

"Are you okay?" Tallie whispered to Elena, who simply nodded

"Keep it up." Klaus warned Dana, who didn't look like she could continue for much longer, which only fulfilled Klaus' plan

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked him

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replied, but before either of them could say anything else, they were distracted by the gym door opening, and Bonnie and Matt's entrance

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled out, but it was already too late, Klaus had appeared behind Bonnie, blocking any possible escape

"Oh, I was wondering when you would show up. Now we can get started." Klaus said, Bonnie flipping around to face him, "Uh, Dana? Why don't you relax. You and Chad sit tight."

An exhausted Dana collapsed into Chad's arms, glad she's received a reprieve. But Tallie knew their torture was far from over. Klaus was not one to let his playthings simply walk away unscathed.

"I assume you're the reason Elena is still walking around alive."

"That's right," Bonnie agreed, gulping back her fear, "If you wanna blame someone, blame me."

"There's no need for blame, love." Klaus assured her, though his veneer was far from comforting, "Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects, and since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix."

Before he could continue with his master plan, they were interrupted by another entrance to the gym. This time it was Tyler, pushed forward by a blonde girl, who held his arm behind his back.

"Get off of me." Tyler protested, to no avail

"Hush now." The girl replied, not at all perturbed by the struggle he was putting up

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus introduced, stretching his arm out to her, "Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah snapped, shoving Tyler towards her brother

"Don't you dare." Tallie warned, but as per usual, Klaus paid no attention

"I'm going to make this, very simple." Klaus announced, grabbing Tyler by the neck, leading him through the group, Tallie guessed so as to prevent any of them from making an attempt to stop him. Not that is was really all that necessary, as none of them could stop him.

"Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He told them, biting into his wrist, shoving his arm across Tyler's mouth, forcing the blood down his throat, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrid's Bonnie," He requested, though there was no question as to her compliance. Reaching around, he gripped onto Tyler's chin, "And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry"

And with an almighty crack, he snapped Tyler's neck, dropping the limp body to the floor.

Both Matt and Tallie crouched down beside their dead friend. Technically, not so dead, but soon to be permanently dead if Bonnie couldn't save him.

The Originals siblings had retreated into the stands, leaving the others to huddle around Tyler's body.

"He...He killed him." Matt stammered

"He's not dead." Elena pointed out, beginning to pace back and forth, "Klaus' blood, it will turn him into a vampire."

"And, if Bonnie's successful," said Klaus, pushing himself up from the seat, to stroll back towards them, "He'll live through his transition."

But that was no comfort to them.

"Go on then. Go fetch your grimoires, enchantments, and what not." Said Klaus, latching onto Elena's arm, "I'll hold onto Elena, for safe keeping."

Despite her reluctance, Bonnie retreated from them, Matt trailing behind. Tallie went to follow, but was stopped when Klaus called out to her.

"Not you."

"But I can help."

"Bonnie will handle this." Klaus told her, "You'll stay right here. I don't trust you not to meddle."

Again with the trust. Tallie was beginning to tire of Klaus trust issues, and his projection of them onto her. Never had she been given his trust, or given her trust to him. Consequently, there was nothing to betray.

"So, this is the latest doppelganger?" Rebekah snarled, circling Elena like a predator does its prey, "The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah," Klaus groaned, rolling his eyes at his sister's pettiness, "Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you."

Rebekah faked a smile of compliance, strutting off, grabbing onto Tyler's arm to haul him out of the gym.

"Don't mind her," Klaus said to Elena, his face uncomfortably close to here, "Petty little thing."

Once Rebekah had left with Tyler's body, Klaus took up his previous position in the stands. His hands clasped together, leaning on his thighs, brooding over whatever imagined betrayal plagued him.

Leaving Elena to comfort the traumatized Chad and Dana, slowly, she approached the sullen hybrid.

"Klaus," she pleaded, his face turning to look up at her, "Please. You don't have to do this. There has to be another way."

"It's too late, love." He replied, unmoved, "Don't you trust your witchy friend to solve my problem?"

"You didn't have to do this."

"Oh, but I did." He disagreed, smirking at her in his usual smug manner, "Bonnie wouldn't have agreed to help me any other way. I really didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." She countered, his smirk falling, only to be replaced by a glare, warning her to remove herself from his presence, and sooner rather then later

Thankfully for her, with the opening of the gym door his betrayal induced rage had a new outlet, in the form of one Stefan Salvatore.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked

His eyes flicking between the inhabitants of the gym, Stefan forced himself to look at Klaus, and only Klaus. "I came to ask for your forgiveness." Said Stefan, "Pledge my loyalty."

Taking a sharp breath in, Tallie knew there was no way that this would work. In Klaus' eyes, Stefan had betrayed him, by protecting Elena. No lies, or false allegiances could satisfy him.

"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus pointed out

Backing away, Tallie neared Elena, who had risen from the ground, to stare intently at Stefan. Placing herself in front of her friend, she knew that there was only one way that Klaus would fully trust Stefan. And that was if Elena was dead.

"Elena means nothing to me." Stefan swore, inching closer to Klaus, who appeared unnervingly calm, "Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

"Fair enough." Klaus replied, pushing himself up to leap down the stands, "Let's drink on it."

As he drew closer, Tallie moved so as to block the others from view. For whatever reason, she doubted that he would kill her. Physically harm maybe, but not kill.

"Kill them." Klaus ordered, pointing to Chad and Dana, who began to scramble away in a fruitless attempt to avoid death, "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

Taking a few steps back, despite how little she knew it would achieve, she still placed herself between the Stefan, and the humans Klaus had deemed to be his prey.

"No, Stefan, don't," Elena begged, "He's not going to hurt me. He already said that he - "

Swinging around, Klaus cut Elena off with a sharp backhand, throwing her down to the ground. Calling out to her, Tallie rushed over, kneeling beside her fortunately, somewhat okay friend.

However, Stefan was not so okay. Breaking his already poor cover, he rushed towards Klaus in a fit of anger. It only took a few moments for Klaus to get the upper hand, gabbing him by the throat.

"She means nothing to you," Klaus taunted, "Your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go." Stefan pleaded, "I'll do whatever you want. You have my word."

"Your word doesn't mean much." Klaus said, "No, I lived by your word all summer, during which, I never had to revert to this." He said, "Stop fighting."

Stefan's struggle lessened under the compulsion, but he was by no means compliant, "Don't do this. Don't do this."

"I didn't want to." Klaus replied, "All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it."

"You will do, exactly as I say, when I say it." Klaus ordered, "You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply, just, obey."

Klaus released his grip on Stefan's throat, and despite Elena's pleadings, the damage had already been done. Stefan's glassed over look was all the indication they needed, of how much trouble they were in.

"Now kill them." Klaus said, holding out his arm towards the shaking humans, "Ripper."

Tallie jumped up, as Stefan's eyes grew red and veiny. He lunged, and she shot out her arm, causing him to groan out, grabbing his head. But her attempt was in vain, when Klaus grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against his chest. The invasion of personal space would have been more of an issue, had he not just interrupted her spell, holding her arms down to prevent her from continuing.

"No, love," Klaus whispered, the gentleness of his voice incredibly disproportionate to the situation, "I don't want to have to kill you. Close your eyes"

But she didn't. If Klaus was going to make Stefan kill her innocent classmates then she would watch, and know what he had done, how he had stopped her from helping. Maybe then it would squash the incessant attraction she had towards him.

Only when Stefan was finished did he release her from his grip, but made no move to remove herself from his close proximity. She thought he rather enjoyed it.

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded, bursting through the doorway, "Where's my necklace?"

"What're you talking about?" Klaus asked

"She has my necklace." Rebekah said, holding out Caroline's phone to Klaus, "Look."

"Well, well," said Klaus, having inspected the picture, "More lies."

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it anymore." Elena stammered, clearly just as confused as Tallie was as to the importance of a piece of jewellry

"You're lying." Rebekah declared, lunging at the girl, fangs piercing her neck, but unable to do much damage before Klaus had pushed her off, Elena falling to the floor

"Knock it off!" He warned

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik."

Sighing in exasperation, Klaus crouched down beside Elena, who was clutching her bloodied neck, "Where's the necklace sweetheart? Be honest"

"I'm telling the truth." Elena replied, "Katherine stole it."

"Ah, Katerina, of course." Said Klaus, standing back up, "Well, that's unfortunate, if we had that necklace it would make things a whole lot easier on your witch. But, since we're doing things the hard way, why don't we put a clock on it, shall we."

Kicking his way past the cups, he stalked over to the panels, flicking on the gym clock, the buzzer going off, "Twenty minutes," he announced, returning back towards Stefan's side, "If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again, only this time, I want you to feed on Elena."

"Klaus, no, please!" Tallie protested, rushing forward, but he simply grabbed her, lifting her up off the ground effortlessly

"No one leaves." Klaus instructed, "If Elena tries to leave, fracture her spine."

"Klaus, please," Tallie pleaded, aimlessly trying to free herself of his iron tight grip, "Don't do this, please."

They'd barely made it through the hallways before Klaus had grown tired of her struggling. Having sent Rebekah off to check on Tyler, they were now alone, when he almost threw her against the lockers.

"Oh, ah," she groaned, wincing from the pain in her back, "Why'd you do that?"

"They needed to be taught a lesson." Klaus growled, "I am not a person you betray."

"Why, because your pathetic hybrid ass is disproportionately spiteful." Tallie spat, not caring in the slightest about his almost thunderous expression, "And to what end, Elena will be dead, greatly reducing Bonnie's motivation, and Stefan will hate you, so you don't get the friend you desperately desire."

"Stop. Talking." Klaus ordered, and this time, she had no qualms in following it

Considering he looked just about ready to snap her kneck. She had gotten him, or at least, the truth of her words had. But she wasn't about to revel in it. That would probably push his patience too far.

They didn't speak the rest of the time they were wandering through the hallways, it seemed like it was aimless, but Tallie suspected that he was searching for Bonnie. A search that was only slowed because she lacked supernatural speed.

Finally, they can upon a dripping wet Matt and Bonnie, and as much as she wanted to call out to her friends, Klaus' grip on her was an excellent form of discouragement. Not that the content of their conversation was very uplifting, considering they basically stated that Tyler was facing certain death.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Klaus said, "Given the choice, doppleganger of hybrid, I'd go hybrid every time."

"Klaus, Stefan'll kill her." Tallie said, finally trusting enough tha he wouldn't hurt her, "You need her, you have to stop him."

"All in good time." He drawled, almost gleefully, disappearing from the hallway

So Tyler and Elena were saved. But the night was not a success, two innocent people were dead, Stefan was on the way to becoming a lost cause, and now Klaus could sure his hybrid army. No, Senoir Prank Nigh was far from a success.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the first day of school, the first day of her last school year. But she felt none of the excitement, or trepidation, that could be expected of normal high school students. Probably due to the Klaus cloud hanging over them. In addition to the Stefan storm.

"Here we are." Caroline announced, lacking the enthusiasm she'd previously had, "Senoir year."

"Anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie suggested

"Defintely." Tallie agree

"Okay, so Prank Night was a bust."

"That's an understatement." Tallie interjected, but Caroline ignored her

"But we are accepting it, and moving on."

And on that, empowering note, they began to walk forward. Confidently, none of them revealing their own inner turbulences.

"You're right." Bonnie agreed, "I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend's seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience."

""Yes." Caroline encouraged, "And why should I let the fact my boyfriend was turned into a vampire hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day."

But Elena did not share their enthusiasm, no matter how faked it was, "Today's our anniversary," she announced, as they turned to look at their now motionless friend, "Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school, last year."

"Yeah, you win." Caroline conceded

"Do you wanna go home?" Tallie asked

"I have to be here." Elena declared, "I have to put it behind me. New year. New life."

Walking past them, the fake confidence was improving, but Tallie couldn't help but feel bad for her. And for Caroline. And for Bonnie. She was so glad she didn't have to deal with romantic drama.

"And this," she said, "Is why I don't do boyfriends?"

"Well, Klaus certainly seemed to have a thing for you." Bonnie said

"Ugh, don't remind me of him." Tallie urged, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, weird attraction there was during the summer, that ended the minute he tried to kill our friends."

"Summer?" Caroline asked, and Tallie's eyes widened, realizing she'd just divulged the secret she'd been keeping for months

"Yeah, uh, when I found my mom, he was there." She explained, "Please, don't be mad, I just, I was embarrassed that my mother had anything to him."

"It's fine," Bonnie assured her, "Don't worry about it."

"Unless, she did something that helped Klaus make Tyler a hybrid." Caroline said, "She didn't did she?"

"I honestly have no idea." Tallie admitted, "I didn't stay very long. She was just as lacking in maternal ability as I remembered."

"Don't let it get to you." Bonnie encouraged, "Parents can suck. Look at my mom, I don't even remember her."

"I wish I couldn't remember her." Tallie sighed, "But, I have Peter, and you guys. I've got enough family."

"That's right." Caroline agreed, throwing her arms around them, pushing them forwards, "You guys are my best friends, and I love you, and we're all family here."

Never had Tallie appreciated Caroline as much as she did in that moment. Friends had been a rarence in her life, as had family, and now she had both. Supernatural drama aside, this was the most normal her life had been in a long time.

But that good mood only lasted for the first half of the day, ending abruptly after an encounter with a certain emotionless vampire.

"Why are you here Stefan?" She asked, closing her locker door, "Shouldn't you be off slaughtering your way through the East Coast. Or did you do enough of that during the summer?"

"I'm here, to protect Elena." He explained, completely unperturbed, as was natural to a vampire who felt nothing, "And you."

"What?" She demanded, crossing her arms, "Why?"

"I would've asked, but I didn't care." He replied, "Elena's a human blood bag, but you, I think he just likes you."

"Fantastic." Tallie muttered, "So, I guess you'll be hanging around both of us like a bad smell."

"Precisely."

Leaving Stefan by the locker, a sickening feeling in her stomach following her as she went. The protection of a vampire would usually be a comfort, but under the current circumstances, it was more unnerving then anything else. Klaus may think he was protecting her, but in the long run, he was probably doing more harm then good. Stefan couldn't be relied on, especially not if something happened to the compulsion. The plan was risky, and nowhere near flawless. And it was her life in danger.

On that note, she had half the mind to skip the rest of the day to find a bottle to bury herself in. But she had all of the night for that, and her resolve could last that long.

And during the bonfire night, she planned on getting so drunk there'd be no way she could remember any of the problems that plagued her. Even so, she didn't think mixing alcohol and fire was the best idea. But who was she to judge on sensibility.

Having already gone through a few cups full, the buzz was starting to hit her. The clouding of her mind was a welcomed distraction, but she found that it did nothing to expel Klaus from her mind.

Especially when his sister was blocking her path.

"So, your Klaus' witchy girlfriend." Rebekah practically snarled

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"Sure fooled me."

"What are you even doing here?" Tallie snapped, crossing her arms, "Shouldn't you have gotten the hell outta dodge by now?"

"Having been daggered for ninety years I don't know what your referencing," Rebekah pointed out, "But, I'm assuming you're asking why I'm still in this pathetic excuse of a town."

"Pretty much." Tallie agreed, "Kinda shitty of your brother to leave you here. Running away like a scared little boy."

"Yes, my brother is quite the vile monster."

"And yet, you're still loyal to him." Tallie said, "I don't know if that's admirable, or pathetic. But, having to suffer Klaus as a relative is probably the worst punishment imaginable."

Pushing past the affronted original, tired of Rebekah's alpha bitchiness. It was almost as bad as Klaus' incessant alpha male tirade. But now both of the original siblings were the source of her need to self medicate in the form of alcohol.

Stumbling through the woods, she searched for anyone, having grown tired of drinking alone, to relieve her pain. Damon was the first person she came upon, and even though she knew he would be no help, her decision making skills had been greatly reduced.

"Damon," she called out, rushing up to him, "Why are you here, why, is that, blood, on your shirt?"

"Yeah, Barbie Klaus skewed me."

"Ah, that's funny," Tallie chuckled, "You're pretty funny. You know. I'm pretty funny too."

"Are you drunk?" Damon asked, "With no humanity Stefan roaming around."

"He's been charged to protect me." She told him, drinking the last bits of alcohol in her cup, throwing it away, "I think I'll be fine."

"Why would Klaus want you protected?"

"Beats me." Tallie replied, her foot tripping over a log, grabbing onto a tree to steady herself,

"You need to go home."

"You're probably right."

Neither of them said anything more, but Damon watched her intently as she retreated. Perhaps it was concern, but Tallie was sick of vampires being worried about her. She could look out for herself perfectly fine. She'd been doing it for years.

Surprisingly, she was able to make it to the parking lot without tripping over and killing herself. Though, if she got in a car, she'd probably have no trouble ending up dead.

"Tallie," said Matt, who was stood beside his truck, puffy eyes and pale, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" She countered, "You look like you could use a drink. There's plenty, trust me."

"I guess we've both been having a pretty shitty day." Matt remarked, and as Tallie stumbled, he caught her, "Woah."

"You have really pretty eyes." Tallie noted, looking up at him, "Has anyone ever said that to you before?"

"You are really drunk."

"I am." She agreed, "But you need to be. Because life sucks."

"Can't argue there."

The alcohol had already considerably clouded her judgement, and the look of pure heartbreak on Matt's face wasn't helping. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she knew he wasn't coping. And so, it seemed like a good idea to pull him down into a kiss, even if she had never thought about it before.

Despite his apparent emotional turmoil, Matt still retained his sensibility.

"No, you're drunk." He protested, pushing her away, "It's not right."

"I don't care." She said, moving forward, but he stopped her,

"You might tomorrow." Matt told her, "C'mon, I'll take you home."

It was strange for her, new, to have her sexual advances rejected. Though that probably said more about her choice of men, then her own sexual prowess. Drunk sex was nothing new to her, a simple fact of life. And in previous times, she'd been just as drunk as she was now, and had still not been turned away.

But Matt was better then that. And she wanted to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Even as she hung up the lanterns around the town square, Tallie's head ached, and she wanted nothing more then take some aspirin, and go to bed.

"Why are you even here?" Bonnie asked from her place at the top of the ladder, taking the lantern from Tallie's hands, "You look like hell?"

"I feel like hell." Tallie replied, "This is my dad's idea of a punishment, for coming home drunk and passing out in the living room."

"Why did you get that drunk?" Asked Caroline

"Turns out," she said, "Klaus has ordered Stefan to protect me."

"What? Why?" Caroline demanded, "Is it because of the weird thing he has for you?"

"Who knows," Tallie shrugged, "How's Elena dealing with it?"

"Guess you haven't been filled in yet on last night's events." Bonnie said, and Tallie raised her eyebrows, "Well, Vicki got help from a witch on the other side, to get a foothold here, so she could come back."

"And tried to kill Elena in the process." Caroline added, turning to look up at Bonnie, "When you did the spell to send Vicki away did that get rid of Anna too?"

"I wish," Bonnie sighed, "All I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get her physical foothold here." She explained, descending down the ladder, "Jeremy's still got a direct line to the other side. And as long as he wants to see Anna, and she wants to see him, she's still here."

"Okay, you don't think I can actually resist commenting on that?" Caroline asked,

"There, you commented." Bonnie replied, moving to collect more lanterns

"Bonnie," Tallie protested

"What do you want me to say?" Bonnie asked, "I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back, and now I'm paying the price."

"Get angry, get pissed off, you have every right to be."

"I am angry." Bonnie agreed, "But anger doesn't help me solve the problem."

Before either one of them could respond, not that they could offer any solutions, at least none that Bonnie would want, they were interrupted by Damon pulling up in his car beside them. And he did not look happy. Not that his pissed off look differed that much from his everyday look. Maybe that was what Elena liked about him.

"Greetings," he said, as they approached the car, "Blondie, witchy one and two. I think you got your voodoo wires crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, "Why?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost."

"Why do you think it's him?" Tallie asked, "I'm sure they're are, living people, that want to kill you."

"Maybe so, but he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." He said, "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts can't physically interact with people." Caroline said to Bonnie

"They can't."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for vengeful Lockwood." Damon complained, "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. So, whatever you screwed up, fix it."

Leaving on that note, or more accurately order, Damon sped off. If what he was saying was true, which it most probably was, then everyone on the other side could get a physical foothold. Enough to solve any of their unfinished business.

"Look, I hate to love you and leave you, but," Tallie announced, "I have a shift at the Grill, and my dad will not be too happy if I skip out on work."

"Yeah, sure," said Bonnie, "Go."

"Call me if you need anything." Tallie called out, as she crossed the street

As much as she wanted to help, she had to save up the amount of times she could skip shifts, for more urgent circumstances. Whatever ghostly drama was currently plaguing them, Bonnie could handle. Right now, her normal priorities outweighed her supernatural ones.

The Grill was empty, but was sure to fill up that night with people enjoying the festivities with dinner out. All that Tallie had to do was set up the tables, sweep the floor, look like she was doing something whilst actually she was simply procrastinating.

Soon enough she was joined by Matt, who despite her efforts, offered her only a small greeting. Something was wrong, just like it had been the night before.

"Hey, Matt," Tallie calked out, walking up to him, "I just wanted to, thank you, and apologise for last night."

"It's okay." He assured her, "How was your dad?"

"Pretty cool about it." Tallie said, "Just made me help set up, and go to work, with a massive hangover."

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked, "You were...pretty wasted."

"I was." She agreed, "I'm okay now, seriously considering sobriety, if I didn't _love_ alcohol so much."

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "I think you're a functioning alcoholic."

The conversation having reached the appropriate length, considering they both had jobs to return to, Tallie made to turn away, but thought better of it, "You know, Matt," She said, "If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I'll be, your own personal therapist. Without the training required, of course."

Emotional support was new to Tallie, both in giving and receiving it. But she was working on it. Trust was difficult, but it needed to be given if she wanted to have friends and family.

As she wiped down one of the tables, a familiar petulant blonde approached, looking ever so smug.

"Hello Rebekah," Tallie greeted, "I take it by your smirk that you've already murdered some cheerleaders today."

"Ha, you're so funny," Rebekah replied, "Does Matt think you're as funny as my brother does?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked, dropping the rag onto the table,

"I saw you and Matt together last night." Rebekah taunted, "Or rather, I saw him reject you."

"You want to talk about the sting of rejection," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "How's being Stefan's obsessive stalker ex-girlfriend going?"

"I wonder what Klaus would think of it?" Rebekah asked, stepping forward, "Let's just say, I hope Matt enjoys his last days."

"I'm sorry, but have I done something to provoke your vindictiveness?" She asked, "Because your inherent bitchiness is kinda counterproductive to your secret desire to have friends."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not." Tallie countered, "But if you want to continue our passive-aggressive arguments, go right ahead, they're actually quite enjoyable." She said, crossing her arms as she stepped away, "So, until next time."

Rebekah was a right old bitch. But she had a point. Klaus' possessive streak made him as homicidal as his violent streak did. And for some reason, he was possessive over her. Even if she was anything but his.

Things became busier when it grew dark, but it was still far from full, most wanting to wait until after the lanterns were lit. Despite wanting to see it for herself, she was forced to tend to a pair of particilarly difficult patrons. But the strenuous task was interrupted, by the sounds of screams coming from the crowd in the town square.

"What's going on?" Tallie asked, grabbing onto Matt's arm, "What happened?"

"Someone killed Tobias Fell."

"In the Town Square," she said, raising her eyebrows, "In the middle of the festivities. It had to be a vampire."

"Yeah," Matt agreed, "But who?"

"That's the question."

As it turned out, Tallie's hunch was correct. It was a vampire. But ones that were technically dead. As in ghosts temporarily returned to the land of the living.

The Grill thined out as the patrons fled home, all justifiably freaked out by the murder. Matt and Tallie stayed, and not just because their shift hadn't ended yet, but because with bloodthirsty vampires loose there were innocent people to protect. Not that Matt would be doing much of the protecting.

Once Bonnie had given them the all clear, they were both free to return home, no longer concerned about murderous vampires out to suck their blood. Not that, that wasn't the constant concern that came with living in Mystic Falls. Or anywhere. Ever.

When she had gotten home, she'd greeted Peter and Remi in passing, leaving them to continue to watch the television, and headed straight up to her room. Just as she dropped her bag down on the floor, her phone began to ring, an unfamiliar number calling her.

"Hello," she said into it, "Who's this?

"Hello, love," the voice greeted, "How's my favourite witch."

"Well, Klaus," she responded, "I'm pretty good now you're gone, would be better if you didn't have Stefan, protecting me."

"Just protecting my assets."

"Oh, so I'm an asset now." Tallie exclaimed, "And here I thought you were fond of me."

"I assure you, love, I have grown quite fond of you." He said, "And your witchy abilities."

"Where are you?" She asked, shaking her head at his antics, "And why did you leave your sister here?"

"Has she gotten on your nerves already?" Klaus asked, "I knew she was testy, but this is a new low."

"Actually, it's you who's on the receiving end of my judgement." Tallie disagreed, "And, you were avoiding my questions about your whereabouts."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Klaus replied, "It's not that I don't trust you - "

"It's that you don't trust anyone because you are super paranoid." She finished, "Yeah, trust me, I know."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Klaus chuckled, and Tallie could practically imagine his crooked grin, "Your honesty is refreshing."

"Always my aim."

But the conversation was interrupted when Peter called for her from downstairs, "Uh, I've gotta go."

"Until next time."

Trudging down the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks, greeted by her mother standing in the hallway.

"What're you doing here?" Tallie demanded, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I heard about Klaus making hybrids," Reigan explained, "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I'm perfectly fine." She said, brushing past her unimpressed mother, "There's nothing to worry about, so you can go back to whatever hole you came from."

"I'm not leaving." Reigan told her, latching onto her arms, "Not until I know for certain you're not in danger."

The concern of a mother may have been a comfort to others, but it was nothing more then a nuisance to her. No matter how genuine it may be.

* * *

**A bit of a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will be very exciting. Any guesses as to what'll happen?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

The party was in full swing by the time Tallie arrived, having been alerted by Caroline to the change of venue. But there was something very off about the event. First of all, it was filled with people who did not go to her school. In fact, she hadn't seen any of them in her entire life. Secondly, she could tell that a number of the guests were hybrids, aside from Tyler. Thirdly, she couldn't shake the sick feeling in her stomach that had been plaguing her all day. Though, that may have been anxiety from her mother's recent arrival.

It was the new addition to the town that made her so eager to drown herself in alcohol. Supernatural drama could wait. Family drama was the problem of the night.

She'd already been through multiple cups of beer, when Caroline stormed up to her, interrupting the lovely conversation she was having with...Tim. Or maybe it was Tom.

"Klaus, has hijacked our homecoming."

"What?"

"This is a wake."

"Who's death is he mourning?" Tallie asked, "I didn't think he had friends."

"It's his father."

"That's morbid." She said, "And it makes me need another drink."

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked, "You seem pretty drunk already."

"Caroline, my dear mother has decided to rejoin my life," she said, "I think I deserve as much alcohol as I want."

"Oh my god," Caroline said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Tallie replied, curtly, "I want, to drink, and maybe, find some hot guy to spend the night with. Unless Klaus murders him in a fit of jealous rage." She said, "Which would be a bit of a bummer."

"A bit?"

"A smidge."

Leaving a very worried Caroline, she grabbed another cup, before wandering off through the house. Though, it was more like a mansion. It was easy for her to get around, considering she'd already spent a night there.

Once she finally found an empty room, she plonked herself down into the armchair. The alcohol was setting in, but she still didn't feel any better. In fact, she just felt worse.

Hearing the door open, she twisted her head around to watch Klaus enter. Her night kept getting worse.

"I'd share my condolences," Tallie said, sculling the rest of her alcohol, "But considering this party, I don't think you'd want them."

"Nice to see you care."

"I don't." She assured him, placing the now empty cup on the table, pushing herself up from the chair, "But there's free alcohol, which, I need more of."

Her attempt to exit the room was thwarted, when Klaus latched onto her arm, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think you need any more." He whispered to her, and despite every thought in her head, she couldn't stop her chest from tightening. And, although she would like to reason otherwise, it was not from fear.

"I will if we're going to talk," she said, looking at anywhere in the room, but him,

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, softly, releasing her from his grip, but he only seemed to inch closer to her

"I don't." Tallie admitted, cocking her head to look up at him, "That's the problem."

"Doesn't seem like much of a problem to me." Klaus said, reaching up his hand, to brush his thumb over her cheek

As much as she hated it, she almost welcomed his soft touch, it was electrifying in a way no other had been before. And he hadn't even kissed her yet. Jerking away, she tried to ignore the flash of hurt in his eyes, that disappeared as soon as she saw it.

"You know," she said, reaching out to tighten his tie, in an effort to ease the blow of her rejection, "In a thousand years, you really should've learnt how to tie a tie."

"I'll put it on my to do list."

"Ha, I wonder what that looks like," Tallie chuckled, "Pick up dry cleaning, grab some groceries, world domination."

"Oh, love," he smirked, "World domination always comes first."

It was conversations like this that made her forget all the horrible things that Klaus had done. But she couldn't let herself. She had to remember.

"I'm going to go an enjoy your father's wake," she said, stepping away from him, "Nice talking to you."

"Until next time."

The encounter only encouraged her to drink more, which was why when Mindy the hybrid told her Klaus wanted her, Tallie followed her against her better judgement. Her suspicion only increased, when anoth hybrid joined them, Elena in tow.

"What's going on?" Tallie asked, turning towards Elena

But it wasn't Elena. It was a vampire. It was Katherine.

The widening of Tallie's eyes gave away her realization, but she said nothing. If Katherine was pretending to be Elena, then a plan was in motion. A plan, that mostly likely involved the neutralizing of one Original hybrid.

The thought of Klaus' death did not bring Tallie any joy, none whatsoever. Just confliction. In order to stop it, she'd have to tell him, which would get her friends killed. Either way, she'd lose someone. If even she didn't want to admit she was losing anything with Klaus' death.

They moved around the front of the house, towards a blonde man. A vampire. A very old vampire.

"Who's that?" Tallie asked

"Mikael." Katherine answered, "Klaus' father."

Mindy grabbed onto both of them, throwing them towards Mikael. Ordinarily, Tallie would have fought back, but there wasn't much point. Mikael would kill her the second she ran, and she didn't have enough power to subdue him. Either way, if Klaus didn't save her, she was dead.

"Come out and face me, Nikalus." Mikael ordered, tightening his grip on Tallie's shoulder, "Or they both die."

There it was, confirmation of Tallie's current status as leverage.

"Go ahead," Klaus replied, "Kill them."

"No, please, Klaus," Katherine begged, though it was for show, "He'll do it."

Begging had never been her style, and she wouldn't resort to it now. That would only satisfy Mikael's desire to taunt Klaus. No, she would be strong.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael reminded him, "And this, pretty little witch," he continued, pulling Tallie closer, "I don't know of what use she is to you, but clearly you value her."

"I don't care." Klaus declared, "I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you."

His lack of apparent concern for her life was of no comfort to her, and only made her pulse rate sky rocket. This could be it. Murdered at homecoming. What a death.

"And to what end, Niklaus?" Mikael taunted, "So you can live forever, with no one by your side. No one cares about you anymore, boy!"

"Who do you have?" He continued, "Other then those who's loyalty you forced. No one"

It was a fair enough point, even Tallie could agree with that in her devolving state of mind. And it certainly seemed to achieve the desired effect.

"I'm calling your bluff, father." Klaus spat back, "Kill her."

Finally, Tallie began to struggle, but it was no use, Mikael only tightened his grip. There was no way out. No escape. No one to save her.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward."

"My whole life, you've underestimated me." Klaus said, "If you kill them, you lose your leverage. So go ahead, go on, kill them. C'mon old man. KILL THEM!"

"Ah, your impulse Niklaus," Mikael chuckled, in a way that was not at all amusing to her, "It is the one, and only, thing, that keeps you from truly, being great."

It wasn't a bluff, and they all knew it.

"It's okay." Tallie whispered, her last words being an assurance to Klaus, something she didn't even expect

Mikael briefly let go of his grip on her, and in one swift movement, he'd pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Katherine's back. In that second, Tallie made her bid for freedom. And she almost made it over the threshold to the safety of the house, when she felt a sharp piercing pain in the middle of the right side of her back, the dagger penetrating through the skin and inside her.

Collapsing down onto the floor, she pulled herself up against the wall, safely within the house. But her hand clutching her back did nothing to help the bleeding, which was probably not helped by the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed.

Everything that happened next, it was like she was watching, not in slow motion, but as a completely detached third party. Not really there. Damon's attempt to stake Klaus was thwarted by Stefan, and Klaus then in turn staked Mikael.

But Tallie took barely any notice of any it. All she could focus on was the pain searing through her, her vision becoming hazing, as she looked down at her bloodied hands.

With every breath, she coughed up more blood, her skin turning paler, and colder.

When Klaus picked up her limp body, clutching it in his arms, the heat of his skin did nothing to warm her. His eyes flickered all over her, before he drew his wrist towards his mouth, biting into it, offering it to her.

"No." She protested,

"You'll die." He pointed out, as if she wasn't already aware of her imminent demise, "You can't die."

"I will." Tallie countered, weakly, pulling up her arm to lay her hand on his, "It's okay."

The last thing she saw, was Klaus grief-stricken face. And then she was gone. Her body went limp and heavy in his arms, her eyes still looking up with even though there was nothing behind them. The only person around them was Stefan, who was seemingly frozen to the spot, most likely still in shock of Klaus' flagrant expression of care.

It wasn't until they were joined by a late guest, that Klaus relinquished his hold over her body, passing her over to her distraught mother. The only thing any of them could hear was Reigan's weeping, as she practically shook with sobs.

But then it stopped, and a determined look passed over her face.

"I can save her." Reigan declared, "I'll save her."

"How?"

Wide-eyed, Reigan pulled her attention up to Klaus, like she was only just realising he was there.

"Give her my life." She answered, looking back down at her daughter's pale face, "Give her my power. It'll bring her back."

No one stopped her when she begun to chant, picking up Tallie's blood soaked hand, clutching it in her own. They watched, as Reigan grew paler, colour returned to Tallie's face. As Tallie's heart rang out a faint beat, Reigan's weakened. As Reigan's breath quickened, Tallie's evened out.

Suddenly, Reigan collapsed, and Tallie opened her eyes. Turning her head, she looked straight at her now dead mother, lying in a pool of her daughter's blood. But she didn't make a sound. Nor did she attempt to fight against Klaus when he pulled her against his chest. And when Klaus suggested he take her home, she didn't reply, not even to give him a weak nod.

Taking it as an agreeance, he stepped away momentarily to order one of his hybrids to keep the body, but to clean up the mess. Scooping her up in his arms, he sped away. The entire journey home was all a blur, and soon enough, Tallie found herself in her bedroom.

Looking down at her hands, like they were a separate entity altogether, she noticed the blood covering her skin. Rushing into the bathroom, she began to scrub furiously at her skin. But just as she looked into the mirror, she realised that the blood had soaked through much of the back of her dress.

Tearing the clothing off from her body, she stepped into the shower, allowing the water to wash away the night's occurences. But when she reached around, running her fingers over her skin, she felt it, the scar that marred her skin. Further proof of her death.

Once she was clean she returned to her room, but she just stood in the middle of the room, staring around it like it was foreign to her. There was not a single thing that reminded her of her mother. Nothing. Not even a photograph.

What did that say about her?

When Peter entered the room, and attempted to hug her, she didn't reciprocate it. She didn't do anything. And when he left, all she did was lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing. She felt nothing. Not yet anyway. She was numb.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had been weeks since her mother's death, her friends had made themselves regular visitors to her house, her father had done everything he could to help her. But she felt nothing. She could only fake it.

Maybe it was just her own grieving process. Or maybe it was a side effect of dying. It's not like she had anyone to consult about it. She'd known grief, but this was different.

Peter had arranged for her mother to be buried in the nearest Catholic cemetery, as per her wishes. Reigan might've been a witch, but she was also a good ole' Catholic. However that worked.

Few were at the ceremony, Peter and Remi accompanied Tallie, as did her friends. But that was it. Peter had tried to reach Reigan's mother, and Tallie's sister, but he'd had no luck. It made her wonder what her own funeral would look like. Hopefully it would have a larger attendance, but nothing could be guaranteed.

Curled up on the bed, she didn't notice Matt's entrance until he knocked on the door. Shooting her head up, she managed to plaster a fake smile on her face, gesturing for him to join her on the bed.

"Hey," Matt greeted, "Just thought I'd drop by after work."

"How is the Mystic Grill?" She asked, "Probably falling apart since I've been gone."

"We've managed to hold it together." He chuckled, "They asked me, when you were coming back, told them probably not soon."

"No, I think it would be good for me to come back." She said, "Get back to normal. Take my mind off of everything."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think that'd be a great idea."

The conversation fizzled out into silence, Tallie lacking the energy to maintain her veneer of stability.

"I, um, guess I'll be going," he said, getting up from the bed, shrugging off the awkwardness, "Guess I'll see you at work, then."

"Yeah." Tallie nodded, solemnly watching him leave, "Matt," she called out, and he stopped in the doorway, "Thank you, for coming by."

"Anytime."

The gladness was genuine. She was thankful for her friends ever presence in her life. And maybe, by going back to work, she could regain some semblance of normality. Not that anything in Mystic Falls would ever be considered normal by societal standards. But, at least it would take her mind off of her seemingly never ending trauma.

In only a few hours, she was joined by the ever joyous Caroline. The girl was a blessing in disguise, even if the unending optimism had once been incessant, it was now a comfort. She needed to know that things would get better. That, one day, it would be stop hurting.

"How've you been?" Caroline asked

"I think I've finally worked through what was most likely alcohol withdrawal," Tallie said, "I'm still drinking about ten juice boxes to fill the cravings, but."

"Well, I s'pose that's good."

"So, what's been happening?" She asked, "Since I've been out of commission."

"Well, Stefan stole Klaus' coffins," Caroline replied, "And now they're going through some sort of power struggle."

"Coffins," Tallie clarified, "As in..."

"The one he carts his daggered family around in."

"Right."

"And now, Klaus tried to get Jeremy killed, and made Tyler bite me."

Of course Klaus was back to his old tricks. He just couldn't help himself. Violence was the only thing he knew.

"Bite you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Caroline said, waving it away, "Klaus gave me his blood."

"Why?"

"Who knows what goes on in that lunatic's mind." Caroline muttered, "So," she said, regaining her upbeat tone, "How have you been?"

"Probably experiencing minor alcohol withdrawal." She said, "Thought I'd take a break from the drinking, considering, I think it was the alcohol that made me bleed out as fast as I did."

"Oh," Caroline said, "Well, I guess that's good."

"I guess it is." She agreed, "How's everyone else's crippling paranoia going? Considering Klaus is still very alive, and still very much wants to kill everyone."

"We can deal with Klaus," Caroline assured her, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I'd rather spend my time worrying then wallowing in self pity," she replied, "I told Matt I'm coming back to the Grill. I need to start living again."

"Oh, Tallie," Caroline grinned, "That's great. It really is."

"Thanks," she said, "Unfortunately, it also means that I'll have to go back to school. Which kinda sucks."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Caroline encouraged, "Everything will be fine."

"Sure it will." She chuckled, as Caroline's phone went off

"Ah, that's Tyler," Caroline said, getting up from the bed, "We're having lunch." She said, "D'you want to come?"

"And watch you and Tyler be all coupley," Tallie said, getting up as well, "I'd rather die again. Seriously, you two are sickening."

"We're not that bad."

"You really are."

"Fine." Caroline conceded, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

No sooner had Caroline left, did Tallie see the curtains of the door leading out to the balcony blow open. Walking over, she closed the sliding door, locking it. But that didn't stop the hairs on the back of her neck from pricking up, and the sense that she was not alone filling her.

Wiping around, she was greeted by the sight of Klaus lurking next to her bedside table. He picked up the picture frame that her mother had left her. In it was a picture of her, and her mother and sister. It was all she had left of the family she's grown up with.

"You were an adorable child," he said, placing the frame back down,

"Is this the part where you ask what happened." She said, crossing her arms, "Because I'm not in the mood."

"You're upset with me," he said, "It's understandable."

"Yeah. You know what's not understanable," she retorted, "You trying to kill Jeremy, and having Tyler bite Caroline."

"Well, Jeremy's saved, and I healed Caroline," he said, "So, no harm done."

"There's always harm done when it comes to you." She chided, "Not that you'd care."

"I care."

"Oh, I don't think you do," Tallie accused, stalking forward, "Did you care, that I died, for you?" She asked, "Do you care, that my mother, died, to save me?"

"Of course I do." He growled, grabbing onto her arms,

"Get off me!" She demanded, shoving him away, "You're a murdering psychopath, and I can't believe I ever felt anything for you."

"Tallie,"

"No." She screamed, "No."

Her rage was the most she'd felt since her mother died. The most intense feeling, and it had to be towards Klaus. It had to be towards the man responsible for her mother's death.

She was practically shaking with anger, all the emotion that had been pent up inside her was bursting free. And it seemed, the unleashing of her rage was sending her powers haywire.

The lights began to flicker, the candles on her bedside table bursting alight. The door to the balcony flew open, wind suddenly rushing in.

"I died because of you." Tallie declared, the chest of drawers beginning to shake, the drawers popping open, "My mother's dead because of you." She yelled, smacking her hands against his chest, as the glass of her mirror shattering, "It's all your fault!"

Peter rushed into the room, tearing her away from the subject of her outburst, staring Klaus down. Even though he was no match for the Original vampire, he'd be damned if he let the man continue to disturb his emotionally fragile daughter.

"I think you should go," Peter advised, "Now."

Klaus didn't reply, and it took a few moments for him to react. Tearing his eyes away from Tallie, he sped off, leaving them alone.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, his eyes scanning over her, as if to check for injury

"Yeah." She replied, shirking away from him

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." She snapped, "I just want to clean up."

"Okay." He nodded, clearly not appeased, but he knew not to push her any further

Only when he was gone did she take the time to survey the damage. Every draw in the shelf was pulled out, the mirror above it was shattered, pieces of glass falling away. The candles had been blown out by the wind, which had also knocked over the picture frame.

Never before had she lost control of her powers in such a way. She hadn't attempted any magic since her mother's death, but she could feel the power growing inside her. Her mother had given her more then just her life, she'd given Tallie her power. Every ounce of witchly ability, was now Tallie's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Tallie sat on the ground in the woods, in front of her she had placed a bowl, and in it, some scrunched up papers. Since Klaus' visit, she hadn't dared to use her powers, for fear of what would happen. This would be her test run.

Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself, readied her mind.

"Phasmatos Motus Robix."

The ball of paper lifted up into the air, as did the branches that surrounded her, the leaves, the rocks, and even some flecks of dirt. Standing up, she reached out her hand, tapping one of the rocks. As soon as she made contact, the spell broke, and all the items collapsed back onto the ground.

Spinning around to survey the ground, she stopped dead in her tracks, at the sight of the man in front of her.

"Impressive," Elijah said, stepping closer, his eyes flashing over the bowl, "Though, not quite what you had in mind, was it?"

"How are you here?" She demanded, "Klaus daggered you."

"Yes," he acknowledged, "I was fortunate enough that my brother manage to evoke the ire of the Salvatore brothers."

"Stefan undaggered you?"

"Damon actually."

"Why?" She asked, folding her arms, "Somehow, I don't think they'd trust you again after you recanted on the last deal."

"They don't trust me." He said, "But we have mutual goals."

"And what are those?"

"I thought," he said, drawing the conversation away from her question, "You'd be more interested in your role."

"Ah," she said, kicking up some of the dirt with her boot, "What do you want, Elijah?"

"First, I want to give you my condolences, about your mother," he said, and her back stiffened, "It was quite unfortunate what happened to her. And to you."

"Thanks," she muttered, "I guess."

"What I want, is your help." He said, and she raised her eyebrows, "I plan to undagger the rest of my siblings."

"How do I help?" Tallie asked, frowning, "Klaus and I aren't exactly on the best of terms."

"My brother and I are entertaining the Salvatore's for dinner tonight."

"That'll be quite the show."

"I'll sneak you in," he continued, "You'll undagger them."

"Why should I?" She asked, "Not to be rude, but I'm kinda curious why you're asking me."

"Because, I like you Tallie, I respect you as a person," Elijah explained, "And if you would allow it, I would like to make any ally of you."

"What'll happen to Klaus if I do this?" She asked, "Because, I'd rather not have to deal with the vengeful hybrid."

"We won't kill him, if that's your concern." Elijah promised, "But, as far as my family is concerned, Klaus will no longer be apart of it."

Tallie took a deep breath in, as she weighed her options. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to go against Klaus, but Elijah would owe her. Besides, Klaus would be preoccupied by his siblings. And either way, Klaus wouldn't die. She may be less then conciliatory towards him, but she didn't want him to die. No matter what he did, she didn't think she could bring herself to allow him to die.

"I understand, this is hard for you," Elijah said, "Given your feelings towards my brother."

"I don't have feelings." She retorted, "And, anyway, how do you know that?"

"Klaus and Damon have caught me up on recent events." He said, "If you don't wish to help - "

"No." She interrupted, "I want to help."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

After exchanging phone numbers, and cementing the details of the plan, Elijah turned to leave.

"Elijah." Tallie called out, and he turned his head back towards her, "I prefer to use the word friend, not ally."

She could've sworn that she saw him smirk, clearly impressed by her, before turning back away. Speeding off, he left her there, to contemplate the ramifications of what she had agreed to.

* * *

After much deliberation over the consequences of going back on her word, she finally resolved herself enough to head off in the direction of Klaus' house. As per the plan, Elijah was waiting in the agreed meeting place, not wasting any time, he picked her up, speeding off.

In only a few seconds they had arrived in what looked to be the basement of the house, surrounded by coffins.

"This is incredibly creepy." Tallie muttered, "When do I undagger them?"

"In, about," he said, looking down at his watch, "Five minutes."

"Okay." She nodded, "Will they be hungry? Because I'm really not up to being eaten today."

"There's blood on the stool."

"And, if they decide they'd rather my blood?"

"Given what I saw today, I think you can handle them." He said, "You're not having second thoughts are you."

"No." She shook her head, "You better go."

Tallie waited for five minutes before pulling each of the daggers, and then waited some more. And then some more. And some more. Before the vampires finally began to stire.

As the three of them slowly climbed out of their coffins, Tappie backed up, closer to the door. Not that she'd actual be able to escape them. Her best hope, if she couldn't fend them off herself, was that the other vampires in the house heard her screams. But, considering what she was doing, Klaus might be more inclined to let them kill her.

"Tallie, right?" Rebekah asked, and she nodded, warily eyeing the quite predatory looking vampires

"Are you our revival meal?" The younger vampire asked "There's blood bags over there." Tallie retorted, pointing over to the stool

"I think I'd like the taste of you more."

The vampire lunged, but she threw out her arm, and he collapsed onto his knees, gripping his head in agony. They may be Original vampires, but they were weakened by blood loss, and she was strengthened by her mother's power. Who knew what she was capable of now?

"You'll eat from the blood bags, or you'll starve." She told them, dropping her hand, the pain ceasing, "I'm no one's meal."

Both Rebekah and the older vampire looked quite impressed, but that was more disconcerting to Tallie then it was a comfort. Throwing each of them a blood bag, they tore into it, gulping down the liquid. The younger vampire's gaze was transfixed on her, but it was not begrudgingly like she expected, but more, a look of fascination.

"So, Tallie," he drawled, "I'm Kol."

"Kol, Rebekah," she rattled off, before pointing to the other vampire, "Finn, I'm assuming. Great, now we've got introductions out of the way, I'll be getting out of here."

"Aren't you going to tell us why you undaggered us?" Rebekah demanded

"It was a favour for Elijah," she informed them, "Who is upstairs, with Klaus, awaiting your arrival. Well, Elijah is, Klaus not so much."

"Wait, weren't you and Klaus, a thing, before?" Rebekah asked, "Why are you betraying him now?"

"First of all, not a thing, _at all_. And even if we were, it would be none of your business." Tallie replied, tartly, "And secondly, basically, shit happened. As I'm sure shit always happens when Klaus is involved."

"So, you and our brother had a lover's tiff?" Kol clarified, smugly smirking at her in a way that was both annoying, and oddly charming. Just like his brother.

"We weren't lovers." Tallie defended, crossing her arms, "Not now. Not ever."

"That's good to know." Kol said, his lips pulling into a smirk, so similar to that of his brother's

Narrowing her eyes, she was about to reply to his flirting with a witty remark, but was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, "Okay, Elijah is ready for you." She told them, "So, job done, time for me to clock out."

"What, does Elijah pay you for your help?" Kol asked

"I wish." She muttered, "I'd probable be rich if I started charging for my witchy help."

"How do you plan on getting out?" Rebekah asked, cocking her head, "Klaus will hear you, and kill you if he learns you helped Elijah undagger us."

"That's kinda your job, you know, distract Klaus by enacting your revenge whilst I sneak out." She explained, "So, you guys should really go. Because I don't exactly feel like being murdered tonight."

Sneaking out of the mansion wasn't difficult, considering Klaus was well and truly distracted by his very angry siblings. Despite knowing that they wouldn't kill him, she couldn't help the guiltiness that flooded over her. And as much as she tried, she couldn't help the itching feeling that what she's done was wrong.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

The Grill was relatively packed when she arrived, and Tallie was glad that she didn't have any shifts that day. Spotting her friends sitting around a table, she rushed over to them.

"Sorry I'm late," Tallie said, sliding down into the seat, "I'm guessing the looks of annoyance on your faces is because of the upcoming ball."

"You're invited too?" Caroline asked, and she nodded, "Did Klaus invite you too?"

"Too?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief "I swear to god I'm gonna punch him in the face."

It was such a typical move from Klaus, to engage in petty tactics to provoke jealousy for revenge. What was worse, was that it was working. Not that she'd every outwardly admit that.

"You're perfectly welcome to be his date," Caroline said, "He's all yours."

"Trust me, I don't want him." Tallie assured them, "Elijah was the one to invite me," she said, pulling the piece of paper out of her bag, "Probably a thank you for helping him to I dagger his siblings in hopes they would bring about Klaus doom."

"Well, Klaus won't be meeting his doom anytime soon." Elena grumbled, and Tallie raised her eyebrows, "The locked coffin, had his mother in it."

"The mother he murdered?"

"And she wants peace."

"Well, maybe she does," she shrugged, "Maybe she just wants to be a family."

"She asked to see me, not sure why," Elena said, "Guess we'll find out."

"Guess we will."

At first, Peter was supportive of her attendance at the ball, getting back out into the world and all that, until he found out the venue. And, considering what happened last time she went to an event thrown by an Original, she died, his concerns weren't unfounded. Had he not have work to go to, he may have succeeded in discouraging her.

His worry was even more justified, when she arrived at the house, she found herself unable to enter. Just staring at the doorway, so similar to the one in which she'd bled out.

Nudging her elbow into Tallie's side, Caroline gave her an encouraging smile. Linking their arms together, they stepped inside the house, grander then any house she'd ever been in.

When her eyes locked on to Klaus, her confidence faltered, and his intense stare did nothing to help.

"Ah, Tallie," Elijah greeted, stepping in front of her, blocking Klaus from her view, "I'm so glad you could come."

"I'll see you later." Caroline said, stepping away from the pair

"Uh, thanks, for inviting me," she said, "Never been to a ball before."

"Yes, I thought it was a sufficient payment for your assistance," he said, "I hope you know, I'm grateful for your help. I know it mustn't have been easy, going against Klaus like that. Considering your relationship."

"There is no relationship."

"Of course," he nodded, but his slight grin portrayed his disbelief, "If you excuse me, I have to speak."

"Okay."

As Elijah made his way up the stairs, joined by the rest of his family, Tallie tried her best to avoid Klaus' gaze. Her efforts were futile, as she could practically feel his eyes burning a hole through her. It probably didn't help that she kept stealing glances.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah called out, joining the rest of his family on the staircase, looking as if they were posing for a family portrait, "Welcome, thank you for joining us." He greeted the crowd, "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Tonight's pick, is a centuries old waltz. So, if all of you could please find yourself a partner, and join us in the ballroom."

Tallie had no intention of dancing, she'd only come as a favour to Elijah. She didn't even know how to dance.

"Ah, Tallie," Kol greeted, stepping in front of her, holding out his hand, "Would you do me the honour?"

"I guess I will." She relented, taking his hand, letting him lead her into the ballroom, "Though, I warn you, I'm not that great a dancer."

"Then I'll lead."

Kol led her out onto the dancefloor as the music began, guiding her into the right position. She followed each of his movements, it can easy enough to her, but she was glad that he was there to prevent her from stuffing up. Even if it was just to rile up his brother.

"I don't think I properly thanked you," Kol said, "For undaggering me last night. Even if it was petty revenge against my brother."

"I can assure you, it wasn't."

"Does that mean I have a chance?"

"Do you flirt with all the witches you meet?"

"Only the pretty ones."

His charm almost had her forgetting about Klaus. At least until she spotted him across the room, dancing away with Caroline. As much as she would like otherwise, she couldn't help the jealousy boiling away inside of her.

"He doesn't deserve a pretty thing like you," Kol said, regaining her attention, her eyes widening, "You're far too good for him."

"Oh, I'm not too good for anyone."

"I assure you, you do." He said, "Don't settle for anyone."

Spinning away, her good mood suddenly evaporated, when she was pulled straight into Klaus' chest. And despite her better judgement, she couldn't help the quickening of her heart at the feeling of his hand gripping hers, his other at her waist. Staring him down, it took everything she had not to crumble at the look of betrayal.

"I should warn you about my brother, he's a wild one." Klaus said, "There are better ways to get back at me. Though, betraying me by undaggering my siblings to kill me was quite the attempt."

"Don't be dramatic," she scoffed, turning her head away from him, "They can't kill you, and that was never my intention."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because your father killed me, Klaus." Tallie said, softly, "Because my mother died to save me. Because you let her die for me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Klaus demanded, leaning his face closer to hers, "Let you die."

In reality, she wasn't troubled by his inaction, she expected no less from him. Klaus didn't value her mother's life. But for some reason, he valued hers.

"Why couldn't you?" She asked, softly, "Why couldn't you let me go?"

"Would you prefer to die?"

"Answer the question."

"You know why."

She could feel his breath on her cheek. His face was so close. He was so close. There was so little room between them, that they were practically one body. It was almost certainly too much for that particular dance.

"Then why did you invite Caroline?" Tallie asked, pulling her eyes away from their intense staring match,

"Is that jealousy?"

"Wasn't that the point."

"As was you dancing with my brother."

"Then we both achieved our goals." She confirmed, "Job well done."

The rest of the dance was spent in silence, with Tallie looking anywhere but at him, whilst he stared so intently at her face, she was sure he would have it memorised. It put her on edge, their whole exchange, just as most of them did. He affected her in a way no other had. Never had she experienced an attraction that lasted this long. Most were fleeting, ending when the brief relationship had been consummated, disappearing as soon as they were over.

Maybe if she slept with Klaus, the pull towards him would end. But she sincerly doubted that. Whatever it was that was between them, was far more permanent.

"Come with me." He said into her ear, and it was all she could do to hide the shiver his voice sent down her spine, "There's something I want to show you."

Despite her better judgement, she allowed him to lead her through the house, and into a room filled with paintings. The works of art were magnificent, as were the drawings scattered on the desk.

"These are beautiful," she muttered, looking back at him, "Did you do them?"

"One of my works is hanging at the Hermitage, actually," he said, coming to stand beside her, "Have you ever been?"

"Oh, no, overseas trips never really fit in the budget," she said, "Moving around a lot let me see lots of places though."

"I'll take you there."

"I've never flown," she said, "I'll probably have a panic attack."

"I'll comfort you."

The jovial nature of the conversation she was desperately clinging to leaped from her reach, being replaced by an intensity so extreme it was almost electric. He inched closer, slowly, her heartbeat quickening each time he moved. Watching his face, she saw his eyes flick down to her lips.

He was about to lean his head down, when she all but jerked away, turning to the side in an attempt to prevent any further advances.

"We can't do this Klaus." Tallie whispered, "I can't do this."

"Why?" He asked, "Why won't you acknowledge what's between us?"

"Because I don't know what's between us." She exclaimed, "Because. Because I feel like even being around you is somehow shitting on my mother's memory."

"Tallie,"

"No, Klaus," she said, "I need time. I need you to give me time."

"Why should I?" He demanded, "I could give you all the time in the world, and you'd still pretend that you feel nothing for me. Why should I give you anything?"

"Because I deserve it."

Spinning on her heel, she stormed from the room, leaving the conflicted Klaus with the weight of her words. Kol was right. She deserved better then the toying and throwing between her and Klaus. It was exhausting. And frankly, hardly worth it. Even if he made her feel a way no other had.

She has made it out into the foyer, when she felt a hand grab onto her arm. Having expected it to be Klaus, she was pleasantly surprised to see the owner was in fact his younger brother.

"Oh, love," Kol said, "What's wrong?" He asked, "What's my brother done now?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, "I just decided to take your advice, that's all."

"I'm going to assume that you've come to the realization that your standards should be much higher." He said, "Like I said, you deserve better."

"Is this the part where you say that you're better?"

"Maybe."

She knew her options, shut down the flirtation, or continue with it. Shutting it down was probably the logical option, but level headedness was overrated at the best of times. Besides, the promise of some great vampire sex was to big to pass up. Angering Klaus was simply a bonus.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" He asked, pulling the device out of his pocket

"I'm going to put my address in it," she explained, taking the phone from him, "If you decide you what to show me what better is, you can swing by after the ball ends."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't," she said, handing the phone back to him, "Then you don't."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, lots of interaction with Klaus. Do you think she'll sleep with Kol?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Tallie was partly incredibly glad that her shift didn't start until later, because she was afraid that if she saw anyone she would immediately spill the beans about the illicit night she'd spent with a certain Original. But work would offer her a distraction to that pesky guilt that was itching away at her.

In the light of day, it was easy to see how big of a mistake she'd made, now that her head was clear. The rational side of her was scolding herself for such a reckless act. But the emotional side was commending her. After all, what better way to push Klaus away then to sleep with his brother.

But that wasn't what she wanted. Now that she'd had time to think it over, she didn't want to hurt Klaus. As strange as that may sound to some.

She just hoped that Kol kept his word, and didn't go spreading the news as part of some petty ploy to anger his brother. If she was honest, he'd seemed almost disappointed that she had shown regret that morning. Not that the night wasn't enjoyable. She just doubted if some great sex was worth the trouble it would bring. Not that Kol was concerned about trouble. He was even more reckless then she was.

Her hopes of pretending like last night hadn't happened were dashed, when she walked into work, to be greeted by the very men she was avoiding sitting at the bar. It seemed that the universe hated her. But, at least she wasn't the bartender. She just had to hope that neither of them approached her.

Two hours into her shift, and somehow she had managed to avoid the Mikaelson brothers. Nor that it was that hard, given that if she wasn't waiting tables, she was hiding out in the kitchen. Which was where she currently was.

"Hey," Matt said, walking into the room, "Are you okay? You're spending a lot of time in here."

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "Just wasting time until my shift ends."

"Avoiding Klaus, huh?"

"Yeah." She conceded, "I don't really feel like dealing with their drama."

"I know the feeling." He said, coming to join her against the wall, "I've been avoiding them too."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I had a bit of a run-in with Klaus' brother." He explained, "Kinda tried to kill me. Would've too, if it wasn't for Damon."

"He what?" She asked, her eyes widening, "Why would he do that?"

"Who knows why they do anything."

It wasn't an out-of-character moment, of that she was sure. But she found it hard to reconcile the man she'd spent the night with, and the vampire that had tried to kill her friend.

Looking down at her watch, she checked the time, "And, that's my shift done," she said, pushing off of the wall, "Thank God for that."

"Guess I'll see you later then," Matt said, picking up her coat from the hanger, handing it to her, "Good luck out there."

"Thanks."

Pulling her coat on, wrapping the scarf around her neck, she readied herself for the possible encounter.

"Hey, uh, Tallie." Matt said, causing her to turn back around to face him, "You know, you don't have to put up with him." He told her, "You deserve better than that."

"Is this where you say that you're better?" She asked, but it lacked the sultryness of last night. This time, it was filled with apprehensiveness, and perhaps, even guilt, maybe shame.

Matt simply laughed it off, not sure how to respond, and she wasn't sure why she'd even said it. Nodding towards him, she took a deep breath, before walking out into the bustling restaurant.

She'd barely made it out of the kitchen, when her worst fears were realized.

"Ah, Tallie," Klaus greeted, from his spot at the bar, "Would you join us for a drink?" He offered, holding out a glass in one hand, using his other to point towards Kol, "I'm sure you remember my brother."

"I do." Tallie acknowledged, folding her arms, "But I've had a long shift, and my boss will probably fire me if he sees me drinking at the bar, considering it's technically illegal."

"Oh, darling, that's what compulsion's for." Kol teased, "Unless you're scared."

Rolling her eyes, she reached out to grab the glass from in front of him, downing what was left of it. Kol was smirking at her, clearly enjoying the fact he'd goaded her into action, and she had to physically prevent herself from sending her a flirty look, as she usually would in that situation. Considering, as Kol hadn't apparently suffered any physical harm, Klaus remained unaware of their dalliance.

"If you excuse me," she said, taking a step backwards, "I have other places to be, like at home."

Turning her back on them, she practically strutted out of the Grill, ignoring the fact that she knew Klaus was close behind. It wasn't until the second time he called her name, when she had crossed the street to reach her car, that she turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Klaus shrugged, with his crooked grin, "Have one of our signature chats."

"Because they're always oh-so enjoyable."

"I find them so."

It wasn't that she didn't find their encounters to be interesting, they were probably some of the most invigorating she'd ever had. It was more the way they left her feeling. Confused, about him, about her, about them. Every time they spoke, it was like she could feel him getting closer to him. And afterwards, she was left with a wound that grew larger each time, bleed more, took longer to heal. And the scar tissue that was left was weak, easily torn apart by him again.

"Fine," she muttered, knowing that he wouldn't easily relent, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," he said, "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, I want to know everything about you."

"That's a little forward." Tallie complained, once again crossing her arms, "I usually don't get so personal, especially with a person who isn'y even my friend."

"Oh, I would say we're friends." He disagreed, "What would you call us?"

"I think it's complicated would probably summarise us pretty well."

"So, more then friends?"

"Ah, no," she retorted, waving her finger at him, "Don't jump to conclusions, I didn't say that."

"You didn't disagree with me either."

"Ugh, you are impossible."

But Tallie found she was not nearly as annoyed by his belligerence as she presenting. In reality, she was quite amused by their exchange. Of course, the humour allowed her to ignore the truth in his words.

"I'm guessing you won't be changing your Facebook status anytime soon, then."

"You're hilarious." She replied, "Totally."

There was a moment where Klaus laughed along, before his eyes widened. Gasping, he clutched onto his chest, as if searching for some invisible weapon.

"What's happening?" He demanded, grabbing into her arms, "What'd you do?"

"What're you talking about?" She asked, ripping her arms out of his grips, "What's wrong?"

"Kol." He whispered in realisation, not even wanting for her to question him, before speeding off

Klaus' behaviour plagued her for the entire ride home. Something was strange. Something had happened. Was happening. Aside from the fact that she knew she couldn't deny how easy it was to be around Klaus. When they were together, the conversation just flowed. It was comfortable. It felt right, even though she knew it was wrong.

The house was empty when she arrived, Peter being at work, but she had a distinct feeling that she wasn't alone. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the pepper spray, holding it ready in her hands. Taking a detour into the kitchen, she grabbed one of the kitchen knives out of it's holder, wielding it in front of her as she climbed the stairs.

Nearing the door to her bedroom, she clutched each weapon tighter in her hands. Slowly, she reached out her arm, pushing the door open.

There was in fact someone in her room, but it wasn't some serial killer out to get her. Not that either of her weapons would be much use on him.

"Klaus," she said, laying the items down on her chest of draws, shrugging off her coat, "What're you doing here?"

"If you're a witch," he said, completely ignoring her question, "Why do you need pepper spray and a knife to fight off an intruder?"

"Because it's easier to explain wounds caused by pepper spray and a knife, then how someone magically flew across the room." She explained, crossing her arms, "You didn't answer the question."

"I'll take that as you were unaware of the plan to kill me." He said, and she raised her eyebrows, "Your friends conspired with my mother to kill me and my siblings."

"Your mother." Tallie said, dropping her arms to her side, "Holy shit. Your. Are you okay?"

"I'm alive."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"What happened to her?" She asked, taking a few steps closer, "Is she,"

"Dead." He finished, "No. She got away. Her and Finn."

"Your brother was apart of this."

"Yes, she needed to use him to link us all together." Klaus explained, sitting down on the end of her bed, "Tonight, she was going to make us human again, and then Finn would die, taking us all with him."

"Why?" She asked, slowly sliding next to him, "Why did your mother want to kill you?"

"She thinks we're abominations." He said, "A curse on this earth, is what she said."

Mother of the year, Esther was not. Her own mother was no saint, but she'd ultimately sacrificed herself for her child.

"You're not." She said, lifting up her hand, hesitating, before placing it on top of his, "You're not an abomination. She's wrong."

Though, he had committed a multitude of atrocities in his thousand years on earth, of that she was sure. Maybe she was just telling him what he wanted to hear. Or maybe not. She didn't know.

"And what do you think of me?"

"My opinion of you?" She asked, and he lowered his head, raising his eyebrows,

Taking a deep breath in, she opened her mouth, and then closed it. What could she say to him? She didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to lie to him either.

"I think you're lonely." Tallie admitted, "I think, you're scared of being alone, but you don't trust people to stay." She said, "I think you're proud, but insecure. You're angry, and you think that anger makes you powerful. Because you don't ever want to feel weak."

The entire time she spoke, she never once broke away from their shared gaze. His eyes revealed every emotion he felt. Indignation. Anguish. Betrayal. Resignation.

"I think, you hide the good in you because you think it makes you weak." She said, "But it doesn't."

"What does it make me then?"

"Human." She said, "Nobody's flawless. You do horrible things, and they're mostly for terribly selfish reasons. But you've done good things too. People are rarely all bad."

"That's awfully naive of you." He pointed out, his face inching closer to hers

"Maybe." Tallie whispered, her voice catching in her throat, her eyes flicking down to his lips

And that was when his lips came crashing down on hers in one almighty kiss. Eagerly, she moved her lips in conjunction with his, grabbing onto his shirt to pull him closer, as he cupped her face in his hands. It was a long overdue act, and the desperation was obvious in the sheer aggressiveness of the kiss, each clamouring for more.

Tallie was well aware of the natural progression of their actions, which would inevitably lead to them in bed without clothes on. But it wasn't right, sleeping with Klaus the day after she entertained his brother in the very same bed.

Besides, she wanted more then just sex from him. There was far more then a simple physical attraction between them. They had formed an emotional connection, as much as she'd like to deny it. She understood him, and he her.

"We can't." She said, pulling away from him, "Not here. Not like this."

"Okay, then." Klaus nodded, moving to stand, but she grabbed onto his arm

"You can still stay," she offered, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, "If you want."

Wordlessly, they both moved in unison, climbing into the bed. He laid down first, and she moved in next to him, laying her head on his chest. And that was how they'd stayed, the constant thrumming of his heart lulling her into the best sleep she'd had since her mother's death.

But the comforting heartbeat was not there when she awoke. Stretching out her hand, she felt only the coldness of empty sheets. He was gone. Disappeared in the middle of the night. Snuck away from her, without so much as a goodbye. And they hadn't even slept together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three**

It had been a week since Klaus had left her to wake up alone, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. Not even one measly phone call or text. She had, however, spent her own time sending flirty texts to his brother, and even spending another night together. That was, until she found out about the Jeremy fiasco. Not that Klaus as any better, considering he'd been filling his time with the usual threats of violence towards those she cared about.

As a consequence, she was not exactly pleased when he walked into the Grill during her shift.

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted, walking up to stand beside the table she was wiping down, "How are you?"

"Honestly, been better." She said, making to turn away from him

"Don't tell me you're angry that I didn't stay until morning." He teased, smirking at her

"No, it has more to do with the fact you've made multiple threats to kill and/or harm my friends." She accused, "And I've spent the last few days with Bonnie, consoling her about her mother's second abandonment."

"That part was hardly my fault." Klaus pointed out, "Bonnie's mother was all Elijah's doing."

"You still threatened her and Jeremy to get what you want."

"Would Bonnie have done it any other way?"

"Maybe if you weren't so concerned with being the biggest bully on the playground everyone wouldn't want to kill you." She spat, crossing her arms, as he steeled his jaw, "Fear isn't always the best motivator, Klaus."

"In my experience, it is." Klaus replied, turning his head away, removing all traces of hurt from his expression, "I'm guessing, that you don't want to hear about how I killed Alaric today." He told her, "Well, not permanently."

"Typical." Tallie muttered, shaking her head at him, "I'm guessing what I said cut a little deep. Bit too truthful. Because your first line of defence is always to prove you really are the biggest bad of them all." She said, "But I see through your bullshit. Always have, always will."

Snatching the glasses off the table, she spared him one last glare, before stalking back towards the kitchen. Shoving the door open, she was lucky she didn't break the glass with the force she used to place them on the counter.

"Argh." Tallie grumbled, gripping her hands on the table,

This kind of behaviour from Klaus was far from unusual, but she had seriously thought that their night together would result in a change. But of course, he was incapable of it. It just made her even more thankful he didn't know about her and Kol. She didn't think she could handle his lashing out anymore then she could put up with his refusal to appear even the slightest bit weak.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, causing her head to shoot up as he pushed open the door, "I saw you talking to Klaus. Did he do something?"

"Just the usual annoyance." She shrugged, "You know how he is."

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, "Is there, something between you, is he - "

"No, no." She said, a little too forcefully, "Klaus is basically my stalker."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Me having a stalker?" She asked, frowning, but her lips quirked into a smile

"No, course not." He quickly replied, "You, not being with Klaus."

"Why?"

"Well, uh, you know," Matt stumbled, a blush growing on his face, and she raised her eyebrows, "I, was wondering, if you wanted to go to the decade dance, with me?"

"Uh, yeah, yes," she nodded, perhaps a little too vigorously, "That, um, it'd be great, really."

Tallie couldn't help the almost childish smile that spread across her face. This was only her second high school dance, and the first time she'd ever been asked. To think of it, she'd never really been asked out on anything like a date before.

* * *

Upon Caroline's insistence, Tallie had not so reluctantly agreed to assist in the setting up for the dance. Matt's presence at the gym made her even gladder she agreed, and far more eager for the day to pass into night. Walking up to the table, she joined Elena and Caroline.

"Jeremy's got a lot in his mind," Elena said, "The whole thing with Alaric's got him really stressed out."

"Are you sure," Caroline said, turning to face her, "It's not because he witnessed you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel."

"Wait, what?" Tallie said, breaking out into a grin,

"We just kissed." Elena said, "And I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it."

"Aw, what are friends for." Caroline teased, "So, who are you bringing to the dance?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, picking up the feather boa to wrap around her neck, "I thought we were all going as girl dates together."

"Bonnie has a date."

"What?" Elena asked, placing the feather boa back down

"Jamie called and said he wanted to see her," Caroline explained, "So she asked him,"

"And, actually," Tallie interjected, "I have a date."

"Who?" Caroline asked

"Ah, Matt, actually," Tallie said, "Which, now thinking about it, is probably weird for both of you, considering you both dated him."

"No, it's fine." Elena assured her, "You two are cute together."

"Thanks." She said, unable to contain her grin

"What does Klaus think?" Caroline asked, "Since he's, you know, obsessed with you."

"I, don't really care what Klaus thinks." Tallie said, "He can go screw himself."

"Good for you." Caroline encouraged, before turning back to Elena, "So, here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?"

"I can't ask Stefan on a date." Elena said, "I just made out with his brother."

"I kissed Klaus after I slept with his brother the night before."

"Which brother?" Elena asked

"Kol."

"The one who tried to kill Matt."

"I wasn't aware of that at the time." Tallie explained, "Anyway, the point is, you can't figure out which one you want, if you don't sample both merchandises." She said, causing them to burst out into laughter, and her to frown in realisation, "That came out, much dirtier then planned."

"Exactly." Caroline agreed, "I've seen the Bachelor. Fair's fair. It's Stefan's turn."

"Oh yeah," Elena said, "And you're not biased, or anything."

"Stefan, is your epic love." Caroline said, "And I'm not going down without a fight."

Elena sighed, finally relenting to their argument, nodding her head. But she seemed far from eager, and whether it was hesitance to trust, or feelings for someone else, Tallie didn't know.

"Just, out of curiosity," Tallie said, "Is Damon a good kisser?"

"Is Klaus?"

"After a thousand years, you'd hope to be."

"That's not an answer." Caroline pointed out, and Tallie let out a sigh, folding her arms

"It was one of, if not the best, kisses of my life." She admitted, "Your turn."

"Yes. He is."

* * *

**What do you think of her and Matt? What do you think will happen with her and Klaus? Hope you enjoyed it, only a short chapter, but the next will be longer.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Twirling around in front of the mirror, she admired the outfit she'd put so much effort into putting together. When her father announced Matt's arrival, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It seemed like such a typical teenage thing, having a date to a high school dance.

"I hope you two have fun." Peter said when she reached them, "Don't get too drunk and spend a night in a skeevy motel."

"Oh, dad," she groaned, "Please stop."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, waving it off, "Get outta here."

Chuckling, she followed Matt outside towards the car, "Please tell me he didn't take the overprotective father role before I came down."

"Nah," Matt assured her, holding open the door to his truck, "Your dad's pretty cool."

"Yeah, he is." Tallie nodded, waiting until Matt started the car to speak again, "What about your parents? If that's not too personal."

"Ah, don't know my dad, and my mom, kinda skipped town." Matt explained, "It's just me."

"That, really sucks." She said, "I guess I kinda know how you feel."

Matt glanced towards her, and a silence passed over them. Parental abandonment was not a topic of casual conversation.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said, "Bit of a dark topic for a dance."

The conversation turned lighthearted for the rest of the drive, no more talk of poor parenting or dark and troubled pasts. The dance was in full swing when they arrived, the gym packed, and decorated perfectly.

"Wow, the decorations are great." Tallie said, "Whoever did this, should get some sort of prize."

"Yeah," Matt chuckled, "Definitely."

"Are you gonna ask me to dance?" She asked, picking up his hand, stepping backwards to tug him towards the dance floor

"Okay."

Despite not being alive during the decade, Tallie thought their attempts at recreating the dance moves were quite adequate. And even if they weren't, she was having more fun then she had in a long time.

Then, the song had to turn slow, leaving them to awkwardly avoid eye contact. Matt cleared his throat, offering her his hand. Smiling at him, she took it.

"Why did you ask me to come with you tonight?"

"I guess, I kinda like you." Matt said, "I just didn't want to have to compete with Klaus."

"You don't have to compete with Klaus."

Of course, the universe hated her, and naturally, Klaus had to make an appearance.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The immediate answer was a definite yes, but Tallie knew there was only so much rejection Klaus could take before he turned homicidal. And one dance wasn't worth the scene he would create.

"Sorry." Tallie said to Matt, "I'll find you later."

"Sure." Matt replied, clearly displeased, shoving his hands in his pockets, skulking away

Eyeing up Klaus warily, reluctantly taking his outstretched hand. He pulled her in closer, beginning to sway with the music, and she actively avoided his gaze.

"Why do you always have to play the alpha male?"

"I'm hardly playing, love." Klaus said, "I am the alpha male."

"Always so humble."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," he said, "It wasn't my intention."

"But you're not sorry for what you did." She pointed out, "And that's just not good enough for me."

It was the truth. Remorse was a foreign thing to Klaus, especially when he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. And after all, he always got what he wanted. Twirling her away, he brought her back in closer, lowering his face closer to hers.

"You should be nicer to me." Klaus whispered, "I'm leaving town tomorrow." He told her, causing her to finally look him in the eyes

His imminent departure should make her feel thankful, but it didn't. She knew she would miss him, even if she'd never admit it to his face. There had never been anyone quite like him before. Nobody had made her feel the way he had. But, no matter how elusive his bad boy charm was, it didn't matter. Because he wasn't some teenage rebel. He wasn't just a bad boy, he was a bad guy, that did bad things. And her mind was screaming at her, that he wasn't worth the trouble he would cause her.

"I'd invite you to come, but I know you won't accept the offer." He said, "Maybe one day, you'll let me show you all the world has to offer. Because, I promise you, love, you deserve the world."

"If I deserve the world, then I'll give it to myself." She snapped, and his expression darkened

"Do you really think some small town boy will ever be enough for you?"

"You don't get to decide what's enough for me." Tallie said, her voice faltering when Klaus' head jerked up

Following his gaze, she saw Tyler and Caroline dancing together. Klaus made to move towards them, but she grabbed onto his jacket, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't." She begged, "Don't ruin the night for me. Even if I've hurt your feelings."

After some contemplation, Klaus finally spoke, "Admit it, then." He said, "Admit that you have feelings for me."

"I have feelings for you." Tallie said, tilting her head to the side, "And, maybe in another life, another time, we'd get our chance."

"Maybe we still will."

"Maybe." Tallie said, "But, if your leaving, I need you to leave." She said, "I won't spend my life stuck twoing-and-throwing with you."

"You have my word." Klaus promised, "And if you ever need me, I will come running."

The song came to an end, though Klaus held onto her for a few seconds longer. Finally, he relenquished his grip on her, and she dropped her hands to her side.

"Goodbye Klaus."

"Until we meet again."

As soon as he disappeared into the crowd, her eyes unintentionally searched for him. Dropping her head, she gulped down the lump in her throat, which only returned when she saw Matt skirting away from her.

Following him into the hallway, he ignored her calls, only stopping when she grabbed onto his arm.

"Matt, about what just happened."

"I get it," he said, making to turn away again, "Trust me, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. And there's nothing to get." Tallie said, pulling him back, "Klaus is leaving town, all that was, was a goodbye." She explained, "There's nothing more to it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She said, stepping closer to him, "Matt, please."

"I can't play second fiddle to a vampire," Matt said, "Not again."

"You won't." Tallie promised, "Why don't we, just take it a day at a time. See where this takes us."

"Okay." Matt nodded, "Guess that makes sense."

Her good mood lasted only a few moments, when they were approached by the, as usual, snarky Damon.

"Sorry, to interrupt this little moment. But we have actual problems to deal with." Damon said, and she raised her eyebrows in questioning, "Esther used a boundary spell to trap us all in here"

"What?" Tallie asked, "Why?"

"She's got Elena and Alaric. She's creating a weapon to kill Klaus." Damon explained, "Bonnie's in the foyer trying to break the boundary spell now."

"I'll go see if I can find any weak spots." Tallie offered, stepping backwards down the hall, "I'll meet up with you later."

But she'd gone around the full perimeter of her school, and hadn't found a single weak spot. And she knew they weren't going to be breaking the boundary spell anytime soon. Esther was far too powerful.

When she entered the foyer she could practically feel the tension in the air. And given the fact that Bonnie's date was red-faced and clutching his throat, and everyone was glaring at Klaus, she had a pretty good idea what had transpired.

"There's no weak spots." Tallie said, "Esther's too strong for us to break the boundary spell."

"We're gonna try and locate her," Stefan told her, "Then Jeremy and Matt will go and stop Esther."

"That sounds like a terrible plan."

"It's the only one we've got." Bonnie said, "There's a map in Alaric's classroom. Let's go."

Stalking out of the room, Tallie spared a glance towards Matt, trying very hard to avoid Klaus' gaze, before following after Bonnie. When they reached the room, Bonnie ripped the map off the wall, throwing it down onto the desk.

"Here," Damin said as he entered the room, followed by Klaus, holding out a vial towards them, "Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell."

"Do you two really have to lurk other us while we do this?" Bonnie demanded

"You're still mad about what happened to Abby. Let me apologise." Damon said, "I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice."

"There's always a choice." Bonnie pointed out, "And whenever you make one someone else suffers."

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin," Klaus suggested, pushing off the wall to join them at the desk, "Shall we."

Bonnie snatched the vial from Damon, pouring it's contents out onto the map. They begun to chant in unison, but it wasn't working, the blood remained stagnant.

"Esther's blocking us." Tallie revealed

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power." Klaus said, "Unless she's channeling something."

"A hotspot." Bonnie suggested

"Get the humans ready." Klaus ordered, "I know where she is."

Damon rushed off to gather the troops, leaving Tallie to glare at the man she'd already said her goodbyes to.

"Matt and Jeremy." Tallie said, "Not the humans. They have names."

"Did I disrespect your boyfriend?"

Crossing her arms, Tallie refused to answer his questions, "How do you know where Esther is?"

"Because, she's channeling the place where I killed her."

"That's incredibly disturbing." Tallie said, "Why don't you go wait outside," she suggested, "Bonnie and I will keep trying to break the boundary spell."

And after multiple attempts, by the time the dance had ended and all non-supernatural creatures had left, they finally succeeded. Bonnie left to tell Tyler and Caroline, whilst Tallie made her way to the front of the school.

"We broke the spell." Tallie announced, nearing the three men, "Esther stopped fighting, I don't know why."

Locking her eyes with Klaus, he nodded towards her, before speeding off. They had already said their goodbyes. There was nothing left for either of them to say.

"We're gonna go to the Cemetery," Stefan said, "D'you want to come?"

"Yeah."

By the time they had arrived, Matt had already called to give them the rundown of the events. As soon as he car stopped, she flung the door open, sprinting towards Matt, practically jumping into his arms. Luckily he had good reflexes, as he was caught completely off guard by the sudden embrace.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Stefan told me what happened, did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said, but the tears gathering in his eyes told a different story, "Alaric, he's,"

"I know." She replied, "I'm sorry."

Tallie stayed by his side as they gathered in front of the tomb, slipping her fingers into his, giving them a squeeze. No one said anything when Elena and Alaric exited the tomb, but it was no doubt touching for Alaric to see how many people would miss him.

Only Damon and Meredith stayed, each of them dispersing to deal with their grief in their own way.

"Me and Jeremy are gonna go to the Grill." Matt said, "D'you want to come too?"

"Nah, Jeremy needs you." Tallie shrugged, "It'd be great if you could drop me home on the way, though."

"Course." He said, and they begun to walk together towards the car, "I'm sorry that tonight didn't go as planned."

"It's okay, nothing ever does." She said, "I'm sorry about Alaric. This all, kinda sucks."

"Yeah." He agreed, "It does."

"Apart from how this night's ending, I did have a good time tonight." Tallie said, "Especially for my first real date. Thanks for that."

No one spoke during the car ride, and Matt only nodded at her to say goodbye once they reached her house. He waited until she reached her door before driving off. Peter was at work, and so the house was empty, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Alaric wasn't a close friend of hers, but he was her teacher, and he was a good person. He didn't deserve what was happening to him.

Now all she wanted was to take and shower, climb in to bed, and ignore how crappy the night had turned. But she was distracted from this task by the envelope on her bedside table. Frowning, she opened it.

_Dear Tallie,_

_Since we have already shared our goodbyes I won't waste my time. What I will say, is that I hope we have separated on good terms. I also hope, that we will meet again one day. During our time together I have enjoyed your honesty, your spark, your fortitude, the way you protect your friends. I admire your loyalty, and one day, I hope to be the recipient of it._

_Goodbye, Tallulah Nightingale_

Dropping the letter to the ground, she collapsed onto the bed. Klaus may be gone, but she hardly thought that her feelings for him would meet their sudden demise.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Tallie was no less conflicted when she awoke the next morning. But she decided to push her mess of emotions aside for her friends. Not that any of that mattered. Klaus was gone. Alaric was dead. It was over.

Or, at least, that was what she thought. Until she arrived at the Elena's house to see Klaus standing on the porch with a gas bottle and rolled up scorched newspaper lying next to him. It seemed Klaus just never gave up.

"What is going on here?" She demanded, running towards the door

"The spirits made Bonnie feed Alaric, so now he's a vampire." Damon said, "And now he's keeping Elena and Caroline hostage at the school."

"And he's got an indestructible white oak stake, and seemingly can't be killed." Klaus added,

"That, is very bad."

But the situation was far worse then she was letting on. There was no way Alaric was truly immortal, there was a way to kill him. Original vampire's one weakness was the white oak stake, but it didn't work on him. And the only other ingredients in the spell, was Elena's blood.

That was his weakness. Elena. Esther connected his life to hers.

But this realisation was hidden under a mask of true concern. Klaus may value his hybrids, but he placed far greater value on his own life. And if she was right, he would not hesitate in taking her out. Nor would any of his family, bar possibly Elijah.

"I might have an idea." Bonnie said, stepping into the doorway, "My mom used a dessication spell on Mikael that immobilised him for over fifteen years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might," Klaus repeated, "Your words inspire such confidence."

"When and will." Tallie said, "There, does that make you feel better?"

Klaus simply glared at her, but she couldn't ignore the flash of confusion in his eyes. After all, they had ended on good terms. And yet, here she was, being catty towards him because she was confused. It wasn't fair, and she knew that. Which just made it worse.

"Even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down." Bonnie pointed out, "Including yours."

"Just so we're clear," Klaus said, "The sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena'll be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you'll be left to fend for yourselves."

As always, Klaus was a constant source of comfort and encouragement. Though, the way he'd looked at her after his statement unnerved her. It was like he was trying to send her a secret message. That his words didn't apply to her. That he would keep her safe.

Originally, Tallie had wanted to go with Bonnie to find out about the spell from her mother, but Klaus had insisted that she accompany him and Stefan to the school. Knowing that arguing with him was of no use, she didn't put up a fight. But neither did she speak to him. And when they arrived, she wandered off, but not too far, leaving Klaus and Stefan to debate Elena's love life.

Personally, Tallie thought that love triangles were completely overrated. Not that she wouldn't mind having two totally gorgeous guys fighting over her. It was just that no fight would be fair if Klaus was involved, considering he'd most likely murder the competition.

"If this plan doesn't work," Klaus said, walking up to her, "I want you to come with me."

"What?" Tallie asked, folding her arms, "You, what?"

Did Klaus just invite her to run away with him? They'd only ever kissed once, and hadn't even defined their relationship before Klaus went and screwed things up. The offer was tempting, however. She could see the world. Go to new and fantastic places. But with Alaric out there, she'd spend the rest of her life running. And living a life of constant fear was not what she wanted.

"Alaric will kill anyone that gets in his way, including you." Klaus pointed out, reaching out his hand to stroke his thumb against her cheek, "I can keep you safe."

"I know you can." She said, taking his hand, pulling it away from her face, "But I can't abandon my friends."

"You could die."

Just as she was sure he intended, the warning hit a little too close to home. And for all her bravado on the night of her death, she was actually terrified of dying. The idea of being here one day, and then gone the next, was paralyzing. But Klaus didn't need to know that. Her strength was in her ability to fake strength. To be strong when others couldn't, even if all she wanted was to fall apart. That was her talent.

"Then I'll die for my friends." She replied, "Better that then run away."

"A foolish sacrifice."

"Weren't you the one that said you admired my loyalty?" She asked, "I can't run with you, because I'm done with avoiding my problems. I won't be that person anymore."

Klaus seemed torn between being proud of her, and his almost instinctual hurt as a consequence of being rejected. Conflicting emotions were the very definition of their relationship. It was practically mandated by this point.

Luckily for her, she was given a distraction from her relationship woes, when Stefan approached them to explain the plan. It wasn't a very good plan, and she didn't like it. But there was no other way of removing Alaric from the situation. That is, without killing Elena. Not that anyone besides her was away of that. At least, not yet. Which was why she wasn't telling anyone. The best secrets were the ones nobody knows.

And once Jeremy arrived, with Bonnie and Damon in tow, the plan could be put into motion.

"Look at this," Klaus said, as the three of them joined the group, "One big happy family."

Bonnie simply rolled her eyes, pulling out a vial, "Drink this," she instructed, handing it to Damon, "It bridges us all together, so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's." She explained, "You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream. A vein, an artery, something connected to his heart."

"If one of us gets a clean shot," Stefan said, taking the vial, "Take it. The other two hold him down."

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's all get on the same page, shall we." Klaus said, as Stefan passed him the vial, "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline. Therefore, I am the one responsible for your lives. And Tyler's life. And Caroline's life. And, of course, Abby's life. Should anything go wrong."

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon suggested. Which was perfectly reasonable of him

"I'm not lying." Klaus said, "But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter."

"Okay then." Tallie sighed, turning towards Bonnie, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing." Bonnie answered, and she raised her eyebrows, "Abby said I can't channel your magic to do this. I have to use my own."

"Great." Klaus said, "You can go home then."

"No chance in hell." Tallie muttered, "I'm going with Bonnie. End of story."

Klaus was not pleased by this, but she didn't care. He didn't tell her what to do. She wouldn't let him control her in misguided attempts at protecting her.

"Let's just get this over with," Stefan said, backing away towards the school, "Shall we."

Tallie shared one last look with Klaus, which she hoped conveyed how she didn't want him to die but not too obviously, before he followed after the Salvatore brothers. Her, Bonnie and Jeremy settled down into a spot in the woods beside the school. Jeremy laying on the ground, Bonnie kneeling beside him, whilst Tallie paced around them.

The first attempt was a bust. The connection wasn't maintained long enough for the spell to take route. On the second attempt, they succeeded. But Tallie was only further convinced of the dangers of the spell, as she watched Bonnie's veins darken. No matter the intentions of the spell, Bonnie was using some very dark and deadly magic to complete it.

But they couldn't be sure of anything until it was confirmed. Which was why one of the first things Bonnie did was to call Stefan. During the phone conversation, Tallie had taken back to pacing, and her unease was not settled by the look on Bonnie's face.

"Did it work?" She asked, "Did we do it?"

"There was, a change of plan." Bonnie said, looking at Tallie with what she could only guess was pity, "It wasn't, Alaric, that we dessicated. It was Klaus."

"What?" She breathed out, "He's,"

"He tried to kill Elena." Bonnie said, "Esther linked Alaric with Elena. They didn't have a choice."

"What, are they gonna do with him?" She asked, "With, the body?"

"Dump his body in the ocean." Bonnie said, and Tallie's breath hitched in her throat, "I'm sorry. I know how you felt about him."

"I didn't," she started, but found she couldn't stop, "I, I think I'm gonna head home."

The whole drive home, only one thought reverberated in her mind. Klaus was gone. He may have been leaving already, but this was different. Before, there was the possibility that she could see him again. Now there was none.

She knew she should be glad. After all, now Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Damon and Abby were safe. But she just couldn't find it in her to be glad. All she could feel, was an aching, for someone, and something, that she'd never have.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Despite the invitation, Tallie had decided against attending the victory party. Somehow, it didn't seem right to be celebrating Klaus' dessication. At least, not for her to be. She preferred to spend her time agonising over her actions. And when Peter called her downstairs, she felt no better.

Slumping down into the seat, she leaned her forearms onto the island, as Peter placed a plate of toast in front of her.

"I'm sorry about having to work at such inopportune times," Peter said, "I know it sucks."

"And a piece of toast is your apology?" Tallie teased, and Peter made to take it away, but she swatted his hand, "It's okay," she assured him, "You're there for the important stuff."

"Speaking of, how was the dance?" He asked, grinning, "Should I be expecting Matt around here more often."

"Maybe, I don't know." She said, shaking her head, "We, kinda. We're just figuring things out right now."

"What's the problem?" Peter asked, "He seemed to like you."

"Klaus, is the eternal problem in my life." She muttered, "Matt thinks I have feelings for him."

"And do you?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter now." Tallie said, "Even if he wasn't dessicated. There's way too many problems." She said, "Like, the fact all my friends hate him, quite justifiably I might add."

"And, if they didn't?" Peter asked, ignoring the bits he didn't understand, as usual, "If, Klaus, was the good guy. If your friends liked him. Who would you choose?"

"There'd be no competition." She said, "But Klaus isn't, nor would he ever be, that guy."

"Then, it seems pretty clear what you have to do."

Tallie nodded, moving her focus back to her food, which was about as good as any of Peter's other meals. He wasn't exactly the best cook. But he was right. Klaus was gone, but Matt was still there. She shouldn't get caught up in feelings for someone she'd never be with. Moving on was the only option. But it was much easier said then done.

By the time she'd finished her meal, Caroline had called to inform her of Elena's trip to the hospital. After a quick goodbye to her father she was off to the Gilbert House. It seemed like the night would just never end.

The house was pretty packed when she arrived, but thankfully, completely absent of any Original vampires.

"How are you feeling?" Tallie asked

"I'm fine, really," Elena said, "You didn't have to come."

"Well, now I'm here." Tallie shrugged

Moving into the kitchen, she started to help Caroline with washing the dishes. She needed to feel useful.

"Hey, how are you dealing with this whole Klaus thing?" Caroline asked, "I mean, I know you guys, were, close, and everything."

"It's fine." Tallie said, folding her arms, "It had to happen. I know that. It just," - letting out a deep breath - "It kinda sucks."

"Now, that Klaus is out of the picture," Caroline said, "Are you and Matt gonna be a thing?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I think relationship drama can wait until later."

"Yeah, I guess it can."

Caroline and Tyler left soon after, having gotten a call from their moms, and Jeremy had gone to get food. Leaving her with Matt and a sleeping Elena.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked, "Since Klaus."

"I wish people would stop asking me that." Tallie muttered, "I'm okay."

"You know, you don't have to feel guilty."

"I know I shouldn't, but I do." Tallie said, "Anyway," she said, grabbing her coat off the chair, "If everything's under control here, I'm gonna head home."

"Okay."

Taking a second to hesitate, she leaned forward to press a kiss against Matt's cheek. Her father and Caroline were right, Matt deserved a chance, and she deserved to move on. After all, her and Klaus had never actually progressed into anything.

Despite her affirmative thoughts, doubts continued to plague her. They grew so large and overwhelming, that for a second she even considering reviving Klaus. But she quickly squashed her guilt. It wasn't worth her friends dying over.

She practically jumped out of her skin mid-pace when her phone began to ring, quickly grabbing it and thrusting it against her ear, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Hello." She said into it

"Tallie, uh," Caroline replied, her words tumbling out between the sobs, "Klaus, is, ah,"

"Klaus is what?" Tallie asked, "What happened?"

"He's dead," Caroline said, "Tyler, he's, oh God."

"Oh my God," Tallie gasped out, "Are you?"

"I'm okay, for now," Caroline said, "But, Tyler, he just, he told me to leave, I didn't want to, but he,"

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, alright," Tallie said, though she didn't believe the words herself, "Klaus was probably lying, you're gonna be fine."

"What if he wasn't?" Caroline asked, "What if I'm, what if I'm dying?"

"Then. Then. Just don't think like that, okay," She said, "You're too good a person, alright. You're my closest friend, and, I can't lose you, okay?"

"Okay?"

"Have you, have you called the others?"

"Yeah," Caroline affirmed, "They know."

"Why don't you go find your mom?" Tallie suggested, "Yeah, hang with her until things calm down."

"Yeah," Caroline replied, "Yeah, I think I'll do that."

"Okay." She nodded, "You're gonna be okay."

"Thank you."

After hanging up the phone, Tallie collapsed down onto the ground, leaning against the wall with her arms clutching her knees.

Klaus was dead.

Tyler was dead.

Caroline, Stefan and Damon would soon be dead.

After everything they'd all been through, this was how it ended. She had expected, at the very least, any one of her friends would die in an epic sacrifice for another. But no. They died as part of a mother's attempts to rectify her mistakes. How anti-climatic.

She kept imagining it in her head. Klaus burning up in flames. Tyler falling sick. Then the others. One by one, they'd all fall. Grow sick and die. Leaving the humans and witches behind to mourn.

This train of thought continued on until her phone rang again. Missing the first call, she picked up on the second.

"Hello." She said hurriedly

"Tallie," Bonnie said, "I need you to come to the Lockwood Cellar."

"Why?"

"There's something you need to see."

Bonnoe didn't give her anymore time for questions, and Tallie got the sense that the situation was time sensitive. Rushing over there, she ignored just about every speed sign, and was extremely thankful she wasn't pulled over. Because being fined would really ruin her night.

The cellars were just as creepy as she remembered, wrapping her arms around herself, she really wished she hadn't forgotten a jacket in her eagerness to get out of the house. But at least now she could blame her shivers on the cold, and not on the fact she thought that every shadow was a psycho killer out to get her.

"Bonnie," she called out as she descended the steps, "Are you here?"

"Tallie," Bonnie said, rushing up to meet her,

"What is it?" Tallie asked, "What did you have to show me?"

"He's down there," Bonnie said, jerking her head towards the cellar

"He?"

"I'll give you two some time." Bonnie said, brushing past her

Hesistating slightly, she continued on down the steps. At least now she had a slight inclination as to what she would encounter. But even her knowledge as to the gender of the person was not enough to prepare her for what she saw. Or more importantly, who.

"B-b, but, Tyler," she stammered, "You're dead, you're supposed to dead. Klaus,"

"Is not dead." He replied, "And I'm not Tyler."

"Klaus." Tallie breathed out, her feet carrying her forward, "Oh my god. How - "

"How am I not a pile of ashes?" He finished, "Bonnie was smart enough to put me into this body. Even she could realise that dessicating me wasn't the smartest of ideas."

"Klaus, I didn't know," she said, "I didn't know it was you."

"But you didn't try to revive me either."

"You would've killed my friends the first chance you got." Tallie pointed out, her voice losing all softness, "What choice did I have?"

"And how long after your friends packed me away in a box did you throw yourself into the quarterback's arms?"

"I can't believe you're doing this right now." She said, "You couldn't just let me be happy you weren't dead."

"I'm surprised you weren't glad to have me gone."

"You know what, Klaus, a part of me was glad when you were dessicated," Tallie admitted, crossing her arms, "Because, you were finally gone, and I could move on, and nobody else would be hurt." She explained, ignoring the ever growing rage spreading across his face, "But, a bigger part of me, was absolutely gutted when I thought I'd lost you."

"What have you got to say about that, huh?" She demanded, "Nothing. Because big bad Klaus Mikaelson doesn't share his feelings. He prefers to make everyone fear him, because that's easier then actually admitting you feel something."

Klaus just stood there, glaring at her, his jaw clenched, and his eyes hardened by his reluctance to show just how much her words had hurt him. It almost made her feel remorseful about what she had said, or at least the way she had said it. But it was the truth. And he needed to hear it.

"Tallie," Bonnie called out from the doorway, causing her to finally wrench her gaze away from Klaus', "There's been an accident."


End file.
